


To be a Siren's Captain

by Di_Cipher_Us



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Don't fuck the Siren, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Human bill, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pirate AU, Pirate Bill Cipher, Pirates, Siren Dipper Pines, Sirens, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags will be added when needed, just what the world wants, oh great another pirate and siren fanfiction, siren eating people, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di_Cipher_Us/pseuds/Di_Cipher_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher, a name not well-known on the vast seven seas. Not yet, anyway. With an old merchant ship, a somewhat loyal crew, and years of experience on his back, Bill sets to make his name one to be feared.</p><p>After finding a makeshift raft in the middle of the ocean while it carrying something wrapped in a ship's sail, Bill might find it much easier to make people do what he wants. And maybe even more afraid of him. Would you go against a man who tamed a siren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Sweet Siren

The sea was a vast and unknown place, calling those who seek adventure and fortune to its edges before engulfing them to the bottomless pits if they were not clever enough to avoid its terrifying strength. It held beauty and serenity that made a captain keep coming back for more, despite losing a limb or two. Or it held vengeance that needed to be made or a fortune only sought by the bravest or the idiocy. 

 Once a merchant ship, stolen off the very ports of Her Majesty's kingdom, had a mighty ship that was armed to the teeth in both beauty and combat. It was not unheard of that a pirate would take over a ship, nor was it in question. With its beauty, other merchant ships would not be wary of its crew, while other pirates were drawn to its promise of fresh goods and supplies, all only to blown off and ransacked. 

 The Captain was a fearsome gentleman, one whose sanity was always in question. He dressed well, mostly for the simple appearance as a merchant. He was still unknown, as all those who have gone against him have been slaughtered like cattle for a big dinner. 

 He was more of a wealthy dealer by trade, thanks to his father's partnerships and the passed on of good looks to sneak a few bits of gold off the needy ladies and jealous men. A dealer and a trader. His crew joked that he might as well be a grim reaper or a demon. 

 He was known for his father's business, not for his own, which made him disappointed that he had no name in the world yet. He had been on the seas for about six years now and gained quite a reasonable fortune in the short time. With his book-smarts, he knew a good leader was one who shared his wealth, which he did in exchange for his crew's lives and loyalty. Those who have survived the long six years with him knew of his sadistic nature behind the few traitors. He'd slaughter them all if he heard a whisper about mutiny rising among them. 

 His name was Captain Bill Cipher. He owned the vessel that he renamed, in honor of the nickname among his crew, Oro Sangre. Most of the ships he ran into were pure English and had no idea of the Spanish. He knew only so much but not enough to speak it thoroughly. He could write it just fine though, very fluent in writing. 

 He had his own misadventures on the sea: banshees, a very few ghost ships, a sea monster, a couple of sirens, a few gnomes and a tree monster when he went on land. He knew many things. What could really put down a Siren, why you just don't mess with the water monster, how to properly chop down a tree monster and don't have a pretty young lady as a second in command when you meet the gnomes because they will try to kidnap her and will go berserk if she manages to get away. 

 Said first mate was sitting next to him, drinking some of the rum they had grabbed from their last ship. She was a fine young lass though much too easy-going than Bill would like. However their families had known each other for centuries and he practically helped raise her, might as well offer her the job. He was quite in for a surprise when she accepted. 

Wendy Corduroy was a whole mess load younger than Bill was. She was lazy and always looking for more trouble when Bill's back was turned. She was always behind in her duties and forced listened to Bill's rants often. Though she made up for her laziness with her skill and resourcefulness, and as well as her pep talks to the crew into getting their hopes up for another batch of free supplies or getting paid.

 He always thought about replacing her with another of their crew but found he enjoyed her quiet, lazy presence much more. He was pretty much an uncle figure to her and supposes he felt responsible. Though they both knew if it came to life or death, Bill would slit her throat in seconds. 

 He felt her nudge him with the bottle of rum at his elbow and he took it, greedily swallowing all of it down, despite her foul-worded protests.

 Bill was satisfied with his life. It was one of those lives that you never knew if you'd die the next day. He laughed at the thought of death. Where would he die someday? Probably the watery grave he always deserved, as his father always said Cipher men were going to rot on the sea floor. He hadn’t been wrong. 

 They hadn't been to a port in months as they got most of their supplies from the ships they captured. They needed to get a new sail. The last one they had was hung on the mast now after the storm last week. Bill hated being without an extra sail. Storms were common and dangerous. 

 They were still a good four days from the land so it'd be a while. The crew was in high spirits, having been paid recently and were drinking and being merry. They were chanting an old song that Bill didn't bother remembering the lyrics to sing along to. They needed some new songs. Or he needed a new crew.

 "Cap', ya paying any attention?" Wendy asked, nudging him with her swords sheathe as she cleaned it for the tenth time today.

 "You know I ain't paying you a lick of it." He responded, which caused a dramatic sigh. He chuckled as she kept drawing it out for a few seconds. 

"There's some wreckage right there." She pointed over the rail. He didn't give her a second glance. 

 "So?" He grunted out.

"So, there might be a sail and there also seems like some stuff wrapped up in it." Bill stilled the wheel and glanced over at her with an exasperated look. 

"You best be joking." She shook her head. He let go of the wheel and went over to where she was and looked over the railing. He noticed some planks tied together and wrapped up what seemed to be some cargo or something. Then he noticed the arm outstretched from it. 

"It's a body,” Bill said softly. Wendy raised her eyebrows. "Hoist it up. Probably a burial at sea sort of deal. Let's give'em a proper one." 

"ALRIGHT YOU FAT SWEATY SONS OF BITCHES GET READY TO PUKE YOUR GUTS." Wendy screeched in a shrill tone, waking them from their merry moods. She got up and began the orders for what was needed. Wendy at least knew when to take over the orders. They had silent agreements and an understanding of sorts. Sometimes, Bill didn't even need to look at her to get her to do her job. Very rare though. 

Bill got them lined up with the planks and the boys reeled it in with hooks and ropes. It took a few tries and they had to be careful or- "If we lose a perfectly good sail like that, Imma make it out of yer skins, ya lazy pile of meat sacks!"

It took a good bit of time to get it up on the deck. The crew backed away, knowing well what it's like to deal with a dead body that's been at sea in the boiling sun. Besides, the Captain knew the best ways to get rid of dead bodies quickly. Then it'd be an all-day chore of cleaning the deck. 

Bill climbed down the fresh stairs onto the deck, his crew parting for his presence. He inspected the cargo. So far, the only smell there was a heavy taste of the sea itself. Now that he got a good look at it, it was a mixture of planks, pieces of wood, even a palm tree half was in the aggregate of wood. It was tied together messily with ropes, vines, and even some long strands of seaweed in there. It held together but it looked terribly put together, as a last resort. 

The sail was wrapped around something small, going over and over it and the bundle was also tied but with a fresher rope and more delicately like it was special. It was in no way a burial at sea sort of deal. 

The body must not have been out there long, judging by the state of the outstretched arm. It looked odd, covered in some sort of slime and was oddly colored, almost like a pale skin blue. There was something off about it, but it was so covered in the slime stuff that Bill had no idea what was going on there. The entire thing was sopping wet and still dripping, especially the sail. 

Bill walked closer to it and after thinking about it began untying the ropes from the sail.  He got them loose with surprising ease and dropped them down before unwrapping the sail. He didn't want a nasty corpse on his boat so he carefully tried to slide the sail from under it. Suddenly, the arm twitched and shot back into the sail. He backed up in surprise and his crew murmured in shock. 

"Little rascal must still be alive. Hurry it up, Cap." Wendy said, putting a hand on her sword. Bill grunted and began pulling the sail more. Then he noticed the blood dripping from it and how there was some on the palms of his hands. Whoever was inside wouldn't be alive for much longer with the amount of blood dripping from the sail onto his deck. Great. 

He pulled it back enough to reveal enough for them all to see what they needed to see. A kid with dark brown curls and very pale skin laid there, only his shoulders and up were revealed. Cuts were evidence everywhere, as well as growing bruises and even a hand print around his neck. Bill watched with bated breath as the head turned to him. Sea green eyes watched him, pupils slit before contracting wide and tears filling them. Cuts littered his face and blood trailed from his lip.

What shocked them all the most were the scales on his shoulders leading up to his neck and on the edges of his cheeks. Suddenly fins expanded from where his ears would, one completed ripped up and with holes in it. Slits in his neck expanded and deflated with each breath before the child rubbed his eye with a curled up fist. 

When he yawned, only then did everyone back up, as hundreds of needle-sharp teeth were revealed. 

The kid was a Siren.

Bill backed off immediately and the kid looked up at him, staring up at him with big sea green eyes, wet with tears and pain. He sniffled quietly before a breeze made him shiver. The kid reached out to the end of the raft and tried to pull himself out. When he couldn't, more tears sprung to his eyes and they finally rolled down his cheeks as he began to weep and make soft clicking noises. 

"Throw him back, Captain." One of the crewmen whispered in fear, and with good reason. Bill didn't respond, only inspected and thought. 

The child continued to weep helplessly, rolling onto his back but the weeping turned to sobs as he rolled back onto his stomach to reveal the fins on his back were as ripped up as his left ear fin. Deep claw marks were on his back and they looked painful. Some looked like they needed to be sewing shut. He tried to crawl out from the sail again but only met with what seemed to be more pain and it made him cry more. 

The crying sounded like a beautiful child’s voice. The kid hid his face in his arms as he sobbed and was trembling terribly. 

Bill finally decided something and moved forward once more. He helped free with Siren's lower half from the sail and yanked the sail from him, tossing it to his crew. The kid looked up and rolled onto his side slightly to look at Bill who grimaced. Snot was running from the brat’s nose and its eyes were bloodshot, its lip bleeding more. 

Bill kneeled beside it and took one of his handkerchiefs out. At first, it flinched away from him when he reached out to him and tried to squirm away but Bill was careful and persistent. He cupped its cheek gently and it stopped moving.

"Captain, whatever you're thinking-" "Hush." He ordered. Wendy bit her tongue. He cleaned away the snot and blood and tears from its face and the siren just stared at him with an emotionless stare. He tossed the nasty handkerchief to the side and the siren's fin ears stretched out to him before lowering. Then, before Bill's eyes, he watched the siren's eyes fill with stupid tears again and lean its cheek into his hand. 

Small, soft and webbed hands took Bill's wrist and pulled his hand from its cheek and Bill tensed as it suddenly took Bill's thumb into its mouth. 

"Captain-!" "Sh!" Bill hissed, not taking his eyes from the Siren. He felt it suckle on his thumb, not even grazing its teeth against it before it pulled back. The siren looked at him from under its eyelashes before completely releasing Bill and began scooting itself closer to him. Bill tensed when it suddenly wrapped its slender arms around his neck and rested its head on his shoulder and clung to him. 

The silence stretched on. The siren did not move and Bill was slightly in shock. Only Wendy was able to break the silence. 

"Go get that glass case we got from our last raid. Fill it with sea water and bring it here. Now!" She hissed out before barking to some of the men. They scrambled for a second longer before doing as instructed. "Rest of you, get this sail put away and back to work!" She snarled. 

Bill blinked several times before registering what had happened. He hooked an arm under the siren's fish body half and stood up. It was lighter than his clothes. 

"Wendy, my quarters. Get some of the alcohol, cleanest rags we got, sea water and the needle and thread." Bill ordered her. "Now, Wendy! Let's go, let's move it!" He snapped, seeing her dumbfounded expression. He hustled past her and went to his quarters. The siren kept his face hidden in his neck and was tense and still in his arms. 

He shut the door behind him and set the Siren in his chair. He was surprised to realize how easily the Siren released him. It watched him with dark eyes, never looking away as Bill grabbed one of his ruined shirts and made the siren lean forward so he could press it to one of the worse of the wounds to stop the bleeding. 

Wendy came in pretty quickly with everything he asked for. He shooed her out when he saw how tense the Siren was getting with her around. His mind was cloudy and he hardly registered what he was doing next.

He picked up the Siren, placed it in his lap and made it lean forward, resting its elbows on his work desk. When he sliced the needle into that bit of flesh, the cry that the siren let out was what only Bill could describe as trust breaking.

He didn't register putting his arm around the thing's mouth and feeling its teeth sink into his skin. It didn't hurt for some reason. Like pricking a needle. Bill continued working single-handedly however as the fish clung to his arm, screaming into the limb. He found himself whispering words of comfort.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. Getting these injuries must've hurt worse. See, you're strong." And other words were whispered. The Siren soon stopped screaming and just clutched him for dear life. It took a long while and a lot of blood but he managed to sew up the wounds. He washed them over with the alcohol and the Siren ripped its mouth from Bill's forearm to scream in agony. He might as well soothe it over with the sea water. 

Now, it did start crying again, weeping softly and hiding its face in its hands. Bill picked it up, sitting it on his bed and got the bandages and ripped cloth. 

"Hey." It looked up at him. "Big fish don't cry." The Siren blinked at him and sniffled. "That includes you." Another blink but the tears did stop. He sighed in relief and looked over the ripped fins. He knew nothing about fish or siren's anatomy and wondered if they would eventually grow back.  They would hinder his swimming a lot if they didn't...

He shook his head and pulled out a flask, taking a sip. The Siren scooted closer a bit and looked up at Bill. It seemed memorized by the mere actions of Bill drinking from the flask. He handed it to the sea dweller who took the metal flask in his hands gingerly. It followed his earlier actions, putting it to its lips and swinging back. Suddenly it started coughing and hacking loudly, Bill grabbing the flask from it before it could drop it. 

It clutched its throat, hacking and coughing, spitting some of the burning liquid out. Bill just laughed. He did love the strong stuff. Not many could handle it like he could. The Siren whimpered quietly and crossed its arms over its chest, seeming like he was pouting. Bill snorted before grabbing the Siren by its wrist and inspecting the small hand. It was webbed to connected human-like fingers but there were claws jutting out where nails would be at the tips. They seemed in perfect, hunting condition. This made Bill worry. 

He picked up one of the knives on the table and laid the siren's hand on the bedside table, lying flat. It didn't like that and tried to pull away but Bill was persistent. He carefully shortened the miniature hunting knives and luckily, it didn't seem to hurt the Siren, like cutting nails. It just made it fidget and not like it. He did the same for the other hand and put the little claws in a small pile on the corner of his table, making a mental note to study them later. 

He leaned back while the siren inspected his work. He had a siren on his bed, he realized. An injured, feeble, weak siren but even those are the most dangerous. Judging by its body, it was male and it could be about twelve in human years. 

"What's your name, kid?" He asked. The Siren looked up at him but just stared at him. "Kid, what is your name?" He asked slowly, pointing to it. It looked at his hand and its eyebrows furrowed together and cocked its head to the side, like a puppy. 

"Can't understand a lick of English, can you? Ya must be a youngling if you can't speak. But can you sing, is my question..." He spoke, using his hands. He gestured to his throat, making the Siren stare at his neck in confusion. "Sing." He made an up motion with his hand on his neck and out his mouth. 

It seemed to click with the Siren though, as a spark of life came into his eyes and he smiled, a small one, almost shy. The Siren cleared its throat before opening its mouth and suddenly a melody came from its lips. Its eyes fluttered close as a harmony rushed forth and Bill's eyes glazed over but he found he was still in control. The Siren's song seemed to be the ocean around them, rising and falling with each crash of waves that rocked the boat and as it sang, its body seemed to glow serenely blue, making Bill stare in wonder. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and the Siren became alarmed, snapping its head to the door and letting forth a piercing screech, baring fangs and its ear fins expanding to seem more menacing. Before it could charge forward, Bill wrapped his arms around its waist and held it still. It was too weak to fight back and calmed rather quickly. Wendy looked much freaked out by the entire thing and had her sword drawn. 

"Its okay, its okay, shhhh little fish." Bill soothed the agitated siren, petting its head which calmed it instantly. "What?" He said to Wendy as he combed his fingers through the curly brown locks the siren had. 

"If you're finished taming it, the glass case is finished." Bill nodded and picked up the siren, which clung to his neck, from his bed and followed Wendy. He ignored the pained hisses from the siren as he moved. The crew had latched the case down onto the deck to prevent it from sliding around and was in between the doors to the two different quarters, the doors to the Captain’s quarters and the crews’ sleeping quarters. Wendy opened the lid and Bill laid the siren in the water. The case was luckily pretty big for such a small creature and seemed to give him plenty of room. It tested each corner out before going back close to Bill, looking up at him with his dark sea green eyes. 

"So...we're keeping a siren...on the ship?" Wendy asked slowly, looking down at the small fish. 

"Yep." 

"What are we going to call'im?"

"Siren?" 

"Nah, that ain't a good name." 

"It ain't really a person, to begin with, Red." 

"It halfway is," Wendy said, huffing. She kneeled down next to the case, making the siren edge away from her timidly. She pointed to herself. "Wendy." The siren gave her a curious look. She looked up at Bill. 

"It don't know any English. As far as I know, it can't speak. “Wendy frowned. She looked back at the siren who stared at her in curiosity. 

"Wendy." She pointed to herself. She stopped when the Siren's eyes lidded in either bored or concentration. "Wendy." This time, the siren pointed at her and she smiled, looking up at Bill who looked impressed. 

"So it has intelligence?" 

Wendy huffed at that. "Of course it does. How do you think its kind always kicks our ass so well? It's supposedly the perfect Hunter in the world, in the sea, that is." Bill scoffed at her, getting on a knee beside her. 

"Alright, fine." He snapped his fingers and the siren looked at him. He pointed at himself. "Captain." The siren studied him. 

"Captain." Wendy suddenly said and the siren pointed at Bill. "We should reward it. Good job!" She cooed softly. Bill looked about and got up, going to one of the fish barrels. He opened it and pulled out one of the recent fish caught from today. Coming back over, he gave it the siren and patted its head. The siren clicked and cooed before tearing into the fish almost savagely. Wendy quickly got up as the siren tore into the raw fish, scales and bones and all. 

 "Holy hell..." She breathed in slight fear. Bill gritted his teeth. 

 "You said it yourself. Perfect Hunter. And we got one on our ship." They shared a glance at each other before matching dark grins stretched their faces. 

"We'll start teaching it little things tomorrow. It needs to heal some, those injuries were awful." Bill combed the siren's hair back as it licked off the remains of the fish. It looked up at Bill as he did so, sucking on its fingers. Bill's eyes widen and pulled its bangs back. 

"Red, look at this." He said. Wendy bent down and her eyes widen before her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Is that a birthmark?"

"Aye thinks it is..." He let the hair fall back into place. "Whelp, we'll call him Little Dipper then." Wendy huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Let's just call him Dipper." 

"Lil' Dipper."

“Dipper.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Bill finally decided. He looked out to his working crew and cleared his throat, straightening himself.

“No one is to mess with the siren until further notice! Don’t agitate it and such! That means no poking it with a fishing pole _Edward._ “A small young man huffed and dropped his fishing pole, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the railing.

“What are ya doing, Edward?! Get back to work!” Wendy screeched, scaring Edward half to death and made him quickly pick up a mop.

“Now I remember why I hired you.” Bill chuckled, grinning. Wendy just snickered in response. They both looked down at the Siren who seemed pleased with himself and relaxing in the water.

“It’s a he, right?” Wendy questioned. Bill nodded firmly.

“I’ve seen the lasses. Very good looking. I hadn’t seen a _male_ Siren before. Perhaps only the girls go hunting, leaving the boys at home to take care of the guppies.” Bill stated, bending down a bit to look at ‘Dipper’. It was curling a dark curl around its claw, almost like it was flirting but it wasn’t paying either a lick of attention, much more fascinated by how the light hit the glass and onto the deck.

Bill ran his fingers through its dark curls, making those mysterious eyes look up at him. He could see them fill with glee at seeing him. He wondered why they did that.

“Suppose we should leave it alone, let it get used to the way of things and heal up,” Bill said, standing up straight as he stroked his chin in thought.

“He.” Wendy corrected, making Bill give her a curious look.

“Pardon?”

“Well, it’s not a girl so it’s a he.” Bill groaned at her words and rolled his amber eyes, heaving a heavy sigh.

“Red, I could give the least of damns whether it was a lass or a lad. It’s an it who lives off of devouring human souls and bodies. As far as I’m concerned, it could have its flagpole hanging out longer than a horse during the breedin’. I’d still call it, an it and there ain’t no changing my mind.” Bill stated firmly as he ran a hand down his face. He looked over at the Siren, noting how it seemed a little hurt, pulling back its fins and cowering. Or perhaps it was fear of his harsh tone.

“Captain-““Don’t start nothing, there won’t be nothing. I’m going to make sure we’re headed in the right direction.” Bill grunted, stalking off to the stairs to where the wheel was. Wendy huffed and bent down next to the Siren who cowered back from her.

“Don’t you fret, Dipper. You’re a good lil fishy, ain’t ya?”  Wendy cooed softly. Dipper looked at her and his ear fins wiggled. “You’re not gonna kill us in the middle of the night, are you? You’re a good lil fishy!” She pets his head and he seemed to get excited at her tone, his fins wiggling and he smiled big as his fangs hid by tight lips.

“The Captain is just a sourpuss, that’s all. He’ll warm up to ya. You’re a little one, after all.” Dipper’s long tail seemed to curl as he leaned and pressed against the glass, smiling at Wendy.

He stopped a moment, looking around. He ducked back from Wendy’s hand and looked around, suddenly growing panicked. He made soft whines that grew louder and the whines to into calls of clicking and sucking on his fangs.  Wendy backed up as Dipper seemed to be growing frantic, making calls of odd noises she’s never heard before.

“Captain!” Wendy called out. Bill peered over the railing down at them, looking at them with confusion.

“What?” Dipper stopped his calls and looked up at Bill. He had the big smile on his face again and he reached for Bill, a grabbing motion with his hands before he let out a low, abandoned whine.

 “I think he really likes ya, Captain. I don’t think he wants you to be away from him.” Wendy yelled up to him. In response, she got the groan she expected though it much more drawled out as it went on. 

“Whhhhyyyy?”

“Maybe cause you were the first person he saw when he got out of the sail? Maybe cause you saved his scales? AYE DON’T KNOW!”  Wendy snapped.

“Don’t get snappy with me or I’d watch that tongue of yours more than usual.” Bill suddenly snarled. “Bring him up here and leave the case. On our next supply run, I’ll get it latched up here if it’ll stop squealing.”

Wendy groaned and leaned down, easily picking up the small siren. Unlike with Bill, he did not wrap his arms around her neck, instead held onto her coat and looked like a frightened kitten about to be thrown back into the ocean.

Wendy went up the stairs and set the siren next to where Bill had a throne behind the wheel. Instead of staying where he had been placed, the siren crawled up onto the seat quite easily, though Bill was focusing on his compass, not on what he was doing.

“I…” Wendy was about to say before shaking her head. She’d rather not be the one to get the Siren out of the seat. He might bite her nose off. Instead, she headed back down to give everyone proper orders and set sail for a town a few days away. They still needed some supplies, even if they had a sail.

Bill turned around, about to sit on his throne until he saw the siren sitting there, looking proud but also very small.

“Down.” Bill hissed. The Siren looked at him confused. “Down _now._ “ Bill growled, gesturing wildly to the deck. The Siren pulled his fins back and whimpered but crawled down onto a crate next to the wooden throne. Bill sighed and sat down, ignoring the wet feeling in his pants from where the siren sat.

“Mmmm?”

Bill jumped slightly when the Siren made a sound. It sounded like it was trying to talk to him. He stared at the Siren with wide eyes as it cowered back from him, pulling back its ear fins and giving a small, apologetic whine. Like a dog.

A wicked grin stretched the Captain’s face. He hooked a finger under the Siren’s chin, making those dark eyes look up at him.

“There, there, Lil’ Dipper. You’ll be good, won’t you?” Bill said slowly, his voice turning sweeter than sugar as he petted the soft curly locks. 

“We wouldn’t want to have to _hurt_ little fishy, do we?” His voice deepened to dangerous levels and Dipper squeaked when the petting turned hard and tight. Little tears pricked the corners of the siren’s eyes when Bill released him and he cowered in fear, slipping onto the deck, getting away from Bill. He hid behind the crate, trembling slightly.

A silence stretched between them both beside the screams and shouts of the crew as they worked, as well as the loud sounds of the crashing ocean against the boat sides. The siren leaned its head against the crate and continued to sniffle quietly, holding its head. Bill watched with an amused grin hidden behind his hand. He felt through his pockets, searching for something.

He pulled out an old compass. He had a new one in his quarters and had no need for this one.

“Lil Dipper~” He whispered. Dipper looked up at him, looking terrified. He patted the crate, indicating the siren to climb onto the crate. It hesitated for a long time before slowly pulling itself up on to the crate. Bill smirked a bit and unpinned the chain from his pocket and looped it. He showed it to Dipper who seemed to be very curious about it. He slowly handed it to Dipper who inspected it carefully, tracing its claws in the triangular design.

Bill has had that compass for many years, it was his father’s compass but he held no sentiment to it. It was simple, old, and not very accurate sometimes. He figured the siren would want it since he has a brand new one he got from the last raid.

“Keep it. It’s yours.” Bill said when it tried to give it back. It looked confused at his words and he closed its hand around the old compass, shaking his head. Its ear fins perked up and it smiled shyly up at Bill who just rolled his eyes.

While Bill mused about his chair, the siren continued to inspect the compass. Suddenly, it managed to pop it open and almost dropped it in shock. Bill snorted, shaking his head as he stood up. Dipper seemed to hold the compass with childlike wonder, making soft clicking noises.

“Dipper.” The siren looked up and Bill grinned. He stood over the small siren, grinning. “You are Dipper.” He poked the siren’s chest, making it flinch as he had touched one of the many scratches. “You are Dipper. “ He repeated firmly, the small fish whining at his tone.

“Remember that.” He finished, going to the wheel. The winds were changing directions and Bill decided that they should take a new course. He smirked slightly at the siren behind him, while it eyed the compass he had given it.

Perhaps it wasn’t just the winds changing.


	2. Won't You Sing for Me?

_A man dreamt of a ferocious Pirate King, so dashing and clever that he might as well be an Earl or of the Noble blood line. Such a man was feared by all who see the gorgeous flag on his mighty ship, waving it high and proud, though such a flag had not been put into existence yet. A mighty, fearsome flag, that brought fear to enemies and a blink o of hope to allies. The fearsome Pirate King had the aid of mighty beast, one who sworn its loyalty and life to the Pirate King’s crew, but above all, to the King himself. There was no such need of destroying and defiling the beauty of the mighty sea with the dumping of bodies and their blood as the beast swallowed and scraped every meat and drop from the bones, leaving them only to be sold for a pint of profit._

_Captain Bill Cipher would face this mighty king, the mighty beast, head on! No man that should cross Bill Cipher and live to tell the tale! Sneaking stealthy, winning over the hearts of the unloyal crew with promises of gold and silver, he faced the Pirate King in a one on one battle for the servitude of the beast. Whoever shall win, would receive the Beast’s utmost loyalty, as well as an army to be under their service. Though who ever falls, shall be ripped apart and eaten whole by the very same Beast._

_Bill stepped forward, as did the Pirate King, being face to face, eye to eye, breathes beating in each other’s faces. As Bill placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, he inhaled deeply, smelling the familiar smell of fish, sea water, and dreams._

Bill’s amber eyes bolted open, staring into glowing, green blue eyes. He bolted from the warmth of his pillows, making a mad grab for his blade underneath his pillow but found quickly someone had taken it from its resting place. In a desperate attempt to defend himself, he went to reach for the neck of the intruder, preparing to squeeze the life out of his throat. He only stopped when he saw webbed fins stretch from either side a patch of curly, messy hair.

“Damn it, siren!” Bill snarled, making a mad grab for the little fish who ducked from his hand, using the sheathe of his own blade to swat his hand away. He had a mischievous grin on his face and that pissed Bill off even more. He growled, grabbing the blade, yanking it from the webbed little fingers. It whined and seemed to pout about Bill’s bad attitude while Wendy cackled from the doorway.

“Finally! Ya over slept again, Captain!” She said, leaning against the wooden beam, looking quite proud. Bill grunted and pushed Dipper’s face away his bedside, hissing at him slightly.

“Get out of here, ya rugged shrew!” Bill snarled at Wendy, throwing one his boots at her. She quickly shut the door, the boot slamming against the door. He huffed angrily before sighing to calm himself. He began rebuttoning his shirt and looked down at the Siren who was resting its chin on his bed, looking up at him from under its eyelashes. Bill grimaced when it gave him a smile, still no teeth. Bill buttoned up his shirt swung his legs over the bedside, looking about for his pants.

The siren, rather helpfully, handed him his discarded pants. He slipped into them, standing up and getting his vest while tucking in his dress shirt.

“Alright, Siren. We’re gonna be doing ropes again today. Do ya’ll understand?” He said firmly, turning around as he slipped the vest on. Dipper made a soft clicking noise in response but Bill still had no idea what _that_ meant.

“Whatever.” Bill huffed, putting on his boots with ease and his large coat. He didn’t bother with the hat as he combed his fingers through his golden hair. He turned and looked down at the siren, which rested in a large bucket they had found. Bill had tried his very best to keep the siren outside but it would cry all night long if he hadn’t brought it in here and none of the crew men wanted to remove the tank so he just got a large bucket of sea water and dealt with it. Bill had no idea how the siren slept in it but as far as he knew, it did sleep. If it didn’t, tough luck.

Bill leaned down, gently running his hands over the bandages, wondering if he should change them. It hissed softly in slight ache but it seemed to be healing much quicker than Bill had thought. Several scratches were already gone and the bruise around its neck was gone as well. He guessed it was because sirens had magic but he knew nothing if it was true or not. He noticed the ear fin was healing quite nicely too. Good.

Bill squatted down, putting a hand on its lower back and hooking an arm on the fish part. It suddenly wrapped its arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly as he lifted the fish out of the bucket. With one hand and very carefully, he tucked his new compass into his breast pocket and pinned his sword by his side, right on his hip. He went over to the door and the siren opened it, having learned by watching how to open doors. This made Bill annoyed as on the first night, as it had learned quickly and snuck into Bill’s room.

“Finally, the royal couple joins us!” Wendy announced, gesturing rather dramatically to the both of them. Bill scowled in return and swore.

“Stick it where it hurts, Red.” Bill snipped at her, growling softly. Dipper gave her a blank stare before its ear fins expanding and exposed its teeth, making a low threatening clicking noise, but only when he heard Bill’s growl.

However, Dipper’s threatening appearance quickly went down the drain when he was put in his tank and he immediately quieted down.

“How hurtful, Captain!” She swayed a bit, sighing hurtfully. She grinned and handed Bill the map. “Where we headed?”

“Was the sail full and open?”

“About as full as a sail holding a siren can be. Pretty full. Hardly a tear anywhere in it.” Wendy answered, bending down and gently scratching under Dipper’s chin, him giving soft purrs and leaning into her hand.

“Then we’ll keep going west, to that trader town. We got stuff to sell and they got money to spend. It won’t hurt to refresh supplies anyhow, plus we can also get the Siren a real tank to sit in.” He gestured to Dipper as he spoke, making its ear fins perk at him when it was mentioned.

“Sounds good. We need more ale and beer anyway.” Wendy said as she stood up, patting Dipper’s head. “And then?”

Bill uncurled the map, looking over it. He frowned a bit before just shrugging, folding it back up.

“Don’t know yet. I’ll think on it later.” Bill sighed. Wendy shook her head softly and grumbled under her breath about how useless Bill was sometimes. Bill heard her clearly but chose to ignore her in favor of plopping some rope down in front of Dipper. It immediately started working on carefully measuring and ripping apart the rope.

“Got him to know exactly what to do?” Wendy asked.

“Can’t have him sitting around and being lazy like the rest of’em.” Bill grunted, shaking his head. Wendy smiled widely. Bill gave her a curious look but she kept smiling. “What?!” He snapped.

“You said him.”

“Red, I’ll slice those pretty lips over yours clean off if you don’t get back to work.” Bill hissed in warning. She scurried off, giggling while Bill rolled his eyes. He looked down at Dipper who wasn’t paying attention or working on the rope like he had been told to do silently. He was staring far off into the distance, his eyes glazed over and his ear fins perked up.

Bill snapped his fingers in front of its face, making it flinch from him.

“Work, siren.” He pointed to the rope and Dipper pouted slightly. Bill growled in slight annoyance, opening his mouth to give it a lecture.

“SHIP AHOY! MERCHANT SHIP FROM HER MAJESTY’S PERSONAL SERVICE, FRESH OFF THE WEST!” Bill whipped his head up to the crow’s nest, seeing Edward up there. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted back up to him.

“HAVE THEY SPOTTED US YET?”

“NO SIR!” Bill turned to his crew and snapped his fingers three times.

“You heard the man! Prepare to be civil, you worthless meat sacks!” He turned around to Dipper and frowned. He walked into his room and grabbed the blanket before walking back out, just before the wailing started. Bill flipped the lid on the tank and pushed Dipper down a bit so it would close. It looked up at him, lightly pushing on the lid to be let free. He grimaced at the big eyes filling with tears and those tears fading into the sea water.

He lifted the lid slightly.

“You stay here, Dipper. Don’t be peeking’ understand?” Dipper blinked at him cluelessly and Bill sighed heavily. Not like the siren _could_ go anywhere. It was basically stuck in the tank. He had no idea how long sirens lasted without water but he didn’t want to test it. Not yet. Much too soon. He needed a healthy siren to test on.

“HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TILL WE MEET THE MERCHANTS?”

“ABOUT AN HOUR, CAPTAIN!” Not very long. He watched the merchant flag that had once always waved above them all, fling up on the pole. As he blinked, the fearsome flag flashed behind his eyelids and he bit his cheek.

He closed his eyes; the winds were picking up and changing again. They were changing over to a new tide, new wave and bringing a fresher taste of salt into the air and a thin layer on deck.

Bill opened his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose. He moved forward slightly but stopped when he felt a small hand on his coat. He looked down to see Dipper watching him with glowing eyes.

“What?” Bill hissed. Dipper’s ear fins expanded and it growled at him, gripping tighter on his coat but made no move to attack or showing real hostility to him. Bill contemplated for a moment as Dipper released him, smoothing his coat out with its webbed hand. Dipper gave him a rather mischievous smile, its tail curling behind it and Bill understood. Dipper was wishing him luck.

The siren had only been on the ship for three days and its intelligence always seemed to astonish him. It seemed to be growing an understanding of human speech though it still hadn’t spoke a lick of it. Wendy said four times too often that in due time, the siren would be speaking not only English but also Spanish soon.

When they would reach the trader town, Bill planned on installing a bigger tank where the current one was, perhaps one by his soon to be remade throne and another in his quarters. The siren hated being too far from him and it was getting tedious with the constant wailing of a baby dolphin.

Bill hummed slightly and walked up the stairs to where the wheel stood. He stood behind the railing, above Dipper so it wouldn’t start wailing from not being able to see him. He oversaw everything, his crew putting on their best clothes and cleaning up well, organizing the deck. Bill himself straightened his collar and his shirt, making sure it was tucked in well and his vest was buttoned properly.

Wendy suddenly came from the quarters, wearing a dress from the last raid. She hid a smile behind a fan as the boys whistled at her. She seemed to soak in the compliments before,

“YA’LL BETTER BE WORKING ON BEING CLEAN SHIT OR I’LL RIP OFF THE NUBS FROM YOUR CHEST AND REPLACE’M WITH YOUR EYEBALLS, YOU SWEATY DOGS!” She snarled viciously, foam coming from the corner of her mouth. Even Dipper was hiding under the cover of the tank. It had pulled the blanket over the tank, knowing Bill wanted to hide it.

Time passed and they finished cleaning up just before they lined up with the opposing ship.

“Ahoy!” Bill called, stepping down from his perch. Dipper was hidden just fine under the blanket in his tank as he stepped past.

“Ahoy!” shouted the opposing captain as he stepped to the edge of his ship. He was shaved perfectly, just like a nobleman.

“Captain Bill Cipher, good sir! Where do you hail from?”

“The British Empire, young man! Do you not recognize your own flag?” The captain shouted, his cane tapping the wood. Bill’s eye twitched before he chuckled.

“Get my cane, lass.” Bill whispered to Wendy who nodded. “Apologies, my friend! I’m a bit blind sometime! Please, won’t you come aboard and we shall chat?”

“A spot of tea then?”

“Indeed! Get the boards!” He yelled to his crew. Bill looked over his shoulder at where Dipper was laying. He was peeking from under the blanket. Bill stomped his foot and Dipper quickly went back under the blanket, the lid slamming shut.

The boarding boards were laid across the two ships and the other captain came across, Bill giving him a smile as Wendy handed him his cane.

“Where were you headed off to, my friend?” Bill asked, leaning on the cane with a smile.

“Eh, I’m not the navigator.” The old captain grumbled. Bill’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, holding his hand out to shake his hand. The captain was holding his hands behind his back as he walked but ignored Bill’s hand rather rudely.

“Fine ship you have here.” The captain said as he approached Bill. The blond captain smiled wide, turning around.

“Isn’t she? I got her from my father!” Bill said, his voice turning excited as he looked over his own ship in satisfaction and pride.

“Captain…” Wendy whispered as a few others from the other ship crossed the boards. The other captain came over to Wendy, smiling her down and giving her a wink. She hid a disgusted look behind the feathered fan but giggled forcibly

“She is very beautiful, indeed. What was your name again, Captain?” The other agreed but more looking at Wendy now.

“Bill Cipher. A name you should remember, my friend…” Bill said, grinning but still having his back to the trader. “I’m a merchant. A fine one, I do believe so~” Bill chuckled.

“Ah, yes. I can tell. You take good care of your ship and crew. A very generous man, are you?” Bill smiled widely, flipping his hair behind his ear.

“Well~ I suppossseee I am.” Bill chuckled. His ear twitched, hearing the sound of the tank opening and looked to it. Dipper was opening the tank and looking frantic and frightened. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and he began to sing.

Bill turned around to quickly realize that the others had also been pirates. What gave it away was that the captain had Wendy in his grasp with a sword to her neck. The captain was frozen, listening to the siren’s sweet song. His weapon dropped from his hand to the deck and soon all of the other’s crew dropped their weapons.

Bill watched in fascination as Dipper swayed slowly, his features looking heavenly as his scales glowed serenely and for a moment, Bill forgot he was a Siren.

“Captain look.” Wendy whispered as the other pirates began to travel onto the ship, dropping their weapons. “He’s…helping us.” Bill hummed at her words. “How is his song not affecting us?” He didn’t answer that, just shaking his head.

Slowly, the pirates began to go back on their ship and began making trips back and forth, lying supplies onto Bill’s ship, including treasure and valuables. Dipper didn’t stop singing for a moment and seemed to really get into his singing, closing his eyes and his voice seemed to curve and curl. If Bill focused on it too long, he’d find himself following the others into being drawn to the spell.

His own crew was not affected by the siren’s song and they began to take advantage of that. The supplies the pirates were laying on deck were being packed away, as well as the treasure. Soon, they were bringing weapons and ammunition and Wendy was getting so happy.

“Captain, I think this must be the best decision that has ever been made.” She said, tears pricking her eyes out of the joyful sight at seeing so much stuff being put on their ship.

“Huh? What?” Bill asked, snapping back into the real world.

“Keeping Dipper. Best thing in the world. Oh he deserves something extraordinary as a prize. This is amazing. You should pay the crew this week with such a bountiful feast waiting for us tonight!” Wendy sniffled, wiping her eye with a handkerchief. Bill nodded a bit, eyeing the siren. He was smiling so brightly. He seemed to be so happy doing this.

It took a few hours to get the boat striped of valuables, only then did Bill was very proud. Especially since he now has an amazing throne to sit on.

“Alright, now what?” Wendy said, eyeing the enemy pirates as they stood on their own ship.

“Hmmm…” Bill hummed, leaning on his cane. He looked at his  crew and smiled. “Kill about half of them. Let’s show these flesh bags how to party, eh fellas?!” His crew cheered. “Leave the Captain alive, lads! Let those who we decide to let live remember the name Bill Cipher and his mighty crew!” They cheered again and ran for the ship, ready to make it a blood bath.

“Now, what to do with  the Captain…” Bill hummed out, stroking his chin. Wendy leaning on one leg, humming softly.

“Slaughter him like a pig and cover his ship with the blood?”

“We did that last time.”

“Rip his eyes out?”

“Eh…”

“How about we slice his legs off and rubs salt in the wounds?”

“That’s a waste of salt.”

Bill sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his coat and looked down at Dipper, who still sang ever so sweetly. He pointed to the Captain they were talking about. While he sang, his stomach grumbled audibly. Wendy’s eyes widen.

“He wants the Captain...Cap’, he wants the reward.” Bill stared at Dipper through slit eyes and grinned.

“Let’em has it then.” Bill whispered, snapping his fingers. Two of his crewmen stepped on either side of the captain and walked him over to Dipper. The siren looked up to Bill as he patted his head. Suddenly, he stopped singing, closing his mouth for just a moment. Bill heard the screams of the awakening men as his men sliced into their flesh, able to hear the familiar sounds from how far away he was.

Dipper’s voice turned deep and haunting as his eyes glowed almost lightening blue, the captain falling under his spell completely as the siren restarted his song. Bill stepped away and snapped his fingers again, the men stepping away as the captain kneeled in front of the siren’s tank. Bill watched with an amused stare as Dipper cupped his face, stroking the apples of his cheeks with his thumbs. Dipper was a siren, he reminded himself.

He watched Dipper grab the captain by his hair and smash his face into the water he rested in, pulling him under. He watched as Dipper held him under as his spell shattered completely and captain fought for every inch of his life. He smirked when Dipper turned sadistic and yanked the captain up for a breath before slamming him back into the water, holding him under. Dipper continued this sadistic treatment a few more times before grabbing the captain by his wrists and keeping him down.

Green eyes darted to ember eyes and they shared sadistic grins as the captain ceased the struggles and twitching. Dipper pulled the captain into his tank halfway before suddenly opening his mouth wide, revealing the several rows of razor sharp fangs. His jaw seemed to unhinge as he bit into the flesh on the captain’s face. Bill turned to the side when he realized Dipper was practically skinning the captain, not wanting to watch any longer. Wendy was forcing her attention on something else before she eventually went aboard the other ship to make sure no valuables had been missed.

Dipper was a siren, Bill reminded himself once again.

Not only did their songs lead sailors to their death, their bodies would feed the demons. He tried to focus away from the sounds of ripping flesh and meat, putting the image in his head of Dipper eating some sort of steak instead of a person. He clenched his fists. If this is what it takes to be feared, he grinned slightly, he will feed the siren  any man  it wants.

Bill swallowed thickly and climbed onto the boards that still connected the two ships, his hands behind his back, twirling his cane. He had this cane for several years, when he broke his leg during his first few raids. Sometimes, before a storm, his knee would ache and he’d need the cane. Luckily, it wasn’t needed for that.  He was fond of it,  of course.

Bill held his cane up in his hands, seeing a coward trying to escape the lovely carnage his men were causing on his ship. He stepped rather gracefully onto the ship, in front of the young brat, ripping off the sheathe of his hidden blade and rising the thin sword to the once man. That is why he especially loved his cane. The cowardly child pulled his own sword, raising it to Bill in return.

“Leaving so soon? You don’t just _leave_ a Bill Cipher’s party! But if you insist, my friend!” Bill cackled insanely, suddenly bolting forward, the other not prepared for Bill’s sudden attack.  
***

After they killed off half the crew, torturing and mentally scarring the remaining half by subjecting them to unimaginable horror and grotesque scenes of the beating, still living and warm part of their fellow members and finished them off by ripping out one eye per person, they set fire the ship and left the remaining crew.

Bill now had six new jars of eyeballs now, needing to sort through them and find the best one for his trophy collection.

“I must find it…the prettiest…the wisest….all knowing eye of all of them…” Bill hummed, as he was seated on a crate against the railing. He nodded to one of his men as they set down the final jar and picked up the largest, marveling at how they seemed to watch him. “I only take the best of the best, my dear.” Wendy scrunched her nose when he opened one of the jars.

“Only the best eyes can look upon ya while yi sleep, eh Captain?” Wendy grunted out, her face scrunching up in disgust.

“That’s about right, Red!” Bill chuckled out as his eyes filled with child-like wonder when he, very carefully, shook and twisted the open, bloody jar about. He hummed an old tune, familiar to all who heard it but name long forgotten, as he pulled his leather gloves on, looking over the jars of eyeballs.

“Why do ya collect all these jars only to take like, one or two from them and toss the rest?” Wendy asked, leaning against the railing next to him.

“Why do ya always ask me this every time I start sorting my eyes?”

“ ‘Cause you never give me a straight answer!” Wendy shot back proudly. All Bill gave her was a bored glance before his gaze brightened to the jars. The light faded slightly from his eyes as he sat the jar in his lap.

“Its….sort of…a tradition…in the Cipher men’s special way. All battles we go through and win, we take the eyes from the wisest of them all. Like a trophy.” Bill grumbled out quietly. Wendy’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Like…how some take ears or scalps? “

“Uh, that’s a bit odd and disgusting but sure.” Bill brushed off, picking out one of the eyes with the upmost practiced hand to hold it carefully in his hand. He rolled it about and over in his hand, a little between in fingers in the cleverest of ways before frowning.

“Siren!” He yelled out.

Dipper’s ear fins perked out from the curly batch and its head jerked to Bill’s direction. In between its wet, red jaws was a batch of flayed meat with blood drizzling down its neck. It jerked the meat up and swallowed it down, its gullet expanding with such a big piece of meat going down before its glowing eyes locked onto what Bill was holding. Bill let out a soft and quick whistle, which made its ear perk up and Bill tossed the bad eye to it. Dipper lurched forward and got it with surprising ease, chewing for a second before swallowing it down like a grape.

“How long will he be chewing on the captain?” Wendy asked meekly, her face turning paler than normal.

“I don’t know…about a few hours or so… He’s a wee siren…he might not even eat all of it.” Bill mumbled out, pulling out another eye. Wendy shot him a smile but Bill didn’t give her a tick of the day.

“I hope he finishes soon…I’m not like most of the lads…can’t really stomach this sort of thing as well.” Wendy admitted weakly, swallowing.

“I know, my dear. That’s why I don’t make you hunt the dogs unless we need you.” Bill whistled as he tossed yet another eye to Dipper, who gladly gobbled it up. Wendy stared at him with wide green eyes, surprise and shock in her face.

“R-Really? I…I always figured ya forgot about me in that, Captain…”

“Don’t start looking into it, Red.” Bill hissed at her, making Wendy huff and roll her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m totally going to try to court your crusty ass.” Wendy snorted out. Bill scowled as he tossed another eyeball to Dipper, who was now facing him and eating at the same time. His tank water was murky with blood and bits of meat, little dribbles of blood on the outside of it.

“Don’t you have some sort of work to do instead of botherin’ me?" Bill hissed softly, looking over four eyes at the same time, already a quarter of a way through a jar.

“Nah, not really.”

“Then why don’t you do that paperwork that you were suppose to give me two weeks ago?!” Bill suddenly snarled as he tossed the four eyeballs to Dipper, who caught each one with his tongue. Wendy looked down at the deck, looking a bit shameful.

“ ‘Cause the boys used it for kindling two weeks ago…” Wendy admitted quietly, not looking up at Bill. The Captain’s eyes flickered up from his work and they twitched before he let out a low growl. Dipper’s ear fins flickered up at the sound and Wendy’s eyes widen slightly when Dipper’s eyes started glowing and searching for the sound of Bill’s anger, his fangs beginning to bare in hostility.

“I-I’m sorry! They took them when I wasn’t lookin’ and used them for fireballs at that ship!” Wendy squeaked out, shaking slightly when Dipper started to bare his fangs more menacingly, slowly starting to crawl out of his tank. Bill snapped his fingers, giving a wave of his hand and Dipper immediately went back to munching and digging into the meat sack.

“Y-You’ve been training’im, I see…” Wendy murmured softly. Bill grinned darkly at Dipper and licked his lips slowly.

“It’s easy to tame something when it gets hungry. You just have to make sure you’re the hand that feeds it before anyone else can.” Bill snickered softly. He shot Dipper a sweet smile, making Dipper look so happy and wave or wag his lower body, smiling so bright at Bill. Wendy swallowed thickly at the scene.

“It’s been three days though, Captain. We need to have a talk with the crew about Dipper.” Wendy reminded him quietly. Bill squinted his eyes at Wendy in slight disapproval.”Captain, it’s the rule you made to avoid a mutiny. We have a new man on board for three days and then the crew decides how well they work with him. If they don’t like him at all…” Wendy’s eyes flickered away slightly. Bill glanced at her before sighing and letting out a groan of disapproval.

“I did make it a rule…Get the lanterns and oil. It’ll be tonight. I won’t do it while he’s eating; it’ll just make’im look worse.” Wendy nodded firmly, grabbing a few of the crew to help her get the job done quicker.

Bill looked up when he heard a slow clicking noise from Dipper. The siren tilted his head at him before gesturing for the captain to come closer. Bill grunted before sighing as he got up, pressing his lips together tightly. He walked over, swallowing thickly at the sight. Half of the man had been devoured; the stomach up was completely gone and picked clean. Not only had Dipper set the clean bits of skeleton parts beside his tank, he also took the time of taking the man’s clothes off his corpse and fold them, which were seated beside the skeleton. Bill swallowed thickly but knew it was Dipper’s gesture and effort to keep the ship decently clean.

Bill stood over Dipper, wonder what the siren wanted from him now. He held out his closed fists to Bill, indicating he wanted to give him something. Bill cupped the small hand and the siren dropped two, well cleaned eyeballs into his luckily covered gloved hand. Bill’s eyes flickered up to the siren’s eyes and for a moment, Bill felt fear. The skin crawling with millions of spiders, a chill running up his spine, his stomach churning over and over again.

Why did Bill feel fear?

The eyes Dipper had were much older than the child he was before. Bill swallowed thickly. He petted Dipper’s hair, showing he did a good job and received a happy purr in response before Bill quickly went back to the crate. Dipper watched each and every step, grinning almost knowingly.

He needed to sort the eyes, Bill reminded himself. But in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind, he had a feeling that Dipper knew the eyes he had, had been the ones he was looking for.  
***

Bill poured another bath of warm seawater onto the moody siren. Not only did the siren eat the entire man, it made a whole mess in its tank, and shredded its bandages in certain places just to spite Bill. Wendy and a few others were cleaning the tank and refilling it with fresh seawater. Bill planned on getting an even bigger tank for the little guy because he had a sinking feeling that the siren was going to get huge. Bill was now cleaning Dipper himself, because it covered itself in some of the gore and it was all in those perfect curls. Dipper was oddly moody and not wanting to cooperate with him at all.

“Hold still, damn it!” Bill snapped, trying to scrub Dipper’s hair. Dipper was making some sort of screeching calls at the rough treatment and fighting to get away from Bill. The Captain looked up when Wendy came running up, soaked on the front of her clothes and with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows.

“Captain!” Wendy snapped, putting her hands on her hips as she came over. “Stop and listen!”

Bill held the siren still in the basin, glaring over at her but allowed himself to follow her order. He quickly realized the siren was weeping and wheezing quietly, clutching the sides of the basin in an iron grip, his knuckles fleshing purple from the tight grip. Bill eased his grip and rubbed where he had been gripping the small siren, huffing and cursing himself under his breath for getting out of hand. Wendy sighed in relief as she wringed her hair, droplets of water dripped onto the upper deck.

“Captain, he probably thinks this is a punishment so he’s trying to avoid the pain of it.” Wendy continued, her voice quieting when Bill glared at her. He looked down at Dipper before sighing as he petted Dipper’s head gently. Dipper sniffled, wiping its eyes and hiccupped but seemed to try to purr but it was still trembling. Bill groaned softly in annoyance.

“There, there, fish brat. You ain’t in any trouble.” Bill tried a bit of a gentler approach, gritting his teeth as he slowly began massaging Dipper’s head and hair gently. Dipper began to relax into the gentler touch and the purring growing stronger, as he leaned into Bill’s hands, his tail curling. Bill was sure that thing had grown or something.

Bill kept massaging Dipper’s head, combing out the perfect curls and Wendy sighed in relief. They don’t want to mess up in trying to tame and train a siren at the same time. That would probably come back and bite them in their sorry asses. Or the siren would when it got fed up with them.  Bill’s massaging on Dipper’s head got the siren purring happily and had the most peaceful and bliss-filled expression on his face.

“See? We gotta be more careful with him. He’s just a lil siren, after all!” Wendy said a small smile on her face. Bill gave her a look of unamusement, frowning. “What?”

“I don’t know…” Bill grumbled, picking out a bit of flesh and flicking it away. “I don’t think he’s as young as we believe.” Wendy gave Bill a weird look in return and shook her head.

“He can’t be more than twelve, Captain. Look’im! He looks almost just like my…little brothers, last I saw them of course.” Wendy quieted after she said that and Bill looked up at her.

“Ya…Anyway, he don’t seem like a twelve year old or any younger than that.” Bill grumbled, changing his words rather quickly but Wendy ignored it. “I don’t think this lil guy is as little as we make’im to be.”

“Well, how old do _you_ think he is?” Bill shook his head at her, sighing softly.

“Anyway, this ain’t gonna be a regular thing. The bath deal, I mean. I don’t wanna be washing a siren after every meal. I found two nails in this mess.” Bill said, nodding down to Dipper’s perfect curls. “It’s nasty and I don’t appreciate doing this.”

“No one _made_ you do it. All you said was, if he’s going to work for us, he’s gotta be cleaner than that.” Wendy said, huffing and crossing her arms before making a disgusted look on her face. She untucked her shirt and began wringing out the water, looking uncomfortable as hell. Bill rolled his eyes and covered the siren’s eyes as he raised a final bucket of warm seawater over the siren, rinsing him completely.

“Is his tank done?” Bill asked, looking over his handy work. Something _was_ different about the siren but he didn’t know what and that’s what made him very worried. Wendy nodded firmly, getting into attention as Bill stood up straight. “And the lanterns?” Another nod and Bill picked up the siren, who clung tightly to his neck, leaning against him.

“How long until sunset?” Bill asked, his voice quieting slightly. Wendy’s eyes darted away before she swallowed thickly, fiddling with the edge of her very damps shirt.

“About two hours…” Wendy murmured meekly. Bill gave her an unsure look.

“Ya don’t have to be there. I ain’t forcing ya.” Bill said his voice deepening slightly as he spoke. Wendy flinched at his words and rubbed her eyes.

“I’ve handled it before, I can still handle it. Stop babying meh.” Wendy hissed, glaring up at him. Bill frowned deeply.

“You have handled it. Of course, I don’t believe you have a case of sea sickness every morning after and I do recall the boys mentioning you having very vivid dreams afterward. I don’t baby you, Red. I’m looking out for my crew and despite us being full of shits; we make decent partners so ya need to deal with this.” Wendy flinched violently back from his words as if he had slapped her. “I ain’t giving ya special treatment neither, I’m giving ya immunity. Either takes my offer of staying back or you sit in your hammock and pout and cry like a child about your stomach, as you always do.”

Wendy gritted her teeth and glared at Bill angrily, curling her shaking fists and sneering a bit. Dipper was brought to attention of the tension between the two and his ear fins expanded as he went on alert.

“You’re saying that as if he’s gonna lose too!” Wendy snapped out, stomping her foot against the wooden platform.

“Oh please, spare me your angry tears. It’s a siren. What man would try to tame a siren and was in his right mind?” Bill grinned, fixing his collar slightly. Dipper looked up at him, his eyes filling with curiosity,

“You wanted to!” Wendy reminded him, her face flushing slightly.

“Who the fuck said I was in my right damn mind?!” Bill snarled angrily. They glared at each other in silence for several minutes. “Go clean out that basin and get the boys together. It’s about time.” Wendy’s breath hitched and she trembled slightly.

Bill sighed before he walked away, Dipper clutching onto his shirt, looking awkward and frightened. Bill looked down at him before he started petting his head gently, calming down quickly. Dipper sniffled a bit, looking up at Bill, his eyes sparkling with the eyes of child innocence, causing Bill to frown and shutter slightly.

“You’re a lil’ liar, aren’t ya? A lil’ wolf cub in sheep’s clothing, aren’t ya?” Bill groveled softly. Dipper’s eyes flickered to slits for a second before turning into innocence with a sweet smile. Bill swallowed thickly as he stepped down onto the main deck and headed for the now shiny, clean tank. He set Dipper into it gently. Dipper got comfortable really quick, humming melodically and smiled rather sweetly at Bill, who kneeled beside the tank.

“Okay, siren, I don’t know what you know or how siren anatomy works but I’m pretty sure ya can understand me, somewhat, right?” Dipper frowned up at Bill as he talked, looking annoyed by his tone. Dipper’s left ear fin twitched before outstretched, Dipper tilting his head slightly as if showing off his injured fin. Bill squinted at Dipper before taking notice of his fin, his eyes widening. He watched as the once shredded ear fin finished healing completely. Lots of bruises and scrapes were way more healed than they were this morning or completely gone. Bill swallowed thickly, leaning back slightly.

“Alrighty…I see you’re filled with many more surprises than I thought.” Bill hummed quietly. He glanced behind him as he saw Wendy from the corner of his eye. He stood up straight, his eyes hidden behind his hair. “I suppose I’ll wish you luck, siren. Today is when we decide whether or not you get to stay here.” Dipper’s ear fins flickered back and a whine came from his throat, lowering himself a little.

Bill walked to the higher deck, up the stairs and to where the railing was above Dipper, looking grim and foreboding.  Dipper looked up at him and then looked around, seeing all the crew surrounding the main deck area. Wendy and a few others were lighting lanterns as the sun fell in the ocean. Dipper looked around fearfully, trembling at the sight. He squeaked softly when he heard loud tapping, over and over again. He looked up at Bill again, seeing his cane in his hand.

“Alright, meat sacks, you know the rules and the deal. You’ve all went through it; you’ve all done it before. Now, it’s time to see if our new stow away is worthy enough to be a part of our little party!” Bill said, slamming his cane down on the railing as he spoke, getting the well deserved attention of his men.

Dipper’s eyes widen when the boys began creeping towards him. He growled softly as they got closer, the growling get louder. They surrounded him in his tank and were watching him with dark, unreadable eyes. The little siren trembled slightly, watching them all with unblinkinging eyes, waiting for it.

“No touching, boys. He’s rather bitey.” One of the men whispered. Dipper was poked in his side and a piercing screech came from him, his fangs being revealed and his eyes shot white as he surveyed the group from where the poking had come from.

“Easy, siren, easy.” Bill warned carefully. Dipper’s eyes flickered back up to him, staring at him in uncertainty.

“Now to begin.” Bill finally said as the boys murmured amongst themselves for a few moments. “Remember, it’s about worth.” Bill unsheathed his sword and pointed at Dipper, whose ear fins pulled back in horror.

“Show it to me!”

   
***

Bill licked his feather tip before dipping it into the ink before he continued writing in his book. He was writing slowly and clearly, careful of each word. He looked up when his door was knocked upon.

“Come in.” Bill grunted, looking back down at his paperwork. Wendy opened the door and stepped in, rubbing her shoulder. “I saw you weren’t there in the beginning. Grew fond of him too quickly, right?” Bill asked, sketching out his name on the paper. Wendy nodded solemnly. “Feel better?” She shook her head.

“He was so small…he didn’t need to go through with it.” Wendy said softly, looking up at Bill with swollen green eyes. Bill sighed heavily and tossed the pen on the paper.

“Red, I set this rule before I even thought of hirin’ you. Hell, my father came up with that concept. Just because…” Bill huffed, running his fingers through his hair, smearing ink on his face and his golden hair.

“Say it.” Wendy snarled. Bill glared at her.

“He won.”

“I don’t call it winning when that happens.”

“We didn’t _know_ that would happen.” Bill reminded her. “He’s fine now, see?” Bill pointed to the sleeping siren on his bed. Dipper was curled underneath the covers of the bed, hardly looking like a hunter of the sea; he was so well tucked in.

“Captain!” Wendy whined, wiping her eye. Bill grumbled softly and scratched his forehead.

“Look, he won. What happened was a lesson from him.” Bill said, standing up and picking up a jar. He placed the jar on the shelf by the other stuff he had as trophies.

“But-“Red, drop it. He won. No one was seriously injured, he’s proven his worth and plus, we got a siren on board! How many people can say that?!” Bill grinned but winced at Wendy’s look of disagreement.

“Captain, he broke the throne chair!”

“Now we don’t have proof of that! Could’ve been any of those old bastards. We did a lot last night, many things involving strength. He passed them all quite well and all the crewmen enjoyed him, even if he can’t speak.” Bill said firmly. Wendy stared at him before stomping her feet and snarling.

“He broke one of the masts, damn it!”

“Wendy, enough!”


	3. Sing Sweet O' Siren

Bill stepped out of his quarters, obviously showing off his brand new greatcoat. A dark navy blue color, lining in lightening blue, gold, and slightly silver sharp royal swirls lining the edges of the fine coat, coming with a rather appropriate hat with a large fluffy white feather. He twirled about as he finished up the last triangular button, straightening and smoothing out the fine coat. He went over to what seemed to be a large crate that went up past Bill’s waist, covered by a large, ratty sheet. He looked up at Wendy, who stepped back onto the ship in her new clothes as well.

“Is all the carpenters gone yet?” He asked, taking a slip of paper from her and looking over it. A bill. Fitting. Not like he planned to pay, of course. Wendy nodded to his question and Bill ripped the sheet off and Wendy carefully lifted the metal and glass lid.

Bill had made a rather great call in getting a much larger tank for the siren, as the day after it was put it, Dipper grew twice his size than he had been when he was found. He about the size of young man now, perhaps seventeen or so. Dipper rose from the tank, yawning and stretching out, showing off the larger fins on his back as he stretched. His face was almost sharper but still had the child cuteness. Blue scales were creeping from his ear fins and going to the apples of his cheeks, almost giving him a freckled cute look. His perfect curly hair had gotten so much more perfect and curlier, which Bill despised. His stupid perfect curls. Dipper shook out those perfectly soaked curls and sprayed a bit of water, yawning tiredly.

Bill petted his head, which Dipper responded with soft purring.”Alright siren,” Bill began, leaning against the tank as he fixed his hat, licking his lips. The siren crossed his arms, resting his arms on the top of his tank, leaning his body against it. “Most, if not all, of the crew isn’t gonna be here for the next few days. Wendy won’t be around either or me, so you’re gonna be the big fish around here, watching the ship and make sure no land walker take her.” Bill ordered firmly, eyeing Dipper from under his hat. All he received was a look of confusion but also at the same time, a mutual understanding of what he had said. Bill frowned slightly.

“Are you sure you should leave him all alone like this? He’s not very good at bein’ by himself. He might start wailing or swallow a wanderer up.” Wendy worried, toying with one of Dipper’s perfect curls, earning a soft purring from the siren as he leaned into her gentle touch. Bill eyed her hand before letting a deep sigh escape him.

“He needs to learn one way or another. He’s getting there, at least. I’m able to disappear from his sight for a time without him whining.” Bill murmured softly. Dipper’s big green eyes watched his mouth move for a moment, quickly making Bill feel uncomfortable and uneasy by the strange stare. He petted Dipper none the less, causing the siren to purr and lean into his hand. Bill’s eyes softened at the sight before they locked eyes with one another. Dipper’s head tilted and moved forward just a bit to get Bill to cup his cheek. While purring all the more sweetly, a thick, long pink tongue rolled from his plump lips and suddenly pulled Bill’s thumb into his mouth. No teeth sinking into his flesh and bone, just simply sucking. Dipper put a hand over Bill’s to keep it there, keeping their eyes locked.

Wendy was tensed, watching for a signal as she had her hand on her sword. Bill shivered before Dipper released him after a moment, giving Bill a sweet smile that made Bill cringe and Wendy pale.

“He needs to stop doing that. It makes me worry.” Wendy hissed softly, sharpening her gaze and relaxing her tense body. Bill only shook his head, wiping the oddly thick and a bit sticky saliva off his hand and onto his pants.

“I suppose it’s his way of showing trust to me or he’s trying to tell me to trust him.” Bill mumbled, shrugging as he shook his head. Bill sighed softly, petting Dipper’s head to restart the soft purring while Wendy shook her head with a small smirk.

“I bet ya like the feelin’ of him suckin’ on your thumb, ya creepy old man.” Wendy giggled, stepping back to successfully avoid a smack to her face or shoulder, though she wanted to make sure she couldn’t find out.

“Quiet you little shrew!” Bill snapped at her, only making her giggle more. Dipper simply smiled at them both, just as innocent as he had when he had been much smaller. Bill glanced at Wendy, watching her reaction. She paled a bit more than usual and swallowed thickly, with good reason of course. Bill and Wendy’s eyes met and they nodded at each other.

“Alright siren, you’re in charge for now.” Bill said, stepping back. Dipper’s ear fins perked and his eyes locked onto Bill’s form, growing tense.

“Captain, are you sure?” Wendy whispered to him, following the other man closely.

“I need some alone time. He’s gets clingy way too often.” Bill whispered back. Dipper’s ear fins pulled back and he frowned, like he was trying to pout and look sad. This was working much more efficiently than Bill had hoped. Suddenly, the sound of seagulls interrupted whatever plans Dipper had, just with their annoying loud voice, making Dipper get a bit startled and look away from Bill and Wendy to focus on the annoying birds. As soon as those perfect green eyes looked away, Bill bolted off the ship, Wendy at his heels.

When they were far enough, Bill stopped them both, panting quietly. They were both bent over, hands on their knees and trying to act like they weren’t as out of shape as they really were, panting very quietly.

“Hear anything, Red?” Bill asked, covering his mouth as he tried to relax his breathing. He eyed the distance ship and glanced at Wendy as she shook her head.

“Captain, this is the worst idea you have ever had. You would make a terrible farther, or owner of any sort of pet.” Wendy hissed, frowning as she stood up straight, Bill quickly doing the same. Bill rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

“You followed me. You would make a terrible mother.” Bill scoffed at her. Wendy rolled her eyes right back at him, much more mastered at this then him.

“I told you, I don’t want children.”

“You’d be gone way too long anyway.” Bill reasoned. She looked at him, biting her lip.

“Anyway!” She suddenly said, changing the subject rather quickly. “You better visit Dipper tonight or he might swallow the entire harbor while you were busy drinking yourself to death!” Wendy hissed, grabbing her mane of red hair and began to braid it over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to remember but no promises. Now you better remember this, Red! This is important stuff! We’re only staying here for about five more days. In four days, everyone needs to be back on the ship for cleaning, organizing and packing. Remind those rotten meat sacks whenever you see them, okay? I will leave their sorry asses here.” Bill ordered firmly. Wendy nodded, saluting after tying the braid. She then pulled on a nice bonnet and smiled at him.

“See ya in four days, Captain!” Wendy giggled her voice turning into a southern bell of sorts. Didn’t help with her dress. She pulled open the parasol she had been carrying and walked off, giving him a small wave. He waved her farewell and shook his head as he watched her pick up her dress a bit over a puddle.

“She always overdoes that look.” He grumbled softly, fixing his clothes and pulled his cane out before sauntering off rather classily. He needed to make plenty of deals in this fine town, of course.

* * *

 

  
Bill licked the tip of his leather glove thumb, counting out the coins and money he had just been given by the hooded stranger.

“Pleasure doing business with you. Let’s do it again sometime…or…maybe not?” He jerked his cane up, the sheath falling to the ground and he sliced cleanly through his business partner. A dull thump of a thick head dropping off echoed through the alleyway. Bill watched as the body slump forward and he grinned before slicing the air behind him to get the blood off his blade, flinging it onto the wall behind him. He kneeled down, careful not to slip in the slowly spilling blood, and dug through the pockets. He pulled out a wallet and took out all of its contents before tucking it back into place. Bill tucked the items into a pocket and got up, sheathing his sword.

He stepped out from the alleyway, grabbing the hand from a stranger waiting there, a thick envelope being tucked into his coat sleeve.

“Pleasure.” Bill purred as he chuckled deeply, passing the stranger with a pat on her back. Off he went to the nearest pub. He slipped inside easily enough and got a table, slamming his hand down a few times for the bar wench. He smiled sweetly at her, making her flush as he ordered a few pints and some supper. He thought back to what he had done, focusing on his own silence rather than the other drunken patrons; some of them were probably his crew. He knew a good quarter or half of them were off writing letters to their families with a sack full of money. Not like Bill cared much.

He had a pocketful of gold. He hadn’t been back to the ship in two days and he wasn’t planning on coming back until he had enough deals to run this town to the ground. Finding business partners and sleeping in inns during the day, making deals and completing them at night then having another pocketful of golf to stowaway for another trip. He knew or at least, had a very good feeling he’d be one of the few to be back with double the money they started with.

Was Bill frugal and a mooch? You better bet your pants he was. Money kept his lovely ship in good condition and a loyal crew to take care of her. Bill smiled at the bar wench who seated his supper in front of him. He wasn’t one for big meals but he felt like the king of the world tonight. He dug into his meal of fresh, cooked venison with some potato soup on the side, as well a few drinks.

“Captain!” Wendy suddenly slammed herself down onto the other chair, making Bill choke a bit in surprise on his food. He swallowed thickly and jerked the napkin from his collar to wipe his mouth while he glared at her angrily.

“Damn it, Red! What do you want now?!” Bill hissed out lethally as Wendy took a couple of deep breaths, her pale face flushing with either effort or ale.

“People are disappearing, not the ones that are in deals or were found dead. People are really going missing, Captain!” Wendy said, looking oddly frightened. Bill frowned slightly.

“And I care because?!” Bill snapped, taking a swing of his drink before slamming it on the table. “We’re leaving in two days and you’re bothering me with this?” Wendy swallowed thickly.

“Because witnesses who’ve seen them last, are all saying they saw them near the shipyard.” Wendy hissed out, her voice quieting. Bill took another swing of ale.

“Then why are you here, bothering me in between jobs with useless information when instead, you could’ve dealt with it and got some extra coin jingling in your pocket!” Bill snapped as he slammed his mug on the table, splashing the drink around a bit. Wendy jumped back and quickly got to her feet, looking firmer now.

“Red, you have a sword, use it! God damn!” Bill snapped, snapping his fingers. She quickly nodded and bowed a bit with a salute before she rushed out.

Bill swore under his breath before he continued his tasty meal. Why did Red come to him about this, he wondered? Normally she’d help with the kidnapping. Bill frowned, taking a sip of his soup before ordering some wine to go as he finished his meal. Wendy was smart when it came up to pay, which is why it didn’t make any sense for her to come to him. She couldn’t possibly think…he narrowed his eyes.

The Siren…

He gave a tender smile to the bar wench, taking the bottle and paying. He made a dramatic show of giving her more than a generous tip, which he received a sweet kiss to his cheek with a rather flirty smile. He felt his face heat up at the kiss but only gave her a rugged smile that got her flustered. With a tip of his hat, he bid her a farewell before setting out, ignoring but noticing the look of disappointment in her face.

He was smiling as he walked down the darkening streets. Perhaps he’d pay her a visit again tomorrow? She was an awfully pretty thing, and seemed like a sweetheart. A darker grin stretched his face as he took a sip of the wine. Perhaps he could do a bit rewriting of her sweetness during tomorrow night? He chuckled rather deeply at the mere thought.

He wasn’t much of ladies’ man but women did have the tendency to throw themselves’ at him whenever he came to a new town. Good stress reliever, he’d admit. He had made it a habit that every town they went to, he’d have one night with one lucky lady. Of course, he wasn’t the younger, much more dashing man whore he had been in his teen years but women enjoyed a rather powerful mysterious being that just wanders into town. He had too much play time in his younger years, not enough work done.

He walked into the inn he had been staying at and went to his room. Tomorrow, he’d go around and do some map shopping, perhaps get a few updated and then get some supplies and new clothes. They especially needed a new destination.  
***

Bill was leaned against a bed’s headboard, sighing peacefully. He was completely bare, sweaty, and feeling satisfied. The young bar wench seemed to be very happy with the experience and was nuzzling into his side, tracing the scars on his toned stomach. She had been a sweet partner and was perfect for quiet company, which he preferred more than what had happened but he wouldn’t complain. He felt small taps on his stomach and opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and looked down at her.

“Captain Cipher?” She whispered, her voice sounding as if she wasn’t sure if it was a dream.

“Yes, milady?” he teased, petting her head gently. He quickly noticed the flushing of her cheeks to scarlet in the dimness of the candle light.

“Could…could we…?” she asked timidly, looking away out of embarrassment. Bill chuckled deeply at her embarrassment and stroked her cheek sweetly, making her blue eyes look up to him. He grinned ruggedly, her cheeks darkening in return.

“I suppose…” He purred. She smiled and sat up slightly, covering her nude body with the blanket. He chuckled at her playfulness though the smile was forced. He licked his fore finger and thumb, reaching over and plucking the flame out.

* * *

 

 Bill sighed peacefully as he walked into the ship yard area, the familiar smell of salt and fish dripping through the area/ In his arms, he carried the supplies he had gather over the last few days. This wasn’t nearly enough but it was more personal stuff anyway.

“There you are, Captain!” Wendy called to him from behind. He turned to her slightly, seeing she was also carrying a few boxes of supplies, as well as a new gun over her shoulder.

“Yes, hello, I am here.” Bill sighed out sarcastically, rubbing one his eyes rather sleepily. She gave him a look before rolling her eyes.

“Well, good. The others will be in a few hours and then we can start the supply run. Boy, you’re in for a surprise when you get on the ship, Captain.” Wendy smirked as she spoke, walking slightly behind him. Bill gave her a look over his shoulder as they stepped onto the loading board to his ship. “You haven’t gone to see Dipper, have you?” Bill bit his lip a bit, looking away. “Of course not. It’s no wonder.” Wendy sighed as they stepped onto the deck. Bill’s eyes bulged slightly as they went wide with shock.

“WHO ARE ALL THESE MEATSACKS?!” Bill snarled angrily. There were dozens upon dozens of men and women, even a few children running about on his ship, organizing, sanding, repainting, fishing for food, or cleaning. Bill could hear the singing of the damn siren and glared to where his tank was, seeing the siren in his tank just where he had left him.

He was singing ever so sweetly as a rather chubby and tan man was by his side, fixing up the latch on his tank. Did it get bigger? Yeah, the tank was even bigger and Bill was pissed about it.

Dipper seemed to be at peace as he sang, making sure to keep it in line with the waves to make it so much more peaceful. There seemed to be a light fog floating about the ship, Dipper glowing serenely blue where his scales were, making him seem almost heavenly. His ear fin flickered and he opened his eyes to see Bill and Wendy were back. His voice hit a higher note as his eyes filled with happiness. His voice burned sickly sweet in the air before all the working people collapsed where they were, fast asleep. All expect the chubby man by Dipper’s side.

“Siren, what did you-?!”  Bill began as he started heading over before he saw Dipper crawl out of his tank. Dipper crawled out of his tank, easily getting to the deck and using his arms to hold himself up. He rapidly crawled over to Bill, like a lizard, and launched himself onto the Captain, knocking everything from his hands and wrapping his arms his neck tightly in under ten seconds. Bill was slammed onto the deck floor, the siren’s face buried in his neck and clinging to him, making happy clicking noises while Bill had the breath knocked out of him He gasped several times, trying to peel the siren from his neck. Wendy cackled at the sight as she desperately tried not to drop her supplies too

“H-Help!” Bill choked out, though all it did was make Wendy pant as she was unable to breathe from her laughter that still rippled through her. It took several times for the Captain but he managed to unlatch the siren from his neck and stop choking him.

“Dipper, what on earth is all this?” Bill hissed as he rubbed his neck as he got his breath back. Dipper smiled ever so sweetly at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Hiya there!” The large man said as he got up and came over to them. His voice was southernism with a bit of Spanish in the accent. He was largely built but he was flabby.

“Who the hell are you?” Bill snapped impatiently before hissing as Dipper crawled off him and disappeared for two seconds before appearing on the back and shoulder of the stranger.

“Ya’ll can call me Soos! Cause that’s mah name!” He laughed very loudly as Bill began gathering the fallen supplies. “Anyway, this little dude here was telling me with what I can do, I could work on this here fine ship and be a for real pirate!” Soos chuckled deeply, looking very excited, like a child as he gave the siren his hand. Dipper giggled, holding his hand and seemed to be amused by the bigger fingers.

“W-Wait, he _told_ you?” Bill said, his voice cracking at he froze in his tracks.

“Well…it was more of a bunch of wild gestures and singin’ than any actual talkin’. “ Soos mumbled, grinning as he showed off his buck teeth. He petted Dipper’s head, making the siren click at him. “Anyway, I’m here to be a part of ya crew!”

“First off, who are these meat sacks?” Bill snapped, standing up after gathering all the supplies he had dropped. He gestured as best as he could at all the people sleeping on his ship.

“Oh, those is people who wandered on board. Dipper didn’t like them much but he made them useful and made them stay to work on the ship and get it cleans as a surprise for ya when ya got back.” Dipper’s eyes sparkled, almost glowing as he beamed with joy at Bill, obviously waiting for his approval.

“I will admit, this is the best I’ve seen her.” Wendy admitted, looking over at Bill.

“He had’em working all day and night ever since they wandered on board, working them to the bone I’d think!”

Bill stared up at Soos, squinting his eyes as he securitized him. He frowned and glanced at Wendy, giving her a look which she returned with a frown. Bill leaned on his leg, holding the supplies tightly as he pulled his hat off and ran his fingers through his blond hair, combing it back before putting his hat back on, feeling the soft rimming of his felt hat.

“Look Mister…?”

“Soos. Just call meh Soos. We’re all gonna be friends soon anyway.” Soos smiled, poking Dipper’s nose which made the siren gasp almost offended.

“Fine. Soos, look I appreciate you coming on out here and taking care of my siren and all that but there isn’t really much of a need for a…uh…whatever you’re applying to be.” Bill gritted out, giving Dipper a look.

“Well I was applying to be some sort of carpenter on your ship, maybe a repair man, since I am the one who fixed ya’ll mast here.” Soos said, giving them a big ol’ toothy smile. “I just thought it be a nice change for me since living as a farm hand and a carpenter’s apprentice ain’t really for me….so I felt I need something more…” Soos continued, scratching the back of his head nervously. Bill glanced at the admittedly finely repaired mast, then at Soos, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

“I see…” Bill murmured, biting his cheek. He leaned over to Wendy, putting a hand on her shoulder and whispered softly into her ear. She nodded firmly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Lemme have a talk with the first mate here but you can put these supplies away for us while we chat. Don’t start thinking you’re hired though!” Bill ordered his voice hard and firmer. He handed Soos the supplies he had been carrying and handed him Wendy’s supplies. “Put the stuff I gave you in my quarters, the rest can go in the supply area.” Soos nodded with a smile to Dipper and waddled off, the siren still clinging to his back. When he was gone, Bill turned to Wendy.

“What do you think?” Bill asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Wendy did the same, placing a finger on the dimple of her chin as a thoughtful look crossed her features.

“Honestly? I’d think he might be useful. I recognize him. He did do a great job on repairing the mast and he did say he was a farm hand and a carpenter’s apprentice.” Wendy hummed softly, making Bill frowned, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” Bill groaned out, shaking his head and leaning on his cane away from Wendy.

“What?” She asked, gritting her teeth at his reaction.

“You’re honestly thinking I should hire him? He could be lying about those things!”  Bill hissed at her, frowning deeply.

“Please, no city or rich folk boy is that tan.” Wendy scoffed. “You’re being paranoid again.”

“Damn right I’m paranoid! My paranoia helps me from getting my throat slit in my sleep!” Bill snarled at her, curling his long fingers into tight fists. Wendy huffed as she pulled her braid onto her shoulder.

“Okay look, the siren seems to like him-““So what if the damn fish likes him!”

“That fish had this ship cleaned from top to bottom and has it under his thumb. You better give a damn about what he likes!” Wendy snapped at him, jerking the braid back as she flushed with anger. Bill’s eye twitch and he gritted his teeth, baring them slightly.

“Red, watch it.” Bill whispered harshly. Wendy swallowed thickly and backed up, bowing her head slightly.

“The siren, and you, don’t make the final decisions around here. I do. Just as I can rip that pretty little cat tail wagging tongue of your straight out from your mother if you keep speaking like that to me.” Bill growled out, his voice deepening and having an airy echo to it.

“Apologies, Captain.” Wendy gritted out quietly. Bill sighed, uncrossing his arms.

“I’ll give it some thought.” Bill allowed. Wendy looked up at him before narrowing her eyes slightly. They stood in silence, keeping their eyes avoiding each other’s glances. Bill went over the detail, listing the pros and cons in perfect order in his head. He couldn’t find any drawbacks though for hiring the man. Besides the regular drawbacks of needing extra food, which Bill was willing to admit that they had plenty of for a few months. Plus if he was what he said he was, it might save them a trip if he could fix the ship as he said he could. Ugh, he really didn’t admit to Wendy but damn it, she was right. Bill narrowed his eyes before sighing really heavily and dramatically.

“Fine. You’re right but since he’s just a simple guy, you have to teach him how to defend himself.” Bill ordered, glaring away from her. She grinned darkly while he crossed his arms over his chest. “He better be ready in three days, Red. Not another screw-up, right?” The smile dropped from Wendy’s face and Bill knew he had stepped over a line. Her face flushed and she locked her jaw, glaring daggers at him.

“You son of a bitch!” She snarled at him before she stormed off into the crew’s quarters, slamming the door behind her. Eh, he deserved that. That was going a bit far, even for him. Bill sighed and noticed Soos and Dipper were walking up again, looking confused about what happened.

“Alright, Soos. You’re hired. Go home and get only what you can’t live without and say goodbye to those who give a shit. Make sure, if you have any, to bring your own supplies and be quick about it. We’re leaving tomorrow but I’ll have work for you when you get back. Oh, and be ready to train with Wendy on how to defend yourself.” Bill declared broadly, putting his hands on his hips as he spoke. Soos’s face turned into the goofiest grin Bill had ever seen and he grabbed Bill’s hand, shaking it rapidly and hard, almost making Bill lose his hat.

“Thank ya so much Captain! You won’t regret it!” Soos squeaked out, tears seeming to come to his eyes. He sat Dipper into his tank and ran off the ship to do as he was told. Bill gritted his teeth and wiped his hand on his pants, making a disgusted look.

“Siren!” Bill snapped, making Dipper look at him with wide eyes. “Get these stupid people off my damn ship!” Bill demanded rather angrily. Dipper’s eyes got all big, his ear fins pulling down. He rested his chin on the ledge of the tank, his hands on either side of his face. After a few shifts, Bill recognized the classic puppy begging behavior,

“What?” Bill snapped, making Dipper flinch slightly at his tone. Dipper whined, tilting his head to the side as his eyes seem to grow bigger and sadder.

“H-hungray!”

Bill froze, staring down at Dipper.

“Excuse me?”

“H-Hungray? Hungry!” Dipper had spoken three times. Bill’s eyes sparkled brightly and he smiled widely.

“What did you say, Dipper?” Bill asked breathlessly, coming closer to Dipper.

“Hungry! H-hungry si-sign-siren!” Dipper pointed to himself, looking a bit excited. Two words. Bill sniffled a bit. He was so proud. He grabbed a sleeping patron off the ground by his collar and slammed him into the tank, face first and held them down by their hair as they woke up and thrashed about. Bill was plenty strong enough to hold the guy down one handedly and the other hand he pulled Dipper close to him, petting his perfect curly hair.

“Good boy! Such a smart siren!” Bill praised, holding Dipper close and causing him to purr so broadly with pride, leaning himself against Bill’s chest and his hand while one of his webbed hands trailed down Bill’s arm and went over his hand on helping drowning the poor bastard.

“Who’s a good siren?” Bill cooed, running his fingers through Dipper’s perfect curls while Dipper purred happily, looking up at him almost dreamily, his other hand clutching onto the Captain’s coat. He smiled like an innocent angel as the man squirmed and twitched for the final time. Bill sighed softly as Dipper looked down shyly at the body with lidded eyes and a smile on his face.

“Good boy, you’re a good siren!” Bill praised, making Dipper purred louder and happily, his lower body squirming slightly. Bill finally pulled back, pulling away from Dipper who looked a bit disappointed by that.

Bill smiled down at Dipper, giving another comb through his curls as Dipper looked down at the body.

“H-hungry?” Dipper asked quietly, almost timid. Bill smirked ruggedly and nodded.

“You’re gonna _eat_ this!” Bill emphasized carefully, pointing at the corpse. Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed together as he frowned slightly, looking down at the body before his ear fins twitched, looking back up at Bill.

“E-eaaatt?” Dipper murmured uncertainly. Bill smiled. “Eat? Eat?!” Dipper said, sounding firmer and surer of him.

“Good boy!” Bill praised, petting his head. Dipper smiled widely, nuzzling his hand.

“Good siren! Who’s a good siren?” Bill asked. Dipper was withering his entire body so much that it was splashing water a bit.

“S-sig- Siren! “ Dipper squealed out. “Siren! Siren!” Bill laughed and ruffled his hair some more. Dipper was getting so excited; smiling so brightly as his fins spread out widely and his tail was wagging so rapidly that water ran over the edges of the tank. He clung to the dead body, grinning with all his fangs exposed.

“Eat up, siren!” Bill said, petting his head. Dipper had probably never looked so happy since Bill had met him. Bill made a silent nose of that reaction, how happy he was when he was praised. Dipper did as he was told and sank his fangs into the flesh of the man’s neck, ripping a chunk off.

“Siren~” Bill cooed so sweetly, petting’s Dipper’s head. Dipper looked up at him, blood dribbling down his chin as he chewed. “Could you pretty please sing these people off my ship?” Bill gestured to the people and then to his throat. Dipper’s ear flickered slightly.

“Sing, Dipper, sing.”

Dipper’s eyes glowed at the command before his scales rippled underneath his skin, glowing just as brightly. He licked his lips and bared his teeth in a sharp grin and took a rather deep breath. He only had to open his mouth a bit before a melody spilled from his lips. Bill knew this one was different; everything was getting lighter in color. He could feel Dipper grab and clutch his hands, holding on him tightly as he sang heavenly. He could feel the vibrations of dozens of feet getting up and walking off his ship, stumbling off the deck. Bill couldn’t surpass the urge, no matter how hard he tried.

The images of rocking waves, crashing into the port and ship’s side echoed into his mind over and over again. He found himself wanting to drop into those beautiful waves, sink down deep into them and never see the hideous sun again. Bill was trembling so hard in his hands, trying to jerk free from Dipper’s hold. The siren moved forward just slightly, getting eye level with Bill and locked their eyes with one another.

Bill was forced the focus on those perfect, pretty lidded dark sea green eyes, long and lush eyelashes. Cute little scaly freckles and a rather dazzling smile. Such perfect dark curls, perfect glowing eyes. Bill hated sirens. Dipper’s eyes glowed continuously as they lidded a bit more. Bill could hear the change in Dipper’s voice as it turned so sweet and inviting, Dipper moving his hands and cupping the captain’s face.

Why did he want to sing back?

Bill’s eyes lidded before they shut, his entire mind turning to mush as he listened to the song, such a soothing symphony. He heard a foot step behind him and then he was pulled away by a yank on his collar. Dipper must’ve been in the same state because he screeched in anger at Bill being ripped from him. Bill looked up from the deck floor at who had jerked him, seeing Wendy. He panted heavily, cold sweat running down his brow as he trembled violently.

“W-What…what happened?”

“Are you alright, Captain?” Wendy asked, kneeling on a knee with her sword drawn and holding out in front of her at the siren that looked rather peeved off and sad.

“I-I’m fine…just rather...startled…and tingly. What happened?” Bill asked, looking up at Wendy as she helped him sit up.

“He was enchanting you with his music. All the people are gone and you two were only here with that dead body. I don’t know what happened.” Wendy hissed. “He was getting way too close to you, I only thought of the worst.” Bill swallowed thickly and nodded.

“I-I told him to sing the people off…he spoke, Red. He said something! And I gave him that corpse as a reward…Dipper, say something!” Dipper was pouting, looking down at the body and clawing and poking at the belly. He narrowed his eyes at Bill before huffing, turning away. Was he offended?

“I…He said something, I swear! I didn’t imagine that!” Bill said, slowly getting up. He wobbled about a bit before leaning against the wall, panting and feeling…not queasy but he wasn’t sure what he felt.

“Captain, I thought we agreed to only let the Siren sing when it’s needed!” Wendy hissed, holding her arms out in case the Captain collapsed. “He had you under some sort of spell and everything! He could’ve drowned you next!” Wendy grunted out, looking at siren with a suspicious look.

“I-I don’t think… I don’t think he was planning on that.” Bill walked back over to Dipper, leaving Wendy where she was and held his hand out. Dipper turned his head to the hand and looked up at him. His eyes sparkled and he nuzzled the hand gently before taking it and making him cup his face.

“Nah, he wasn’t gonna do nothing. He’s a good siren, right?” Bill chuckled deeply, lidding his eyes. Dipper looked up at Bill, smiling.

“Stars!” Dipper said suddenly, squeaking happily.

“Stars?” Wendy asked. “Wait, holy shit. Oh my god, Dipper, you’re talking!” Wendy rushed over, putting her sword away. Dipper flinched away from her, his fins pulling down in slight fear but she petted his head, cooing over him. “Good boy! “ Wendy praised, getting Dipper all excited again.

“Stars! Stars!” Dipper pointed up at the sky, laughing softly. Bill chuckled deeply and combed Dipper’s bangs back, touching his birthmark.

“There are stars here too, Dipper.” He said, tracing the birthmark. Wendy pulled back slightly and looked up at Bill. Dipper looked confused up at Bill but smiled. A cute smile. Was the siren blushing? Bill believed he was by the blue and reddening of those apple cheeks.

“We gotta really start teaching him now!” Wendy giggled. “You should teach him how to read, Captain! Maybe even write!”

“Eh, we’ll see.” Bill sighed out, chuckling. Today hadn’t been so terrible. At least he had a better understanding of being under a siren’s spell. That had been interesting, certainly. But, he reminded himself, that Dipper was holding him so he wouldn’t wander off with the others so maybe Dipper couldn’t make the song affect certain people? Bill’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought. He’d need to do some tests. Soon. Or this will make him forever curious.

Dipper looked up at the Captain who wasn’t paying a lick of attention. Wendy was standing up, talking to herself about what they would teach him next. He looked down at the corpse, his eyes glowing. His ear fins started flickering violently before standing straight out, growing another half inch. He grinned a bit and sank his teeth into the still warm body, ripping a good chunk off, ignoring the disgusted sounds from Wendy.

He was just so hungry.


	4. Sing Us to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drunk pirates and a bit of hunting and torturing. Have fun!

Bill heaved yet another crate of supplies onto the ship, setting on the growing pile of crates. He pated his hands against his pants, dusting them off some. He looked over at the siren who looked like he was about to be sick, his skin a sickly bluish green and leaning his head over the tank, near a bucket.

“Wendy! Check on the siren before he throws up on my clean deck!” Bill yelled out, dusting his hands off.

“I’m a little busy right now, Captain!” Wendy called back from the storage room below. Bill grumbled and groaned before stalking over to Dipper. As he approached, the siren looked up at him, looking to be in utter agony.

“Kid, lemme see.” Bill said, nudging the siren’s temple with a gentle knuckle. Dipper whined and shook his head, Bill’s gaze softened slightly. “Kid.” Bill urged. Dipper let out another whine before outstretching his arms to Bill. He sighed before bending down and wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist and pulling him out of the tank. Dipper helped by latching rather strongly onto his neck, clinging tightly. Bill closed the tank and sat Dipper on top of it, whining. He looked sick and pained.

Dipper was clutching his hip where a thick, sea water soaked pinkish bandage was stuck there. Bill gently brushed his hands away and took a hold of the bandage. Dipper’s eyes widen before closing them tightly, turning his head away and clutching the sides of the tank. Bill kneeled in front of the siren and rubbed the edges of the bandage, trying to loosen it a bit.

Bill ripped it off and Dipper cried out in pain, his eyes shooting white and his fangs expanding. He trembled violently before covering his face with his hands, crying quietly. Bill rubbed a thumb over the outline of the injury, grinning to himself rather darkly. It was dark purple, red around the edges of his pale, soft skin. A brand in the outline of a triangle, the symbol of himself rested there on his hip. Bill rubbed the outline of the dark reddish purple brand, making Dipper hiss in pain.

“Does it hurt?” Bill asked, looking up at Dipper. What a stupid question. He knew damn well it hurt like a bitch. He had two on himself. Dipper hiccupped weakly, looking at Bill with streams of tears rolling down his face. Bill swiped his thumb across a cheek, wiping a few tears away before petting his cheek gently to seem comforting.

The brand had been put on Dipper on his third day, which is why he had put up such a big fight that night. It wasn’t just him who had it, of course. Everyone who ever worked on the ship with Bill in charge had that brand on his or her body. Some had at least gotten to choose where. Bill had chosen where Dipper’s would be. Though, he hummed, he would’ve preferred it on his shoulder or somewhere close to that.

However, for the siren, he had expected the brand to heal much quicker than this. Not cause the siren more pain six days later. Bill pets the siren’s head, trying to comfort the pained creature. He had figured it wasn’t hurting especially with how Dipper had been acting the last few days. But he was wondering why it was acting up now.

“Breathe, siren. It’s okay.” Bill said softly. Dipper sniffled, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand before looking down at the brand. Bill rubbed the mark, making Dipper hiss from the pain.

“Hu-rrrrytttt….” Dipper wheezed. “Hurt…”

“I know, I know. Aw, you said another word. Look at you, being such a quick learner. Good boy.” Bill said gently, still captivated by the mark on the pretty skin. Dipper was breathing heavily, trembling violently in pain.

“H-hungryyyy….hurt! Hungry!” Dipper wheezed, wrapping an arm over his stomach and covering the mark, shivering. Bill looked over him worryingly.

“But you ate yesterday…” Bill murmured, biting his lip. “You took several days to get hungry again last time…”

Dipper hissed and whined brokenly, grabbing Bill’s hands and clutching them tightly, panting softly.

“Hungrrry!” Dipper drawled into a hiss, his ears outstretching. Bill swallowed thickly and stroked Dipper’s hands, hushing him as some of the boys walked by.

“I’ll get you more, okay?” Bill whispered, biting his lip more as he noticed out dilated Dipper’s pupils were, the color of his eyes almost completely gone. “You need to calm down and stay here.” Bill ordered firmly but carefully. Dipper whimpered weakly as he leaned forward, panting heavily as his long, thick tongue rolled out from him mouth. He was drooling and grinning as he leaned closer to Bill, making his eyes widen and back up.

He was acting like he was starving now! Bill swallowed thickly, petting his hand before getting up. He picked Dipper up and placed him back into his tank.

“H-hungry?” Dipper whimpered out, tears filling his eyes.

“I’ll feed you soon.” Bill promised him but Dipper looked like he didn’t believe his words.

“Captain Cipher? Captain Cipher?! Excuse me, sir, does a Captain Cipher own this vessel?” Bill’s eyes widen and he sudden grabbed Dipper’s head suddenly, shoving him down into the water and slamming the lid shut of the tank, yanking the sheet over it.

“M-My lady, what are you doin’ here?” Bill said, smiling but gritting his teeth and locking his jaw slightly as he walked over to her.

“I-I…Well… you told me you were leaving today…” The bar wench murmured as Bill climbed onto the loading dock where she stood, looking dressed up and fancy.

“I plan to, yes…” Bill mumbled, looking at her with a suspicious gaze. She handed him a large basket, her face flushing bright red.

“Well, I-I made you supper for your trip, Captain.” Bill very slowly took the basket from her, giving it an uncertain look.

“Thank you, miss…” Bill said, tucking it under his arm. She fiddled with the braid she had done for her hair and Bill took notice of the signs.

“A-Also,” She began, pulling a pendant from around her neck. “I would like you to have this…” She stood on her tip toes as Bill would not bow to aid her so she could easily wrap the chain of the pendant around his neck. He had to force himself to not grimace at the touch. “As a token for you to remember me by. In case you should return, of course.” Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Thank you.” Bill faked a smile. “I will always cherish it. Allow me to put these in my quarters.” Bill excused himself.

“I could help.” She jumped way too eagerly at that and Bill instantly recognized what she wanted. He flushed and shook his head.

“I-I can handle it, miss. I am a man after all.” Bill said, faking a smile and cursing himself for telling her that he was leaving today.

“But-“Bill almost ran to his quarters, slamming the door before she could even get onto the deck. She huffed angrily and decided to wait until he came back. She pressed a hand over her throbbing heart, closing her eyes as she thought about the mysterious Captain who had captured her eye. Her eyes flickered open when she heard the loud squeak of something opening. His door was still closed though. She looked around; not noticing the cover of the crate next to her was rising slightly.

Before she could even start investigating, a beautiful, heart-wrenching vocal tune came from all direction, surrounding her completely. Tears rolled down his cheeks, remembering her darling love-struck Captain was leaving her, unable to afford to marry her yet. She flushed brightly and her eyes dilated heavily as she pressed a hand against the wall to keep her balance. She couldn’t let him leave her so soon; he’d be crush without her by his side.

She smiled softly as she walked over to the other side of the ship, pulling the braid out of her hair and letting it down. She opened the door to the ammunition room, smiling as rivers of tears rolled down her cheeks, her entire body trembling as the song continued to remind her of their forbidden love and how heartbroken he had been when he realized he had to leave her behind.

The song echoed in her entire mind, every corner touched by the song as she jerked the door wide open, clutching the knob in a tight, white-knuckled grip. There were stairs heading down to a foreboding darkness below her. Instead of walking down those steps, she tilted forward before she collapsed forward, the door closing behind her as she pulled it with her. There were several loud thumps before a loud crack was heard. The ‘crate’ went back to being a crate and there was silence.

Several minutes passed before Bill finally walked out of his quarters, carrying a golden satin handkerchief in his hands. He looked around in confusion. He hadn’t been gone for that long, had he? He supposed so, he shrugged. He went over to Dipper’s tank and ripped the sheet off a bit, opening the tank.

Dipper was fast asleep, curled up in the fetal position and at the bottom of the tank. Bill had to admit, he looked a bit cute. He closed the lid again and covering it with the sheet again to block out the sun while the siren slept on. He still had boxes of supplies to put on board, Bill remembered, and quickly went off to finish that up. Wench be damned then.

* * *

 

The entire crew had brought the addressed supplies needed for the trip and were all accounted for. It was now getting closer to sunset, about an hour or so.

Wendy was redoing roll call, walking about with a few papers and going over the supplies gathered. Soos, the big oaf, was saying farewell to his girlfriend, Melody. She was going off to a private school for young girls while he was gone, and Bill guess it was why Soos wanted to have something to do while she was gone. Melody was currently writing down the address of the school for Soos so he could write to her when he could.

“Sit up, siren!” Bill grunted out. Dipper whimpered sleepily, rubbing his eyes and tried to sit up but he was slouching too much while Bill tried to treat the maybe getting infected brand. Bill wasn’t sure quite yet.

“Stop whining, kid. It don’t do much good for ya.” Bill muttered out, rolling his eyes. Dipper yawned softly, stretching a bit as Bill finished up putting the new bandage on Dipper’s hip. Wendy came up behind Bill, clearing her throat.

“Are we missing anybody?” Bill asked her as she came up next to him. Bill made sure the bandage was on perfectly, feeling it gently. He ignored the annoyed, sleepy whines of the siren as he fiddled with it a bit.

“Nope, everyone is accounted for, for once. Even Soos was here early. Should we head out after sundown?” Wendy asked, scratching her quick across the paper.

“I’d say so. I don’t care for leaving during the day. Gets crowded, more people waving to us. It’s annoying.” Bill grunted, standing up and petting Dipper’s stupid perfect curls.

“Alright, I’ll make that announcement in a while. Have we put all the ammunition in the right storage?” Wendy asked, frowning as she looked down at her paper. Dipper’s ear flickered and he timidly grabbed Wendy’s coat, tugging on it a bit. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He nodded to her.

“Someone put it all in there?” Another nod. “Who?” Dipper pointed to Edward who was chatting with one of the others about getting out the barrels of mead and ale, which Wendy nodded about and smiled.

“Look at lil Dipper, being all helpful. He’s making progress and learning so much, Captain.” Wendy cooed, smiling as she ruffled Dipper’s hair, earning herself a sleepy purr and a nuzzle to her hand. Wendy giggled softly and went back to the notes she was going over. Bill smiled a bit, patting Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper gave him a sleepy, sweet smile as he crossed his arms, putting a hand over the bandage.

“Soos!” Wendy abruptly called, jogging over to the happy couple. “We’ll start with your training around…” Her voice was drowned out by the chattering of the crew men. Bill watched her go before snapping his fingers in remembering something.

“Oh, hey kid.” Bill spoke up, turning to Dipper and opening his coat, pulling out a small book. “I figured Wendy was right and that we should teach you how to read, while we’re teaching ya to talk. Later, though. Here” Bill handed the small picture book to Dipper whose eyes were beginning to sparkle.  “You can look at the pictures and stuff until I find the time to help you learn how to read it.” Dipper’s eyes got all big now, waking up and sparkling with wonder. Bill had to laugh a bit at the look of just utter wonder on Dipper’s face. He patted the siren’s head and walked off to do proper work, now that the siren was distracted.

Dipper tried to read the book intently, or seemed at least he was trying. But the book was upside down and the pictures confused Dipper greatly. He peeked over the edge of his book at everyone, watching them for a moment.

Suddenly, he began to sing.

Bill stopped, turning around and about to make Dipper hush before he recognized the tune of the song. Dipper was trying to sing one of the men’s sea shanties. The boys quickly recognized it as well and began to get into more of a happy mood.

“Get the drinks, boys!” Bill suddenly cackled out. “Let’s set her off tonight like it be her virgin voyage!” Bill shouted over the growing laughter. His boys cheered and Dipper seemed to grow just as excited as the rest of them, despite not having a clue what was going on.

Beside him, Ezio suddenly kneeled next to Dipper. Ezio was an Italian sailor and part of the crew, of course. He was especially helpful if they needed to take a pit stop at any place near Italy but also a very skilled fighter as well as secretive killer.

“Hey, little siren.” Ezio cooed softly as he kneeled on his knee next to Dipper’s tank. The siren scooted away from him a bit, looking nervous and a bit frightened by the sudden presence of the man. “Dipper, right?” Dipper’s fins pulled up slightly.

“Could you sing this little song for me?” Ezio asked, sweeter than sugar. Dipper bit his lip before nodding.

 _“Well it's all for me grog, me jolly jolly grog,_  
_It's all for me beer and tobacco._  
_For I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin,_  
_Far across the western ocean I must wander.”_

Ezio sang, giving the tune some emphases. Dipper’s ears flickered at the song and he smiled. He took a deep breath and begins to sing the instrumental of the song. Ezio smiled broadly and he clapped his hands along with him.

 _“Where are me boots, me noggin', noggin' boots,_  
_They're all gone for beer and tobacco._  
_For the heels they are worn out and the toes are kicked about_  
_And the soles are looking out for better weather.”_

Ezio led the boys into singing along, Dipper keeping them in tune and together. Some laughed as they sang along, grabbing a partner and dancing along with the music keeping them on their toes and rhythm. Bill grabbed Wendy from where she sat on the barrel, working on her notes. He tossed her paper and quill to the side and laughed.

 _Well it's all for me grog, me jolly jolly grog,_  
_It's all for me beer and tobacco._  
_For I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin,_  
_Far across the western ocean I must wander._

 _Where is me shirt, me noggin', noggin' shirt,_  
_It's all gone for beer and tobacco,_  
_For the collar is all worn, and the sleeves they are all torn,_  
_And the tail is looking out for better weather_

Wendy laughed and sang along with Bill, twirling each other around, doing a cheap and stupid version of the waltz. Two of the big boys went over to Dipper, picking him up in a cradle with their arms, making the tempo of the song to pick up by Dipper’s excitement. He placed his hands on their shoulders, trying not to laugh along with the others and keep the song going. Drinks were now being passed around, laughter and stories starting to grow louder and stronger.

 _And it's all for me grog, me jolly, jolly grog_  
_All for me beer and tobacco_  
_Well I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin_  
_Across the western ocean I must wander_  
  
_I'm sick in the head and I haven't gone to bed_  
_Since I first came ashore from me slumber_  
_For I spent all me dough on the lassies don't you know_  
_Far across the western ocean I must wander_

Bill picked up Wendy by her waist, twirling her about and throwing her up in the air. She shrieked and gasped as she was caught by some of the boys. Laughter ensued from all corners and the tempo began to pick up. Dipper clapped his hands along with the others, his voice getting louder so the others could keep in tempo with the song. Ezio was up on someone’s shoulders, a pint in his hand as he laughed and sang the main words of the song.

 _Well it's all for me grog, me jolly jolly grog,_  
_It's all for me beer and tobacco._  
_For I spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin,_  
_Far across the western ocean I must wander_

“Let’s sing it again boys!” Ezio shouted above all the laughter and cheering. “Can ya do it faster, siren?” He yelled the siren that had been given a mug of one of the finest ales on the ship. Dipper took a large gulp before tossing the mug to another guy who finished it off for him. His face flushed brightly and his pupils slit while he began to clap his hands to begin the quicker beat.

“Thatta boy! Sing it fellas; ya’ll all know the words!” Ezio shouted out, climbing up on the roofs with the Captain’s cane in his hand. Using it as a baton, he started the men off in the same song. Bill was cackling as he held Wendy’s hair back as she threw up over the railing.

“Ya could never hold your drink long, Red!”

“Oh, shut up, old man…” Wendy groaned, going limp on the railing. The tempo was quick and the beats of their feet grew faster, like a storm was in the distance. Wendy collapsed to her knees on the deck and turned to look at the dancing, joyful crowd. She grabbed the Captain’s arm before he could join them.

“L-Look, t-the siren…” She hissed weakly, pointing at Dipper who was still high above them all, in the arms of two men in a cradle were doing a jig of sorts as he clapped and sang, much louder than before.

“What about’em? He is lookin’ mighty fine to me.” Bill giggled, taking a sip of a drink.

“Look harder, ya blind man.” Wendy groveled out before she went green and jerked to the railing again to throw up. Bill rolled his eyes and glanced at Dipper. His eyes widen and he set his cup down. The siren’s entire being seem to glow serenely blue, like he was in drawing a spell. His hands were clapping at a fast pace as the boys kept up with it, all in unison.

“W-What’s he doing?” Bill grumbled out. Wendy sat back down on her knees, holding her stomach as she groaned and wiping her mouth.

“Who knows? He ain’t enchanting them as far as I can tell and I don’t think he’s gonna eat’em. But I would keep an eye on him.” Wendy grunted out.

“Captain!” One of the boys shouted, two of them grabbing the Captain under his arms and lifting him up. Wendy sighed heavily, putting two fingers to the bridge of her nose to ease her headache. Bill grunted and fixed his clothes as he was sat down. Suddenly, Dipper was shoved into his arms, the siren latching his arms around his neck.

“Hehehe!” Dipper giggled, clutching Bill tightly. He grunted slightly at the now a bit heavy siren before snorting.

“Now ain’t you a clingy one?” He chuckled. “Alright, boys! Let’s get this party off!” He laughed out, nuzzling Dipper’s head who giggled drunkly. He twirled the siren about. “Give us some of your pretty music, little siren.” Dipper’s eyes got all big and he smiled. Another fast paced song began to play, all the boys joining in to sing and dance and clap along. Bill spun the siren about as he sang, his eyes drifting off. He laughed and sang along, holding onto Dipper tightly as the siren sang.

And then he remembered nothing.

* * *

 

Well into the night, the same night when they had set, became especially dark with full clouds hiding the halved moon’s weak light. The men were sprawled about every which way all over the deck; their limits of alcohol were never being the greatest.

A soft melody, a song from a lullaby began to spill from the siren’s lips. What came with the song was the rising of the unconscious men to their feet, their eyes glowing the same blue as his eyes. One by one, all those who hadn’t already, filed into the crew’s quarters and climbed into their respective hammocks and falling right back asleep. Or were they ever awake to begin with?

The Siren’s Song continued even as the door shut and as he crawled from his tank. His soaking wet body left a trail of dark sea water as he crawled across the main deck, towards a particular door. His song was getting lower, deeper as it bounced off every corner of wood, echoing deep into ever part of the ship and into every little corner. He reached up, latching on the doorknob for the forgotten door.

He opened it, the sea-scented wind blowing and bursting behind him and into the room. A sharp grin curled onto soft features as a small whimper came from down below the stairs.

“Is…Is someone there? Please... P-Please, I-I don’t know where…my leg! I think…it’s broken! P-Please help me!” A female’s voice came from the very bottom of the stairs, calling up to him. His voice suddenly turned haunting and dark as his fins rippled and shivered. His backs fins suddenly crackled before they grew several inches, the spines growing a bit long. He cracked his fingers, one by one as his claws grew longer and sharper than they had been. His sea green eyes began to glow with hunger and sick hatred.

“W-Who-?” The Siren moved down, making his descent down those stairs. The moon peeked a glance just to reveal the face of no man, just before the door slammed shut and the singing stopped.

The bar maiden couldn’t scream as fear rolled up her spine, listening to the sounds that the creature made as it slide down the stairs, it’s body wet and heavy. Her heavy breathing was making her heart beat faster in her chest.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Was the only other thing she could hear as a heavy body slide down those stairs. She registered it finally and started crawling away, softly weeping in terror. Then she heard the final thunk. She held her breath, holding herself still.

The sounds of claws against the wood, glowing green eyes shining through the darkness that locked onto her was what got her up on her feet. She ran, ignoring her pain in her leg. Out. Out. She needed to hide. She was blind but it could see her. The clawing against wood sped up and a hand around her ankle made her slam onto the floor. She screamed in terror and kicked the hand away. She crawled away before getting to her feet again.

It suddenly shot for her, snarling and sinking it’s fangs into her broken leg. She screamed and was slammed into the floor again. She sobbed and fought desperately, kicking widely. The heavy body and the pain went away and she grasped the bleeding wound before trying to get away.

A giggle. It was playing with her. She sobbed, getting on her hands and knees. It slammed into her again, knocking her on her side. She cried out, screaming as it suddenly punched her in her face.

“Stop! Please! I’ll do anything!” She begged helplessly. It seemed like it was getting fed up with the game already. It sighed and wrapped its hands around her throat, tightening for a moment as if deciding if it wanted to choke her.

“P…Please…it…” She choked out before it released her. She gasped for air. It sighed again and grabbed her beautiful hair, holding her head still. And yanked hard. She screamed as several chunks of her hair and some of her scalp was ripped right out of her skull. Laughter. A child’s laugh. It cupped her tear-stained face, pressing its thumbs over her eyes.

“N-no, no. nononono!” She screamed, fighting its hands as it tried to push its thumbs but her flailing about ruined that for it. It grunted before slamming a fist into her knee, breaking it with ease. Another ear-pitching scream. Eyes glowed with amusement. She punched it in the jaw.

It growled after the cracked of her fist in its face. It grabbed her wrist and stuck her fingers in his mouth. And bit down. She screamed as it tore the fingers right off. Only four. It sat on her body to keep her from getting away. Curling a thick tongue around her thumb, leading it into his mouth. He sucked on the thumb, before ripping it right off and spitting it out. It had swallowed her fingers, leaving the thumb out on the floor.

Screams echoed from the room as the siren continued its assault on her, beating her and playing with her lithe body, ripping into it. But it was smart, keeping her alive for several hours. And all that time, she screamed and begged for mercy, for help, which never came.

She died in agony, alone, and afraid. And the siren swallowed all of her meat and flesh. After cleaning up its mess, including the blood on the floors, it went back up stairs, carrying the leftovers of bones and clothes.

He tossed it into the ocean, licking his bloody lips. Dipper looked at the moon at it had peaked the sky at long last. His mouth was the only thing left that was still covered in meat and blood. He seemed tired but satisfied as he sighed. He crawled across the deck, much slower than before. He passed his tank, wetting his hands and running the water through his gills before he crawled over to the Captain’s quarters.

Dipper opened the door and slide in, closing it behind him. The Captain slept in his bed, heavily and almost dead to the world. He smiled a bit and went over to the bed, crawling onto it. He curled up next to the Captain on his stomach, smiling as his tail curled behind him. Dipper carefully reached forward, grabbing the gifted pendant and ripped it off him.

He rolled it between his claws and the folds on his hand before simply tossing it under the bed to be forgotten. Dipper licked his hand rubbed it against his mouth, cleaning the blood away.

He turned to the sleeping Captain and tapped his chest a few times to wake him. The Captain groaned deeply before opening his eyes a little bit.

“D-Dipper? What is it?” Bill whispered hoarsely. Dipper knew the Captain could only see his outline, not any of the blood that was possibly still on his face.

“C-cold…” Dipper whispered back, his fins pulling back. Bill groaned and sighed.

“Oh...you had me...there for a sec…” Bill yawned, lifting the blanket. “Thought you were gonna eat me.” Dipper’s ears flickered and he crawled under the blankets, cuddling up next to the Captain.

“N-No...” Dipper hummed, folding all of his fins, especially the back ones, down so he wouldn’t prick the Captain. He rolled onto his side, his back facing the Captain but still pressed against his body slightly.

“Learning words, are ya? Good boy…” Bill suddenly wrapped an arm around Dipper’s waist, pulling the siren closer and burying his face in his perfect curls. Dipper felt his face heat up and his tail curled, wrapping around the Captain’s feet.

“Good siren…” Bill murmured sleepily. Dipper listened to the Captain’s breathing as it evened out again and he was snoring again.

“G-Goooood?” Dipper whispered into the darkness, covering his mouth with the blanket. “Good?” He whispered.

“Siren...sleeps...” Bill murmured in his sleep, grumbling. “Ale….get it all out…party tonight...” Bill chuckled in his sleep.

“P-Partie? Pa-party?” Dipper whispered back. He gasped softly as Bill pulled him closer.

“Y-yeah…a big old one…we’ll remember it…yeah…” Bill grunted out, before a long snore came from him.

Dipper shifted underneath the blankets, getting comfortable.

“R-Re…mum…der?” Dipper whispered sleepily.

“Remember.”

“Re-mem-ber.”

Dipper was asleep as soon as he said that, smiling sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song sung by the drunken idiots: All for Me Grog


	5. Let Us Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short because I had to rewrite it. Which sucks cause I had a chapter ready to post but I didn't like it very much so here's a much better version!

_Shooting stars, so bright and shiny, a blessing from a Goddess. Two small souls watched them with their big eyes, so filled with wonder and innocence as they began to drip down the sky at amazing speed._

_“Look!” One of them said, gasping as she pointed up to the stars as they fell, just for them._

_“Mama says we were born like this night! She told me the stars were falling…” She trailed her hand up and over a particular area of the night sky, her brother watching her hand with big green eyes filled mystical wonders, listening to her carefully.”Over here! And when the very tip of the first falling star fell over this star, I was born!” She pointed to the biggest star in the sky, near the moon. He gasped quietly at her words before laughing with her when she nudged his sides to hush him._

_“And when another star fell right over…here! On the big bear! That’s when you were born!” He gasped at her, withering at the imagery of the stars in his mind._

_“They were signs, blessing from the Goddess of the night, and perhaps a sign from our Mother. Blessings, we were both to her.” She grabbed his hand and he smiled at her, little tears picking his eyes._

_“You…are t-the…blessing.” He clicked out very slowly, weakly smiling at her. He squeezed her hand as he saw the falter in her smile._

_“Don’t say that, bro-bro. We are both blessings. Even either of us was just one; it would be you, even if you can’t see it yet. You’ll grow so big and strong when you get older, I promise.” She said, squeezing his hand. He sighed, looking back up at the falling stars. He pulled his hand away, crossing his arms and rubbed the bruises lining them, feeling the tingly pain of them being there while tears rolled down his cheeks._

_“Am….Am I slow? Am I?” He asked, his breathing picked up as tears rolled faster down his cheeks. “Am I…stupid?”He choked out._

_“No, of course not. You’re not stupid, bro-bro. Here, it’s take a male a long time to learn and grow. You’re doing great. Don’t give up okay?” She grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand tightly. “Promise you won’t give up.”_

_He sniffled, using his other hand to rub against his eyes._

_“I promise.” She smiled._

* * *

 

Dipper jerked, gasping and clutching the bed sheets as his body straightened out. It was early dawn. He hardly slept. He sat up slowly, putting a hand over his neck, his breathing to quiet gasps. He licked his lips, his eyes glowing faintly in the darkness around him. He put his fingers on his temples, trembling as tears began rolled down his cheeks, glancing at the sleeping Captain. He swallowed thickly as the tears blinded his vision and he shook his head rapidly.

His breathing picking up to panting and gasping for air, but he tried so hard not to wake the Captain as he covered his face. He started wheezing quietly and his eyes couldn’t stop glowing so brightly. He could hear everything so clearly inside him, the blood pumping through his veins, his hearts beating in his ears. He shivered so violently, the bed trembled for just a second.

 “…Dipper?”

The siren perked its head up and looked over at the Captain. His eyes widen and he rapidly tried to wipe away the tears when he saw those amber eyes staring up at him in surprise. He called out in surprise when Bill pulled him back under the covers, an arm around his waist.

“What’s the matter, lad?” Bill whispered, looking worried down at his siren. Dipper’s ear fins pulled back and he rubbed his temples, frowning as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“H-hurrttt…” He whimpered quietly, resting his fists against the Captain’s chest, trying to push away weakly. Bill makes a clicking sound with his tongue, causing Dipper’s fins to perk up.

“Ah, ya woke up with a headache? Poor lad. You’re lucky I understand or I would’ve shoved ya right out of my bed. Ya know I told you I don’t like you being in my bed.” Dipper sniffled, looking away, trying to wipe his tears away.

“I…it…cold...” Dipper stuttered out, shivering to prove his point. Bill sighed before suddenly wrapping his arms around Dipper, pulling the siren to his chest, tucking his head under his chin.

“There, there, lad.” Bill murmured sleepily. Dipper blinked a few times before getting comfortable, clutching his shirt with a tight fist as he nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deeply.  “You’re oddly cuddly, for a fish.” Bill commented, chuckling softly as he buried his fingers through Dipper’s hair, massaging his head. That’s what got the siren purring like a kitten.

After a while, the two fell back asleep to Dipper’s soft purring.

* * *

 

 

Dipper looked up at Bill as the man sat down several books, papers, quill and a pot of ink on the desk across from the bed. Bill organized the mess, his work and maps in a box under the bed. Bill began to set everything in perfect order and patted his hands together, looking over at the siren that was hiding under the covers of his bed. He had said he was cold all day so Bill had been forced by Wendy to allow him to remain in the bed, which the siren made some sort of nest out of his sheets and pillows. He heard a knock on the door and turned to it.

“Aye!” He called out as he pulled his chair out a bit. Wendy waltzed in, holding the new map, some paper, and Bill’s brand new compass.

“Almost all of the boys agree. We should go to that port, especially since that festival is coming to the town. Some of them said that there would probably be a lot of rich folk up there, with their families and such. Potential partners and dealers, right there.” Wendy said, putting a hand on her hip as Bill grinned at her.

“Good, good! Start our course there!” Bill ordered, running his fingers through Dipper’s hair while giving him an approving smile.”Oh, and let Edward steer for today. The lad’s been working hard to steer and he’s earned it.” Bill cooed softly, his eyes squinting slightly in satisfaction as he tickled underneath Dipper’s chin.

Wendy nodded in agreement, smiling to Dipper. She put a hand on her chest, placing a foot forward gracefully and bowed as such.

“Yes, sir!” She spoke cheerfully as she stood up properly. Bill snickered at her good mood.

Dipper’s eyes got all big when he saw the map and compass and he made loud squeaks and clicks, making grabby hands to the items in Wendy’s hands. She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head before looking at Captain for approval.

“Let’em sees it, Red. I need to talk to ya about the new recruit real quick anyway. “Wendy nodded as she walked over and placed the compass and the map in Dipper’s webbed hands. Bill clapped a hand on Wendy’s shoulder, gently pulling her over to the door and speaking to her in a hushed, quiet voice. Wendy’s eyes widen and she looked worried by his words.

While they whispered to one another, Dipper rolled the cool metal dish over his hands, the other holding the map. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he was struggling to inspect it due to his new arm fins were getting caught on the blankets. He huffed and jerked the blanket off his shoulders, the sheet pulling around his hips and covering the rest of his fish half. He shifted a bit and tugged the blankets a bit to pull out the end of his tail, spreading that large fin out like a massive fan and he made a small mewl of satisfaction at the sweet feeling of it stretching out.

He sighed and unrolled the map, looking at the small dashes that told him where they were going. His eyes glowed faintly and he grits his fangs, showing them off a bit as his eyes glowed brighter. They glazed over for several seconds, flashing a bit before he rolled the map back up and blinked the light away.

He didn’t like what he saw at all. When they got there, he’d have to be careful. His ear fins perked up and he looked at Wendy and Bill, seeing them staring at him. Had they seen that?

“Dipper…you grew again…” Bill breathed out.

Dipper shook his head, shaking out his perfect curls that were a bit longer now, past his chin, just as his ear fins stretched out, showing off the bigger fins as well as the sharp spikes at the ends of them. His features were stronger, looking a bit more boyish and sharper but somehow managed to hold the innocence of a child as his eyes were filled with their natural wonder and curiosity. His upper body held a bit of muscle though not very obvious and he was much tanner, looking much healthier than before. His skin seemed softer but also a bit tighter in certain places. He looked like a twenty-five year old now with child-like innocence still inside himself.

“He looks so much older…” Wendy whispered, taking a step back slightly. Dipper tilted his head at them, looking at them curiously. “Captain, I’m telling you for sure now. The siren wasn’t a child when we found him. He wasn’t a baby siren.” Wendy whispered harshly. “He just hadn’t grown yet.”

Dipper grinned, showing off and revealing larger, longer and more needle sharp fangs, each one ranging from the width sizes of a tooth pick to the largest being the width of pencils, right where his canine teeth would be if he were a human. They were so many more and they looked stronger than his old ones.

“Captain, he’s….” Wendy breathed, her face going white.

“Magnificent.” Bill finished. Wendy jerked her head up at him, her eyes widening.

“Magnificent?! Captain, we have a fully-grown siren in your bed! On our ship! It was one thing having a baby but this is an adult siren! At least when it was smaller we could train him! Captain, you can’t possibly be thinking you can-““Tame him? Oh, Red, you’ve underestimated me! Of course, this is a very minor setback but we can use this to our advantage and this can bring us forward.” Bill interrupted, grinning from ear to ear.

“Look at him! He’s beautiful! And I’ve already trained him very well. I just have to teach him proper English and we can do so much more with him.” Bill grinned, walking over to Dipper and putting hand under his chin. Dipper purred and leaned into the touch.

“Just look at this face. His loyalty is completely to me. He trusts me and wouldn’t want to break that loyalty.” Bill grinned sharply, looking over his shoulder at Wendy.  “He’s a good siren, aren’t you?” Bill cooed darkly. Dipper’s eyes flickered open.

“Yas!” He said, his voice rising in excitement. Wendy’s eyebrows rose.

“I see…Captain; I have reserves about this…” She said, frowning slightly. “But if you think we can keep and tame this siren…I won’t doubt your ability.” She sighed out.

“Of course! Most men would get a dog or a parrot or a crow as a little guard. I have a siren!” Bill laughed, petting Dipper’s head. Dipper cooed and clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Of course, there is a problem though.” Dipper’s ears flickered again and he opened his eyes as Bill pulled his hand away.

“Who fed the Siren?” Bill growled, making Dipper go on high alert. Wendy swallowed thickly.

“It must’ve been one of the crew. I haven’t fed him anything bigger than a fish. He only grows when we feed him...” She trailed off, swallowing thickly.

“A flesh bag. I know. That’s what I’m curious about.” Bill frowned. “Dipper, who fed you?”

“Food? Food? Feed?” Dipper questioned, tilting his head. “Foooood?” He drawled out, smiling sweetly.

“No, kid. Who fed you?” Dipper blinked at the words and his eyebrows furrowed together as Bill crouched by the bed, staring at him with firm eyes.

“Fed…fed…feed…fed...” Dipper mumbled under his breath, looking hard in thought. “No…one…fed…siren…” He tried, pulling his ear fins back. The corner of Bill’s mouth turned up slightly.

“See? I’ve taught him a bit.” Bill mumbled to Wendy before turning back to Dipper. “Then where did you get the food?” Dipper’s ear fins pulled back slightly and he bowed his head. “Kid.” He flinched.

“…Food…in…s-storage…room…no one…ship…” Dipper struggled, looking unsure in his words. “B-bad…bad person….t-took i-imp-import-tint.” Bill looked at Wendy who was frowning.

“A stowaway, then. “ Wendy said, crossing her arms. “Maybe you were right about the siren being a guard, Captain…” Bill smirked.

“What was the stowaway doing exactly, kid?” Bill asked, putting a hand over Dipper’s. His ear fins shot up at the touch and his breath hitched slightly.

“Take…taking…important... Bad…bad body…Siren hit…body try to…run w-with important…Siren…”Dipper’s ear fins pulled back. “Siren…hunt bad…” He bit his lip and lowered his body. “B-Bad siren?” He asked quietly.

“I see…” Bill stood up, looking at Wendy with a dark look.

“We got a stowaway who was trying to steal something and Dipper hunted them down and ate them?” Wendy clarified. Bill nodded firmly. “Then where’s the rest of the body? The bones? The clothes? What he do with that?”

“Home.” Dipper answered, pointing to the tank next to and above Bill’s bed. “No worth keep. Clean ship…bad siren?” Bill bit his lip and shook his head.

“No, Dipper. You’re a good boy. Good siren.” He petted Dipper’s head, earning a sweet purr. “He dumped the rest into the ocean because he believed the stuff was worthless.” Bill said before he frowned.

“Should we be worried?” Wendy asked, crossing her arms. Bill shook his head.

“I think not. He took care of it for us. But I don’t want him to start eating on his own.” Bill sad, still petting those perfect curls.

“Part of the taming process?” Wendy asked and Bill grinned, tapping his nose.

“Right on the nose, Red. “ He pulled away and took the map and compass, handing them back to Wendy. “Now, go and set our course. I’ll be in here, training the little fishy a bit of English and maybe how to read and write.”  Wendy nodded, tucking the compass into her pocket.

“Yes, sir. Have fun little fishy!” Wendy said, waving to Dipper, who waved back. She left the room, looking troubled but Bill paid her no mind. He turned back to Dipper who looked nervous.

“Alright, kid. Listen to me.” He pulled his desk chair by the bed and in front of Dipper, his elbows resting on his knees as he clapped his hands together. Dipper tensed slightly.

“I’m not mad, okay?” Dipper nodded slowly. “But next time there is a stowaway, you don’t eat them, even if their bad. Do you understand?’

“N-no eat…bad…stowaways?” Bill nodded. He pulled off his boot slowly.

“Okay, next time there’s a stowaway; I want you to put them down. Don’t kill them or eat them, you…” he set his sock covered foot on the bed and showed where the Achilles heel was, pinching it a bit as he talked. “Slice right here. You rip this apart, okay? Even bite it off okay? Then you come get me when you’ve done that to both feet. Do you understand?”

“Bite this.” Dipper pointed to Bill’s heel. “Go get…you… No eating or kill.” Dipper quoted carefully. Bill smiled and ran his fingers through Dipper’s curls before cupping his cheek sweetly.

“Such a good boy. So smart, too.” He chuckled, bopping the small nose, making Dipper giggle. Bill chuckled deeply before he reached behind him on the desk, grabbing a small book.

“Alright, Dipper. We’re gonna try to teach you a few words in English, okay?” Bill said, smirking as he stood up.

“O-kay.” Dipper chirped. Bill smiled, petting Dipper’s cheek.

“Let’s try with your name. Say your name.”

“Your-“” Don’t get smart with me, kid.” Dipper grinned. Oh, he knew what he was doing. “Say Dipper.”

“Dip…Dipper.” Bill grinned, nodding in approval.

“Good. Now, who was just in here? What was her name?”

“Wenday.”

“Wendy.”

“Wendy.” Dipper said, smiling in excitement. Bill nodded, leaning against his desk.

“Try my name. Can you say it?” Bill asked, looking at his book, flipping a page. Silence. Bill’s flickered up to see Dipper looking troubled. “What is it?”

“M-my name?” Dipper asked quietly.

“No, my name, Dipper.” Bill pointed to himself.  “What’s my name?”

“C-Captain?” Bill frowned.

“Oh, you don’t hear my name so you don’t know it…My full name is Captain Bill Cipher. Say it.” Dipper clicked his tongue, frowning. He mumbled under his breath before he smirked.

“Captain Bill Cipher.” Bill felt his knees buckle under him, slamming his hand on the desk. His eyes were wide as he caught himself, struggling a bit to pull himself up. Dipper looked frightened by the sudden reaction.

“Sorry, sorry, I-I…” Bill blinked several times. He cleared his throat, fixing himself and leaned against the desk again, reopening the book. “Say it again.” He hummed out, clearing his throat again.

“Bill Cipher.” Dipper answered clearly. Bill felt his knees wobble and his head go light. The corners of his vision blurred and he closed his eyes, swallowing thickly.

“Dipper, only call me Captain.” He ordered firmly. He opened his eyes to see a confused looking boy. When he could feel his legs again, he walked over and brushed the curly bangs from his forehead.

“You did good. Very good. You’re a smart siren.”

“S-smart…” Dipper purred leaning and nuzzling into his hand.

“Now, onto other things.” Bill pulled away and put the book on his desk. He pulled another book from the stack and grinned over his shoulder at Dipper. “We’re gonna teach you how to read, kid!” Dipper’s entire body showed his excitement as he withered about and he squeaked as Bill came over, sitting next to Dipper, opening the book. Dipper curled next to him, getting close but not touching him so he could see the book.

“Now, repeat after me.” Bill pointed to the first word on the page. “‘In a council of the Gods, Poseidon absent, Pallas procured an order for the restitution of Odysseus…” Bill spoke clearly and carefully as he spoke, pointing to each word as he spoke.

“In a council of the Gods, Poseidon absent…P-Pallas p-procured…an order for the restitution of Odysseus…” Dipper repeated with a small amount of trouble. Bill smiled, nodding his approval.

They continued like this for about an hour, shifting positions in the bed so they both could see the book. Dipper was learning quickly and showed much more interest in the Greek culture than in the book. Specifically, the Gods.

“Poseidon was the god of-“

“Sea, earthquakes, and horses. “ Dipper cut him off, smiling. Bill snorted, shaking his head. Dipper was lying on top of Bill, his arms on his chest and his hands holding his head up. Bill had a pillow on the head board and was lying against it, book in hand. Dipper’s long body was surprisingly warm and comfortable on top of him. Normally he’d kick the siren off him for getting so close but he was in a good mood and Dipper wasn’t heavy.

“Right.” Bill hummed. “Now, let’s take a break, we’ve been working for a while now.” Dipper nodded in agreement and slowly pawed his way up closer to Bill’s face, smiling cheekily. “Dipper…” Bill warned.

“Bill!” Dipper chirped, smiling brightly. Bill shuddered so hard, Dipper’s eyes widen as he felt it. His fins expanded slightly and his eyes sharpened as a dark smile curled Dipper’s features.

“Bill.” He said again, leaning in closer. Bill could see the edges of his visions blurring and blackening as he shuddered again, his hands curling into white knuckled fists.

“Bill…” Dipper whispered, leaning in much closer, their foreheads pressed together. He could feel the warm breath against his face.

It went black.

* * *

 

 

When Bill woke up, the first thing he heard was loud sobbing. It was loud and full of snot and sniffles and sadness. His pants were strangely extra tight. Bill slowly opened his eyes and found he was still in the bed. He looked over to see Dipper on the floor, his face buried into Bill’s stomach with wracking sobs. He was clutched and digging his claws into the bed sheets and shaking him entirely.

He patted Dipper’s head and the siren jerked away violently, falling backwards onto his back and hitting his head against a handle on Bill’s desk. He let out a shrill cry and curled up on the floor, clutching the back on his head.

“Hey, hey…” Bill said, shoving his chair out of the way and getting on his knees. He pulled Dipper off the floor and started hushing him as the siren clutched his shirt, sobbing harshly and breathing hard.

“I-I s-sorryy…won’t do bad…I’m sorry. Didn’t mean it...” Dipper blubbered into Bill’s shoulder, gasping wildly as his chest heaved. Bill continued to making hushing noises, trying to calm Dipper down. He rubbed the bump where Dipper had hit his head, soothing it but it only seemed to make the siren cry harder.

“Did not know…bad siren, bad siren…” He sobbed. Bill sighed, hugging him close and petted his hair, not saying anything until he could find out exactly what Dipper did. It took a long time for Dipper to stop breathing so hard and crying. Bill had to wet his hands from the tank and moisten Dipper’s neck and on the sides of his chest where his gills were, he had dried himself out.

Soon, Dipper went silent, clutching onto Bill with an iron grip.

“Okay.” Dipper tensed at Bill’s voice. “Dipper, look at me.” The siren shook his head. He was sitting in Bill’s lap, his tail curled around Bill’s legs. “Dipper.” He warned. The siren swallowed thickly, looking up at him with red, bloodshot eyes, a red nose and little bits of blood on his lip where he had bit his lip.

“Dipper, what did you do, exactly.” Dipper shifted uncomfortably at the order.

“I-I…do not know…” Dipper whispered. “C-captain went…w-weird w-when I sa-y his name…y-you went white…” Dipper covered his mouth with his hand, like he was gagging. “I-I thought….I kill you…you…would not...open your eyes…” Dipper was shaking violently in his lap, looking terrified. “I-I did not…mean to…I just want to know why…what…I’m sorry.” Dipper hiccupped, bowing his head. He covered his face in his hands, wheezing breaths beginning again. Bill sighed, pulling Dipper to lean against his shoulder.

“Shhh, shhh.” Bill hushed him gently. “It’s okay now. You didn’t mean to. Honestly, I don’t know what you did. Did anything else happen when I went white?”

Dipper sniffled, wiping his eyes as he nodded. He pointed at Bill’s lap.

“Something rose in your pants.”

 


	6. The Pain You've Had

_The sun shined against beautiful rows of curls, beating brightly against the colors of a sunset as it broke through the surface of the never ending ocean. It soars high above the water, several feet in the air and over a large rock near the shore. Sitting on that rock, two little webbed hands clapped and cheered for that magnificent display of speed and agility._

_The display was quick to end as the performed dove back into the dark depths of the ocean. Several seconds passed before she broke the surface, flipping back her beautiful dark brown curls that seemed to shine with the pinks of her scales. She pulled a strand of hair from her face and waved to the small being sitting on the rock she had soared over._

_“How was that? Better than last time, right?” She clicked to him, laughing as she saw the wonder and amazement in him as he bounced and clapped his hands. It was a rather simple trick but he was just so excited to see it._

_“Bro-Bro, come here! I’ll teach you how to do it!” She called to him, making his ears perk up at her. He gaped at her. She wanted to teach him? Him? She had to be joking. Sure, he could keep up with her in speed but his endurance…He hadn’t realized he was still staring, mouth wide open until he heard the snap of her fingers._

_“Come on, Bro-Bro!” She called, snapping him back into reality. He bit his lip and dove into the water, swimming up to her in seconds. He poked his head up until his shoulders were above the water and even then, he was still so small compared to her. They had only been born a few minutes apart but for as long as he’s been able to know, she was always bigger than him. Stronger than him. Better than him. Her smile told him she saw the differences between them and was saddened by them and that made him self-conscious._

_He was so weak and_ starving. _But he didn’t complain, just hunted the small fish whenever he could. He wasn’t allowed to hunt in any parties though she and momma always said he had the best voice out of all of them. She was looking at his bruises. He crossed his arms but she brightened her smile._

_“Here, let’s get to a smaller rock.” She took his small hand. His claws hadn’t even come in yet. He was weak. He looked up at her as she pulled him to a small, submerged boulder. She smiled at him again and let go of his hand, diving under the water. He watched her carefully as she swam around the stone, gaining speed before launching herself out of the water by angling her tail a certain direction. She flew even higher than before, far above the rock and went farther too. Could he do that? She dove back into the water and resurfaced which he quickly cheered and clapped for her. She was amazing._

_“Now you do it!” She called, waving to him. He stared at her. Could he do it? He saw her waiting. He was filled with determination. He dove under the water and did just as she had; swimming around to gain the needed speed until he found he grew tired just swimming in circles. He frowned and changed it up a bit. He swam a different way and he got faster. He angled his tail slightly as he had seen her do it before he was launched into the air. He gasped and curled onto his back in case he’d crashed into the rock. He crashed instead messily into the water, his skin and scales slapping painfully against the waves._

_He slowly resurfaced, knowing he had screwed up until he was almost choked by a hyperactive older sibling, squealing in his ear._

_“You did it! Not very graceful but you did it!” She praised, twirling him around easily. He laughed, tears pricking his eyes as he clung to her, hugging her back. He spent the rest of the daylight perfecting just going over various boulders. Of course, he couldn’t reach her height and how far she went but he promised himself he’d work hard to do that._

_Soon, the moon was rising and they were resting on the boulder only she could go over. They leaned against each other, both of them watching the stars. He swallowed, thinking to himself about how she always had to be there to protect him, to make sure he ate something, make sure he didn’t get bullied. He closed his eyes as the waves began to pick up, crashing against the rock they sat on._

_He tensed, feeling a bigger hand over his. He glanced over his shoulder to see her eye looking at him, sadness in her features and it made his heart clench. She turned away and he swallowed thickly. His ears perked, hearing her voice sing out to him. He could see her glowing reflection in the water. He turned his hand over, clasping hers tightly and he joined her quickly, harmonizing perfectly._

_Their bodies glowed like they were celestial storms, the stars glistening before falling to their song. A constellation glowed above them and a certain star glowed brightly with it. They were talking without words. Just harmonizing with one another._

_I will be here for you._

_I won’t leave you._

_I will protect you._

* * *

 

Dipper sighed, blinking as he opened his eyes to the ocean in front of him. He could feel the rocking of the ship against the powerful element. It had lulled him to sleep. Like always. He sighed again, leaning against his hand on his cheek again, watching those waves longingly. He felt his fins move out as he longed so to feel those waves crash over him again and again, just floating in them without a care in the world.

His memories, they were jumbled. He was aware of it. He had grown and his mind had as well but everything he knew when he was small was fuzzy, cracked and broken into fragments. Was that the first memory he remembered correctly or was it the second? Had that been correct? He had no idea. He remembered her. Her sweet smile, her shooting personality and all those pretty trinkets she made for everyone. He missed her. Was she…

Was she even still alive?

Were those waves as kind as he always remembered them? He wanted to answer no. He could see the images of red staining those waves blinking behind his eyelids. Waves of blood, right? Probably. But who’s? Dipper groaned at the jumbled memories, holding his head in his hands. He looked back at the water below.

Maybe…if he took a swim, he’d remember correctly… He pulled himself from the crate he had been resting on and leaned on the railing, using his upper body to hold himself up. How he wanted to stop tasting the same sea water over and over again…

“Dipper, get down from there.” He heard His voice calling from the upper deck. He looked up to him then back at the ocean before sitting back down on the crate. After thinking for a moment, he dropped to the deck and dragging himself back into his tank, his ears pulled down.

Bill sighed, shaking his head. It had been at least a week or so since the little knockout deal and he kept finding the siren by the railing more and more. He didn’t want to admit it but it did worry him a lot.

“Captain, why do you always get on him when he gets near the edge of the ship?” Wendy asked, as she blew air on her blade, cleaning it carefully, leaning against the railing of the ship. “It’s not like he’s hurting anybody by being there and he seems to like it there. He was just sleeping there a second ago.” Wendy sighed, but cooed the last part, giggling. Bill checked his compass for the fifth time today and looked over his shoulder at Wendy.

“Ya don’t get it, do ya, Red?” Wendy shrugged at him, taking a bite of her apple before picking at a spot on her sword, frowning at her reflection. Bill sighed, silently trying to remind himself why he picked her as a first-mate. “He’s looking at the ocean. Looking at where he came from. He might be trying to go back and never come back.” Wendy swallowed and set her sword and rag in her lap, looking up at Bill with hard eyes.

“Ya’ve gotten soft. You’d missed the little fishy, wouldn’t ya?” She smiled, teasing him. “You’re gettin’ feelings for the fishy, ain’t ya?” She laughed, pointing at him. She could see his face reddening at her words.

“Hush, you shrew! He has excellent hearing, ya shit! Don’t give’em any ideas about me and him. He’s already clingy; I don’t need him trying to give me the fish lips.” Bill grimaced at the thought of him and the fish. He gagged. He’d never get rid of that smell if that became so. “It ain’t how you see it to be. Ya, I grew fond of him. He’s a part of my crew, he has my mark. I got fondness for him, alright? Shut up!” He snapped impatiently. Wendy blinked several times before she smiled.

“No one’s getting on your case for liking him. I like him. He’s a sweetheart. And when he tries so hard to say words and when he actually says a word correctly, how his face lights up, it’s a sight that gods must be blessing us with. The boys are liking him too. He sings for them.” Wendy said, smiling down at her sword.

“…I’ve noticed that.” Bill murmured quietly. Wendy heard the ice in his tone and grinned a tiny bit.

“It’ll help to keep them from rising in a mutiny, Captain. Keep them entertained.” She watched as his eyes glanced over his shoulder at her. He didn’t seem pleased but he nodded.

 She stared at Bill for a few minutes before looking down at her blade.

“We need to find a ship.” She murmured. Bill groaned loudly.

“Red, I know. Give her time.” Bill sighed out, shaking his head. He pulled off his hat, dropping it over the arm rest of his throne and yanked off his coat. Wendy watched him pull the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, revealing the many more scars he had on his body, including the brands of his sign on each of his wrists.

“Hot?”

“Dear god, yes.” Bill grumbled, wiping his sweat-stained forehead. “How’s the new repairman doin’?” He asked, changing the subject completely.

“Well, considering his brand got infected…” Wendy reminded him with a bite in her tone. Bill bit his lip as he glanced at her.

“I said he could take a bit of time to get it healed. Not my fault our stowaway doctor died three months back.” Bill shrugged, shaking his head and shrugging.

“You chopped off all his pinkies and then cut off the skin of the tip of his penis and that got infected, which killed him.” Bill pursed his lips together and frowned slightly.

“Well, obviously he was a shitty doctor if he couldn’t save himself. Plus, shame on him for trying to steal my things, especially my eyeballs. “Bill scoffed, rolling his eyes. He pouted slightly.

“He deserved his pinkies getting cut off but the penis cut was a bit much.” Wendy muttered out, tossing her apple core over her shoulder into the ocean.

“I like the saying; eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth and such on. It lets the men know if they try to take anything that’s not theirs, there will be immediate repercussions. “Bill said, combing his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. “And any mutiny will be instantly squashed.” He grinned sharply.

“Of course, sir.” Wendy agreed. “But going overboard will make the men think you couldn’t swim straight to save your life. An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind, sir. ” Bill pressed his lips together tightly and glared over his shoulder at her.

“Red, if you think getting mouthy with me will make me change my mind about what I did, you are sorely mistaken.” Bill grunted out. Wendy simply sighed and continued polishing her blade.

“LAND IN THE WEST!” The crow’s nest squawked out loudly, causing a minimum ruckus. Bill stood up from his throne, getting his cane and slamming it into the deck’s floor to put people at ease.

“What type of land?!” Bill shouted up to the small lad.

“An island, sir! No ships, no town, just pure uncharted land!”Bill bit his lip and looked about his crew, seeing them looking up at him with hopeful expressions. Island meant a break from cleaning the decks and potential in finding fresh fruit. Bill thought for a moment before glancing at the siren. He had moved from his tank to the other side of the ship, looking out into the ocean again, sitting with his arms crossed on the railing and resting his chin on them.

Bill frowned at the sight before sighing heavily.

“Red, change our course to the west. We’re gonna take a three day rest on the island.” He tossed his compass to the young woman, who easily caught it. The men cheered loudly, making Bill groan in slight disapproval for the noise.

“How long till we get there!?” Bill shouted over the cheering.

“We should we be there by tomorrow morn, Captain!” Bill nodded. It shouldn’t take them too far off schedule to do this. The festival at the port was in about four weeks. It would take them about three weeks to get there so it shouldn’t be too bad. Though he would prefer to be early…

He looked over, noticing Ezio talking to Dipper. He paused and stared for a few seconds before going back to sit on his chair to relax.

* * *

 “Come on, lad, it’ll be fun!” Ezio chuckled, patting Dipper’s shoulder.

“I-I…” Dipper frowned, lifting his head from his arms. “I do not…know...many words.”

“It’s okay, I promise. I can help. Plus, it’ll swoon the captain a bit, won’t it? Hearing ya actually sing like the pretty fish ya are.” Dipper’s fins pulled back as the edges of his cheeks heat up.

“I-I do not... know what you are implying.” Dipper murmured unsuringly.

“Oh please, any daft man with a sense of romance can see it. The Captain has you around his ring finger cause ya can’t say no to him.” Ezio chuckled, crossing his arms and resting them on a barrel.

“I….do not understands…” Dipper muttered, frowning.

“You. Like. The. Captain.” Ezio said slowly. Dipper’s ear fins perked up and he bared his teeth slightly with a frown.

“As do you. It not bad to like person who saved my life!” Dipper hissed. Ezio raised an eyebrow and he grinned. “I do not understand you.” He finished off, huffing and turning away.

“Easy, easy, friend.” Dipper’s ear fins pulled back at the quiet tone and he pouted slightly.

“Sorry. I am not feeling well.” Dipper sighed, putting his cheek in his hand as he turned back to the ocean. Ezio looked out and he sighed.

“I’ve noticed. You want to swim, don’t ya?” Dipper looked down and his fins pulled back.

“Is it that obvious?” Dipper mumbled, looking away.

“Considering we all see you by the edge of the ship everyday this week, yes.” Dipper flinched slightly. “Come on, lad. It’ll take your mind off the water.” Dipper glanced at him with hooded eyes.

“Will it?”

“For a while. And if we finish it by tomorrow…I’ll see if I can convince the Captain if you can take a swim when we get to the island. Sound like a deal?” Dipper’s fins perked up and his eyes sparkled brightly.

“I…suppose. I do not understand many words…I will not be much help.”

“We need your voice, really. It’ll pick everyone up to hear you sing like last time.” Dipper pressed his lips together, glancing at the ocean before looking at Ezio with dark eyes.

“O-kay. I will try to help.” Dipper agreed and Ezio grinned widely.

“Great! We’ll meet at your tank at sun set, okay?” Dipper nodded and Ezio stood up, grinning from ear to ear. He went back to work, talking to a few of the others. Dipper frowned slightly before glancing back at the ocean longingly.

His ear fins perked up slightly as a small voice drifted from a far distance. Was it a voice? He hummed softly, closing his eyes as a memory began bleeding into his mind. He opened his mouth and began to sing, calling out in his song. It was so familiar…

He called out in his song, his voice rising and falling rapidly as he sang out to the surrounding sea.

Why was it so surprising to him when no one answered it? Why did he suddenly feel so lonely? He had expected a hand clasping over his, a big hand that was still too soft to be safe but kind as ever. As he sang, he stared at his hand. It was bigger, dangerous to touch. He suddenly stopped singing and he looked down at the water. It only reflected him.

Why did he want to cry?

* * *

 

 Dipper pushed open the door out of the Captain’s quarters, sliding himself out onto the main deck. He dragged himself across the deck with ease and crawled up into his tank, slipping into it with a smooth but small splash.

Despite his lack of legs, he could get around much quicker than the others thought. He looked down at his webbed hands, at his claws. He was getting stronger, wasn’t he? He was stronger. He smiled to himself as the light began to fade around him, the sun setting slowly and creating a blood-red sky.

He gently batted the clean, new water. The boys had taken to changing his water twice everyday when they get the water to clean the decks, which he appreciated greatly. Tasting the same water all day got quite….disgusting. Despite the changes in the water, it still tasted off. Not like the water surrounding him.

His ears perked up, hearing the crew’s quarter’s door open up and three of the crew stepped out, holding some odd things.

He recognized Ezio and Edward but the other, Dipper didn’t know his name but he recognized him. He seemed to be very similar to Edward.

“Ah, there’s the siren! Hello, Dipper!” Ezio said, remarkably cheerful though the other two seemed very nervous to be out of their beds at sunset.

“…H-Hello…” Dipper murmured unsuringly. That’s how they greet, right? Judging by the smile he received, that was right. Right? Yes. No? Yes. Definitely yes.

The boys pulled up crates they regularly used to sit about near Dipper’s tank and Edward lit a lantern, setting it upon a barrel they dragged over. Dipper was uncomfortable about their closeness and only Ezio seemed to be feeling the opposite of his companions, grinning from ear to ear.

“Alright, Dipper, we are gonna write a new shanty to sing when we get on island tomorrow. All the ones we have sung are getting so vecchio e pieno di merda, that I can barely take it much longer.” Ezio groaned, patting the crate he sat upon. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows together and he looked at Edward and the other for clarification. What had he said? Was that bad? He assumed…or maybe it was good? They didn’t give him any hints. Maybe this was a bad idea…

“O-oh…key…I…what…can I do though?” Dipper said slowly.

“Ezio, my friend, the siren speaks little English as it is, as you barely speak it yourself. Are you sure we should be asking him to help us with this?” Edward asked, crossing his legs loosely, pouring himself a pint from one of the two wine bottles they had brought with them when they came out.

“He knows music, Edward. He’s a siren, they live, breathe, and die for music, as it is what they need to survive in these oceans. If they so much as miss a note, it could be the clip to them starving.” Ezio said, taking the pint from Edward before he drank it, grinning darkly. “I promise, I will toss a pinch of my pay to you and your son if we can make the Captain sing along when we reach the island.” Edward chuckled deeply.

“Well, when you put it that way, perhaps he can…” Edward grinned at Dipper who was beginning to feel more uncomfortable by the conversation. They spoke so fast and they had odd accents that Captain and Wendy did not have. 

“I…do not understand…” Dipper said quietly, looking down at his hands, feeling his ears pull low.

“It be fine, Dipper.” He looked up at Ezio. “We’ll take it easy, okay?” Dipper nodded slowly and swallowed.

“Now…” Ezio cleared his throat and pulled a weird wooden object with long strings strung over it onto his lap. “What I had in mind…was something like this.” Ezio strung the object and Dipper jerked back, scooting as far as he could from it as it began to make…a song. Dipper perked his head up slightly in curiosity, scooting back over. He flinched, hearing Edward and his son were chuckling at him, his curiosity.

He watched Ezio run his fingers over the object and jumped when Edward began going along, with another of the same thing. As they did so, Edward’s son began humming along and patting his hands on the crate. Dipper listened carefully, following along with the humming. He received a friendly smile from the three of them.

“Now…for the song I have a bit of…” Ezio hummed out. He strung faster, Edward catching up quickly before he opened his mouth to sing…

* * *

 

 Dipper looked over at Edward, and his son, Haytham, and watched them talk over by the railing of the ship, both smoking something nasty in their pipes. He looked back up at Ezio as he was relighting the lantern. Ezio smiled kindly as the light burned brightly as he glanced over at Dipper when his face glowed with the fresh light. Dipper bit his lip slightly, looking down at his water as he batted it gently to make tiny waves in his tank. He jumped slightly and stiffened when a large, slightly rough but with gentle intentions hand suddenly clapped him on the head, rubbing through his curls. _Praise. Good siren._

They had, in fact, just finished the song right before the light went out, with the wine. Dipper had gotten a sip but decided against it after it burned his throat and it was too sweet for him... Plus, it hurt his singing for several seconds and the men decided wine would not be good for sirens, especially one who would be a light-weight.

“Good job tonight, Dipper. Maybe we should do this again sometime, make another song? We all made a very fine shanty, thanks to your pretty voice.” Ezio praised as he ruffled the curls, sounding so genuine and kind. Dipper’s ears wiggled in response and he smiled.

“I am happy, Ezio! It was uh….good time. Y-yes, we make another song! S-songs are…good, r-right?”  Dipper smiled shyly, clapping his hands together lightly. His smile faltered when Ezio swayed and stumbled slightly, barely able to catch himself on one of the barrels. He almost dropped the lantern but he managed to catch it in time.

“W-Whoopsie! He he, jelly-legs! Must’ve had more than I thought! I agree to what you’re saying though, lad!  Tonight’s shanty was very good, indeed!” Ezio chuckled. Dipper blinked several times before smiling softly again, giggling sweetly. So, shanty meant song…was there differences?

“You drink lot more than two I see before, Ezio!” Dipper laughed softly, resting his hands underneath his chin, his elbows resting on the edges of the tank. He hummed softly before there was just a small flash of black in front of him before there was a loud thud and the crash of shattering glass. Dipper froze, slowly leaning over the tank…His eyes widen and he pressed his hand to the fallen man’s shoulder.

“E-Ezio? Ezio?! Live, Ezio!” Dipper called out, trembling as he shook the human’s shoulder, just as his breathing was picking up. “E-Ezio?! Ezio!” He jerked up when Edward and Haytham were suddenly there. Edward used the empty bottle of wine to get some water from the tank and splashed it onto the deck as the small flame had licked across the deck. Dipper hadn’t even realized it had caught the deck in the first place.

Edward pulled Ezio put to sit him up while his son shook out the glass from the broken lantern before he relit it. He held up the lantern to the fallen human’s face and Dipper covered his mouth with a hand, shaking slightly.

Ezio’s tan skin had gone to a clammy, sickish white, sweat covering his face and running like beading down his cheeks to drop off his jaw. His eyes were rolled back to his skull and if Dipper focused hard enough, he could hear that his breathing was borderline wheezing and gasping for air.

Dipper looked desperately to Edward and Haytham, hoping they could explain to him what was happening. Edward wasn’t giving him a lick of attention but Haytham…was…staring directly at him. Dipper noticed how tense his body was growing more and tenser as he stared and the red in his skin began to grow from his neck and travelled up his face in the dim lantern light. Dipper felt chills roll up his back as he watched the human stand up and tower over Dipper, his shadow casting down on the siren.

Edward lifted the lantern to Haytham, asking him something but the question was missing from his voice as the sound of Dipper’s rapidly paced heart beat pounded like waves in his ears. And he could hear another heart beat…It was angry…just… the pure rage in Haytham’s eyes….so much _hatred._ Dipper’s mind slammed into overdrive when Haytham unsheathed his blade and he shrieked as he shot like a bullet out of his tank, scurrying wildly on the deck when Haytham tried to swing at him.

He shrieked again, this time in paid as a boot slammed onto the fins of his tail. He rolled over, face to face with a blade. He could barely hear the screaming that came from Haytham, only focusing on the rage and anger in his face. _The disappointment. The hatred. It’s here too._

Dipper let out loud clicking noises, his tongue clicking rapidly against his fangs and the top of his mouth, stressed and pained as the heel dug into his weak tail. _Anger…_

Dipper’s eyes were blinded by the bright green light as he rolled his head back and let out a piercing, calling cry. Sobs began wracking into his cries for help as tears continued to blind his vision. He felt a cold, icy claw against his throat and he only grew louder in his desperation. He suddenly jerked about and managed to free himself. He was almost completely blinded as he rapidly scurried about.

He latched onto a mast and climbed onto it by digging his claws into the wood. He crawled high up on it, enough that the _others_ \- human- _bad thing-_ couldn’t reach him. He wailed, clinging onto it desperately, sobs making him sink as he shook terribly.

A door slammed open and through the screaming voices pounding in his head, Captain was…yelling over them all. He barely sees through the tears and the black claws reaching for him but…

“What the hell is going on?!” Captain shouted his pants barely up but with swords in hand.

Tears stung and half-blind the hysterical siren; however the sound of the Captain’s voice brought him down, only for a few seconds for a proper thought to cross his mind. _Savior._

Dipper let out a screeching cry and he suddenly lunged at Haytham, slinging him to the deck with ease at the mere fact that Bill’s entrance had distracted him for a few seconds. Enough time for the siren. Dipper slung him to the deck, using his large body to throw him down. He rolled off him just as quickly and crawled like a little lizard with his tail cut off to the Captain. He jumped onto the Captain, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Long arms wrapped around his neck, his tail wrapping once around his waist, the rest wrapping several times around his leg. He buried his face into the human’s shoulder, sobbing and wheezing with absolute terror. Over his panic, he could faintly feel those safe arms wrap around the lower of his back, holding him against the human’s chest like a precious package.

The rushing of waves crashed in his mind, behind closed and hidden eyes, the siren could see the ripping of claws, the sting of them into his flesh again and again, staining the once sweet water a sickening red around him. The warmth was different, distant and cries of girls were silent against the roars of laughter. His mind muddled as he felt everything he knew just coming rushing at him, like a solid, unforgiving wave.

And then…he felt softness on his back, warmth on his skin and heard a soft, gentler heart beat that was like a feather compared to the hearts in his chest, hammering against the bones and other parts.

A soft voice was speaking to him. _Familiar. Safe._ His hands combed against clothes, clinging to them for purchase as soft words of something was whispered to him. Was it to him? His memories flooded and rushed over him again; reminding him of the day he was found, but not only that, of the day he was set off.

He couldn’t handle the pain of it. His eyes blazed open, seeing those claws reaching for him, those fangs reaching to hurt him again.  A dark shadow was in the middle of his vision and he screamed in terror and pain. His shoulders were grabbed and roughly shaken several times, a hard grip around him. Bruising grip.

His eyes focused for a split second and he saw his Captain. His breathing stopped for several seconds. When had he got here? Why was he always so beautiful when he saw him? He was talking. Blood was pounding in his ears, unable to hear him. And that was frightening.

He was continuously shaken and Dipper was registering everything now. He was in the Captain’s Quarters again, in the warmth. He blinked so many times as tears continuously rushed down his cheeks before he realized it was just him and Captain.

“C-Captain…I-I….sorry…di-did not…I…” Dipper sputters mindlessly. Had he killed Ezio? He never ever meant to harm him. He didn’t even know…when had he got in here? How long…how long had he been out?

“W-what….where…” he tried desperately but his tongues would switch and it mashed together unfavorably.  His body wouldn’t move, or was it moving? His eyes were blinded again and he couldn’t stop the trembling as his stomach moved disgustingly. He felt like he was going to throw up his meal.

He shrieked when something slapped him across the face. He blinked several times, shaking his head and focused. Captain looked frightened, his hand rose. Dipper’s eyes flood with new tears.

“C-Captain…” he croaked weakly, trembling harder, barely able to keep still. “P-Please…do…do not hit me….please…I-I…sorry...” He stuttered violently, his voice full of fear.

“Dipper, you wouldn’t snap out of it. I’m sorry but you were losing your mind and everything.” Bill said, gently petting the cheek he had hit, making Dipper flinch from the gentle touch.

“I…I…m…so sorry…I did not mean…me…” Dipper blubbered, flinching again as Bill pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping away the tears and snot from his face.

“Shhh…breathe, Dipper. Breathe slowly.” Bill whispered as he hushed the blubbering fish. Dipper’s breathe quivered slightly before he swallowed, closing his eyes. “There, it’s okay. You’re alright. Relax.” Bill continued, tossing the dirty rag away and petting Siren’s head gently.

“H-how…how…long..?” Dipper whispered his voice full of exhaustion and his throat raw.

“You were blanked out for a really long time, Dipper. I’ve been trying to get you back but you wouldn’t focus. It’ll be a few hours until dawn.” Bill said softly. Dipper sniffled, opening his eyes.

“I…am sorry…I...I did not...mean to hurt him…” He breathed out, his breathing picking up. Bill raised an eyebrow and petted the siren’s soft little belly, making him mewl a bit.

“You mean Ezio? He’s fine. He’s not hurt and he ain’t mad at ya… He thinks the wine went bad and it made him nutty.” Bill said. Dipper noticed he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs swung over the edge. He must’ve been walking a lot. “But…is there something ya want to tell me about what happened?” Bill murmured a warning tone in his voice.

Dipper wheezed softly, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried very hard to stay calm. He closed his eyes again and nibbled on his claws.

“I-I…Its….hard…to…remember…me-I do not...I do...” His breathing sped up and he was shaking again. Bill quickly reacted, petting him and hushing him.

“Easy, easy…no more panic. Its okay, its okay, Dipper.”

“I am sorry, Captain.” Dipper hiccuped, opening his eyes. “I... I do not like…remembering. It…hurt me…” Bill’s eyes softened and slowly wrapped his arms underneath the small of the siren’s back, pulling him up to sit up, and pulled him close. Dipper stiffened by the sudden contact but quickly relaxed and curled himself around the human, his hands resting in small fists, clutching the Captain’s shirt as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Lots of stuff must’ve happened when you were young to make you like this…We’ll need to have a talk about before I found you. Do you understand siren?” Bill said, combing his fingers through Dipper’s perfect hair.

“Y-Yes, Captain…” Dipper answered quietly though it was obvious by his voice that he didn’t like the idea.

“Now…about what happened with Ezio. You talked to him, didn’t you?” The tone in Bill’s voice made Dipper flinch slightly.

“W-Was…am….I not…allowed to?” he asked timidly, clinging tighter. He felt his curls being tightened and he let out a tiny whimper.

“You are, don’t worry. You’re not in trouble. I bet it’s the fact you’re a siren, ain’t it? Probably why you can’t talk to people.” Bill pulled back, setting Dipper back into the bed. He looked confused by Bill’s words, tilting his head. “Your song, kid. It puts a spell on anyone who hears it. It would make sense if even your voice did something similar, simply speaking someone’s name makes them…go unconscious.” Bill said, resting his elbow on his knee. Dipper swallowed thickly.

“Unfortunately, that might show to be a problem…Say my last name.” Bill ordered. Dipper’s fins perked up.

“S-Sorry?”

“Say my last name.” He ordered again. Dipper blinked several times before his eyes flickered away slightly.

“C-Cipher?” Bill shivered slightly. “I-I am-!” “Easy.” Bill interrupted.

“It’s not quite the same feeling as my first name but try to call people by their last names, okay? It’ll be easier than making them pass out every time you talk to them.” Dipper looked sullen at his words before looking at his webbed hands.

“…I…I…sorry.” He mumbled. Dipper shrieked in surprise when Bill picked him up slightly and pushed him over to the wall. He yanked off his boots before sliding under the covers, pulling them over Dipper and sighing.

“Oh shut up and sleep. You’ve kept me up too long as it is siren. I expect you to make it up to me tomorrow.” Bill grumbled out, reaching over to pick up his lamp.

“Y-Yes, Captain…D-do…you want me to…?” Bill glanced over at Dipper to see him looking up at his tank, where he would sleep in. Bill had gotten a tank there for that particular reason and the fact that Dipper would freak if he slept anywhere else when he had been smaller. It was raised slightly, in its own little shelf by the bed. By now, Dipper had mastered climbing into it without help but…

“No, you can stay here. But tomorrow, you’re sleeping in there.” Bill said firmly. Dipper nodded and got comfortable under the covers. He had to fold a lot of his big fins down to avoid messing up the covers. He liked sleeping in the bed with the Captain. It was warmer and soft, despite the end of his tail going over the edge of the bed now. He watched the Captain turn down the lamp, the light going out and they were in darkness as Bill got under the covers, his back to the siren. Dipper stared at his back, biting his lip.

Dipper timidly reached forward, putting a hand on the Captain’s back, feeling the muscles tense under his shirt.

“Captain?” He asked quietly, swallowing.

“What?”

“C-Can I…get closer?” There wasn’t a response and Dipper pulled his hand away. His fins pulled back and he scooted further under the covers. His breath caught in his throat when Bill suddenly rolled over and pulled the siren to him.

“Just this once, siren.” Dipper blinked a few times before his eyes lidded before slipping shut, wrapping an arm over Bill’s waist, getting closer. _Safety. Warmth._

Bill sighed as he felt the siren snuggle into his chest. Normally he’d limit the contact as much as possible. He did not want to make this a habit at all but the siren always found a way to crawl under the covers and curl up in Bill’s arms. It annoyed him slightly but he’d allow it tonight, seeing as the siren had gone through something very…interesting.

Then he heard the wheezing from the siren.

“I…sorry… so sorry…I did not mean it…” He whimpered, trembling again. Bill hushed him, petting him gently.

“I know its okay now. No more tears. You’re all grown up now. Big fish don’t cry like this, okay?” Dipper nodded against his chest, sniffling.

“I…am…sorry.” Dipper hiccuped quietly, wiping his eyes.

“It’s alright, just breathe and don’t worry.  Go to sleep, Dipper.” He heard Dipper sniffle and felt the nod against his chest again. Bill licked the tips of his fingers and plucked the flame out. Bill listened carefully as Dipper’s breathing began to soften and relax before a soft snore escaped the siren, signaling he was asleep.

Bill smirked and looked down at the siren, his eyes lidding slightly. He brushed back the bangs to reveal his namesake and combed through those perfect curls. A few minutes trickled by and Bill’s patience was rewarded.

Starting from the edges of his cheeks and traveling down the little speckles of scales along his neck and going down his body, the siren began to glow beautiful colors, like he was his own star system. Several colors reflected on the siren’s skin as a smile played on his lips, signaling sweet dreams. When he was in the tank, they would be so much brighter and reflect on the walls of his cabin, like a galaxy was in his room.

Bill watched as the colors swirled about on the siren’s skin, the dull light barely brighter than the moon itself. He pulled the siren closer and yawned as his eyes began to flutter close, a soft hum from the fish lulling him to sleep….

Only to be awoken by the siren’s screaming.


	7. Let us Rid you of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so lonnngg oh god and it took me forever. Not much happening in this chapter, to be honest. Lots and lots of talking and tears. Also, thank you everyone who's been commenting and leaving kudos! These sort of things fills me with the determination to continue this! So thank you! <3

Dipper squeaked when his head was smacked against the glass of his tank. He whimpered in pain and clutched his head as his body was sloshed around in the tank.

“Be more careful, boys! He may be bigger than most but he be a little weakling!” Wendy laughed as they carried the siren across the sand. Dipper glared at her through slit eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest. At least it wasn’t jerking him around as bad anymore. He squeaked again when his shoulder hit the glass. Ugh, that was gonna leave a bruise.

He looked back at the water they were walking farther and farther from, making him anxious. He was stuck in his old tank, which was too small for him now that he was fully-grown but they somehow stuffed him in it. Bill had made the decision to take the siren with them when they went on land. Dipper had been entirely against it but he had no choice. He couldn’t say no to the Captain.

He looked over at Ezio and the others who were carrying supplies onto the beach. They caught eyes but before Ezio could react, Dipper quickly looked away shamefully, hiding himself with his hands. They couldn’t see him if he couldn’t see them.

Finally, the tank was set down, a little none to gently, on the sand. They at least open the latched down lid for him, before sitting down around the tank in exhaustion. Dipper stretched himself out, his back fins curling out. He cracked his neck and looked at the four men, who were glancing back and forth between him and each other. Oh, of course.

Dipper curled his tail out of the tank, stretching it out behind him as he laid comfortably now in the small tank, his head poking above the water with ease as he rested on his elbows. He let out a deep sigh and cleared his throat. He began to sing softy, just loud enough for the four men around him to hear. His cheeks began to glow as his eyes shine brightly, despite it being the middle of the day with a clear sky. His entire body followed the change in a magical glowing spell.

He watched with his lidded eyes as the men’s eyes glazed over and dopey smiles curled their features. He smiled and continued to sing, further relaxing them into a buzzed state. Half of them flopped onto their backs, while the other two rolled onto their stomachs, their arms crossed under them as a pillow, eyes shut and sweet smiles on their rugged faces.

Bill stepped off a small dingy with the rest of the men and the rest of the supplies they would need on their mini vacation to the island. The men jumped off the small boat, whooping and hollering and jumping around like chickens with their heads cut off. Dipper smiled a bit as he sang, glancing down to the men he was singing to.

“Dipper, you better not be singing them to sleep or Imma gonna come over there and pour all of this ale into your tank!” Bill yelled at him, picking up some of the boxes. Dipper looked at him, giving an offended gasp but smiled, giggling. The song began to get higher, faster and the men woke up, sitting up. They looked like they were getting so excited, as the others boys were already about them being on land.

Dipper grinned and stopped singing, letting his voice reverberate through their bodies before snapping his fingers, ending his spell. The four boys blinked several times, looking at each other before looking at Dipper with confused eyes. Dipper smiled sweetly before sinking into his tank, rolling onto his back and resting his head on the bottom of the tank.

They all got up, wobbly on their feet and giddy as sugar-drunken toddlers. Dipper sighed, drinking in the water and looking at the clear blue sky. Not a single cloud.

The practice on the boys was harmless as far as Dipper could tell. He did it mostly to see what his own limits were, who were really effected by his song. He always carefully watched everyone whom he sang to, to see how it affected them in different ways

Dipper blinked several times in confusion as a shadow blocked the shiny sun from his eyes. He looked up at them before he resurfaces and looked at who had blocked the giant firefly in the sky.

“Hi Dipper.” Wendy greeted quietly, sitting down next to his tank on the sand, getting comfortable on her knees.

“H-Hello…” He mumbled quietly. Wendy smiled gently before growing serious, making Dipper tense slightly. She bit her lower lip, eyeing him carefully as she folded her hands in her lap.

“I’ve heard what happened last night between yah and Haytham,” She began slowly, making Dipper flinch. “And I heard your screaming. You woke up almost everyone in the quarters.” Dipper’s smile completely dropped as his fins slowly dropped and shame began so wash over his features.

“H-Hey, it’s okay. The boys told me to ask you if you were okay and talk to you about it. They were really worried…” Dipper looked at her, his eyes seeming to study her. He glanced to the other boats, where the boys were unpacking the supplies from them. He could see almost all of them had an eye on them and seemed worried, avoiding Dipper’s gaze. Dipper looked back at Wendy’s face before looking down at his hands.

“I…thank you for…the worry but there is no need for talk. “He murmured, rubbing his hands together slightly under the water. Wendy, suddenly, placed her hand on his shoulder, making him flinch but he didn’t move away from her touch.

“Dip, you had a nightmare last night, I know. You’ll feel better if you talk about it. I know, okay?” Dipper bit his lip, looking away from her completely, shaking his head.

“I…do not… like remember…I do not…. It hurt sire-m-me…. a lot… Do not like… Do not like…” Dipper mumbled, shaking his head more. Wendy frowned and she rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

“It…I…” He looked up at Wendy, small tears pricking his eyes. “I do not wanna talk no more…” Wendy could see the growing fear in his eyes as he sniffled.

“Dipper, listen to me.” Wendy said, sounding firm but kept a gentle tone. “I use to have nightmares too. I use to write letters home…to my father and..my… brother about them. I never sent them but it helps a lot to talk about it. Just try, for me, okay?” Dipper looked at her, trembling slightly.

“B-but…” Dipper murmured, his fins pulled back more. “O-Okay…” He allowed finally, trembling. It seemed to pain him greatly but Wendy was persistent.

“D-Do not remember lots…It hurts so much…” Wendy nodded slowly as she looked over him with worry deep in her eyes.

“I keep remember…someone l-like me.” Wendy tensed but Dipper wasn’t looking at her as he continued speaking. “They…very big…bright, fast, pretty. They try and teach me…and help me but it is not enough.” Dipper ran his hands through his hair as he spoke, his voice quivering as he went on. “T-Then more like me…so much bigger…always after me…look like me but different…stronger and faster.”

“They, claws, no color and claws h-hurt me, lots…dig into me all the time…I don’t wanna be hurt no more.” Tears pooled into Dipper’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks like small streams and dripping off his chin into the tank’s water. He stiffened when Wendy wrapped an arm over his shoulders, pulling him close to her. She put her hand over his, petting and squeezing his hand very gently.

“Shah, it’s okay. You’re alright and you are safe with us. Don’t cry, okay?” Wendy cooed softly, comforting him gently as she could. Dipper leaned against her slightly, hiding his face in an arm while the hand yanked at his curls, pulling them out. Small, frightened whimpers escaped Dipper’s lips as Wendy hushed him, tucking his head under her chin, petting his back while rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

“Dipper, please. It’s okay. I know you’ve been through a lot and you’re hurting from it. You are safe now, okay?” Wendy whispered softly into his curls, holding him tightly. “Repeat it. You are safe.” There was only soft, pained whimpers and wheezing for a while.

“I…am…safe.” He finally whispered out. He began murmuring it over and over again. Wendy petted his head, listening to his rapid breathing and whispers. She hushed him if he got too loud and petted him as she let him go through it slowly.

After a while, he suddenly pulled from her hold, using his tail to splash his face with water and then ran his face over again, washing away his stress. He eventually looked at her, his eyes bloodshot but brighter than before, full of his younger light and life. He weakly smiled at her, his fins pulling back slightly.

“…’M sorry, W-Wendy.” He sniffled out, bowing his head. She patted his shoulder, giving him a big smile.

“Aw, aye think that be the first time you’ve said my name. It’s alright, okay?” Wendy murmured gently. Dipper smiled softly, his eyes lidding.

“W-Wendy I-is uh…” Dipper struggled, biting his lip as he tried to get the right words out. “H-Helpful…?” He tried out, though he didn’t really seem satisfied with it as he clicked his tongue. “I-it…hurt much…to remember b-but I feel…a bit good? “His smile turned nervous and shy.

“W-Wendy is…my friend, r-right?” Wendy smiled at the question.

“Of course, I’m your friend. I’m glad ya’r better too!” She patted his hand again. Dipper’s ear fins perked up as he stared down at her hand before suddenly grasping it gently and pulling it up to his face. Her hand was so much smaller than his, but despite this, he still held her wrist with two hands, seemingly nervous with his actions. He smiled at her, nuzzling her hand against his cheek. He looked at her with lidded, glazed eyes before uncurling her fingers and letting his long tongue roll from his lips.

Wendy tensed immensely when Dipper pulled her thumb into his mouth and began sucking. She almost yanked away but surprised herself by staying still. He didn’t dare bite down, not even letting her skin graze against the sharp, flesh-ripping fangs, instead only feeling wet softness. He was so gentle, suckling as he closed his eyes, humming quietly and Wendy’s eyes brightened as she realized what this meant.

“Red, get back to-!” Bill cut himself off when he saw what was going on between the two. Dipper slowly opened his eyes and pulled his mouth away. He looked up at Bill and smiled as sweetly as ever.

Tears were pricking Wendy’s eyes as they misted over, looking at Dipper with a tiny smile. She knew she was being overdramatic but come on!

“Captain, he trusts me!” Wendy squeaked out, grinning from ear to ear. She then shot him a glowering grin.

 “ _Suck it.”_

Bill frowned deeply at Dipper, his eyes lidding slightly. Dipper only continued to smile as sweetly as ever, his eyes and features giving no indication of what had happen earlier, only holding Wendy’s hand to his cheek and nuzzling it gently, purring.

“Good for you, Red. Now get back to work!” Bill ordered, a bite in his tone. Wendy smirked knowingly and patted Dipper’s cheek before she stood up.

“Bye Dipper~” She hummed out, giving him a wave.

“B-Bye Wendy…” Bill tensed slightly as Wendy walked over to the dingy to help unpack the seemingly endless amount of supplies. Bill studied her for a few seconds, taking note that her step hadn’t faltered in the slightest. He looked over at Dipper and realized the siren was doing the same at Wendy but with a particular ‘look’ that unsettled Bill.

Dipper noticed Bill looking at him and smiled rather shyly, looking away from him, his face flushing. Bill’s eyes widen and he gritted his teeth.

“What are you doing, Siren?” Billed hissed through his teeth. Dipper looked up at him, calmness in his expression instead of the usual fear.

“I do not…understand. I am doing nothing.” Bill frowned obviously not liking the answer. Dipper bit his lip and lowered himself into the water until only his eyes up were visible. He looked up at Bill with an oddly familiar look. It made Bill uncomfortable, uneasy, and angrier which all of these emotions confused him greatly.

Before he could say anything about it however, “Captain, we could use your help here!” One of his boys shouted to him. Bill bit his lip and nodded firmly.

“Comin’, ya stupid ass!” He yelled back, staring at Dipper who almost seemed to be studying _him_ now. He quickly turned away and headed off.

He didn’t see, however, Dipper’s growing smirk as he looked after him, studying him much more carefully than he had before, eyeing each and every detail he could catch with just that tiny smirk.

 

* * *

 

Bill watched with an amused smirk as two of his own crew pushed and dragged the tank that held the siren closer to the roaring bon fire they had created. The siren had complained bits and pieces during the evening about how cold he was, being so far from the fire and those boys had beat him to it to doing something about. Really, he was going to tell the siren to crawl himself out of the tank and try to crawl his way to the fire to get warm.

Though, now thinking it over, it probably was smart he had hesitated for as long as he did. Don’t want the smell of fried fish to get any stronger than it already was, along with a crying siren, or worse, dead siren.

He sighed. Sure, the siren wasn’t much of a whiner, heck, he always seemed hesitant to say anything close to a complaint but he was in a mood that had Bill annoyed for a better part of the day while they set up a small camp on the beach. When the siren was close enough to feel the heat, he stopped them.

Bill knew very well what the siren would do next, the sneaky little sea witch. He watched with lidded eyes and his lips on a bottle as the siren pulled those two boys close and began to sing to them. Bill hadn’t the faintest idea when that started.

He never approved of it either but there wasn’t much he could do about it now, it having gone on much too long. Bill assumed all this started when the siren learned to sing other things besides his little spells. When Dipper had learned to speak, Bill remembered faintly that he’d ask the crew to do some things, whether it be a chore Bill had already ordered or something more personal like cleaning his tank or something else, and in return, he’d sing to them some sort of little song. Bill hadn’t ever fully listened to it but it was pretty much a new drug for his men. They were so much more willing to do things if it meant Dipper would sing for them.

At least it was healthier than most of the things Bill had seen his boys bring onboard and Dipper was smart enough to sing quietly so no one else could focus on the song, to make the others topple over each other for even a breath of the singing. Bill was actually proud of the siren, despite the disapproval of what he was doing to his men.

Bill watched Dipper pull away from their ears and they hardly were able to snap back into reality. Bill frowned at the sight of seeing the siren trace each of their rugged jaws with a knowing little finger. They looked so up and away, Bill was sure they would go unconscious right there. He continued to look on in disapproval, accidently nipping the bottle when he swung it back for a drink. He swallowed the rest of the cheap swill and glanced at Dipper again, immediately noticing the siren was staring at him. Studying him with a smile as the boys hobbled off closer to the fire.

Bill took note on how intently he was being stared at and coughed slightly, feeling uncomfortable at the staring. Dipper smiled however and waved at Bill to come over to him. Bill bit his cheek but got up from the sand dune and walked over to the siren, empty bottle in hand.

He sighed, getting down on a knee next to the siren’s tank and ignored the smile Dipper was giving him.

“Captain,” Dipper hummed before he pointed to the forest behind them,” What are those?” He asked, his eyes switching to those curious looking blue green gems. Bill glanced at the trees, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow before both furrowed together as his sharp eyes scanned over the forest line.

“The tall things… There are so many…” Dipper’s gaze was locked on the trees and his voice was just so breathless in amazement and awe. Bill blinked a few times in realization before cracking a crooked smile. Dipper was a siren. Of course, he probably never seen a leaf before.

“Wanna get a closer look?” Bill asked with the crooked smile. Dipper’s eyes got all big and round like little marbles Bill use to shoot when he was small. Bill couldn’t stop a damn smile at Dipper’s reaction even if he wanted to.

Dipper began nodding rapidly like a five-year-old being offered the sweetest of candies and made grabby hands towards the older man, his eyes locked onto the Captain with a nervous but excited smile. Bill chuckled deeply, shaking his head. It’s hard to believe that only a few weeks ago, the siren was about the size of a twelve-year-old.

He shrugged off his fancy coat, wrapping it in his arms as he carefully leaned forward and wrapped it and his arms around Dipper and pulled him out of his tank, covering him up with his coat to avoid getting wet and let the siren get warm in it. Dipper helped, of course, by latching onto his neck and pulling himself up. Bill shifted as he stood up with the siren in his arms like a little, lithe bride. Bill was sure if Dipper knew more about human culture and if he said it out loud, the siren would be very offended indeed.

Bill shifted again, pulling the coat over the siren’s shoulders and body more so to act as a blanket to prevent the subtle pouts, shivers, and whines. Dipper suddenly gripped hard around his neck as his tail turned and waved off to fling the unnecessary water off. It waved a bit off Bill’s arm, which proved to be difficult for the man. The siren was _huge_ now and with that, came a bit more weight. Of course, the top was light while all the weight was down in that huge tail of his. It waved a bit more before stretching to wrap around his waist and then began wrapping down his leg until the fan-like fin flatten against his knee. Bill would never admit it out loud, but it was impressive. He would swear though under his breath that the siren was part Naga as he got a secure hold on the Captain.

When the siren was adequately clinging to him like caged flesh, he headed off to the forest with much more ease than he’d think before. The siren was still a light creature, despite being quite lengthy, possibly due it being stretched out so it would be fast in the water if needed. Which it was not needed.

Bill hummed under his breath as he walked off to the forest, leaving the merry chat of his crew behind him but nodding to Wendy with a small wink under a blink that made Wendy smirk into her bottle.

Dipper stayed quiet as they headed off to the trees, the darkness getting closer and closer. There was no moon tonight and Bill relied on his personal compass to be able to navigate in the growing darkness. It was easy to get into the forest, the strong smell of pine surrounding them as soon as they broke into the line of trees. Dipper squeaked softly at the sound of an owl and clung to Bill, making him chuckle as he held the siren close.

“C-Can…can the captain see?”  Dipper asked quietly, nuzzling his nose against the Captain’s neck and made him tense up.

“Somewhat but it’s only going to get darker.” Bill replied, sighing. “Probably should go back and grab a lantern…” Dipper shook his head against his shoulder.

“I-I want to try…” Dipper closed his eyes and made a weird face that probably would’ve made Bill laugh if he could see it. Bill first felt the siren grow warm unnaturally high and quickly before those sea green eyes shot open and his entire body evolved into a bright light, almost causing Bill to drop him in shock.

“Jesus, siren!”

“S-sorry, sorry!” Dipper whimpered and the light toned down enough that it reminded Bill of when he’d stay awake late at night on the boat, waiting patiently for the siren to fall asleep and to be rewarded with a beautiful glowing display of a mini celestial storm all over his cabin. And now the siren was doing it on his own, fully awake and conscious. Bill wasn’t sure why, but he found this slightly…disheartening or…maybe disappointing? He couldn’t find the word to express how he felt about it.

“I-I…” Dipper struggled for a moment before the light went out and he whimpered, almost fearfully. Bill blinked a few times and petted the whimpering siren’s head.

“It’s okay, I know you were doing your best.” Bill said gently, nuzzling the siren’s head gently. Dipper huffed and made a small clicking noise before he started glowing again. Much duller, more like when he sang. It wasn’t bright like the other light and it was only in a sort of light blue instead of millions of colors.

Bill smiled, somewhat relieved for reasons unknown.

“See, this is much better.” Bill hummed out, nuzzling the siren. “Good job.” He could see a smile creep onto Dipper’s face and the siren cuddle underneath Bill’s chin, purring. Bill chuckled before continuing his walk. It was grassy now, much more clear and easier to walk through. If Bill didn’t know any better, he’d say he was walking on a trail.

“Now, about these ‘tall things’ you were so curious about…these are trees. Specifically, pine trees which grow pretty fast from my experience.” Bill said, walking broadly as he talked, grinning slightly at the mystified look on Dipper’s face. “You know; you’ve grown pretty fast yourself. Maybe I should call you Pine Tree!” Dipper stuck his tongue out at that and Bill laughed gruffly, shaking his head.

“Anyway, trees are these giant plants that start out really small and take a long time to grow. Here, hold on…” Bill found a clearing in the dense forest and sat Dipper down in the grass on his coat. He sat down next to him, brushing away some grass and pulled out a small sapling. He knew there were so many around so he just yanked this one out of the ground.

“See? This is a pine tree sapling.” He grinned as Dipper carefully held the plant in his hand, acting almost afraid he’d harm it. Though it was a little pointless…he didn’t want to spoil Dipper’s fun.

“It’s going to grow really big one day just like all of these trees…” Bill gestured dramatically to the trees around him and noticed Dipper was glowing brighter as he patted the little sapling back in the ground, nudging it with his nose, sniffing it. Dipper looked back up at Bill with wide eyes.

“Really?! This…little…s-sapling will get as big as that?!” Dipper asked with a breathless voice, pointing at a large tree near them. Bill smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, it will. It’s gonna take a little bit of time, some water and good dirt to get it as big but…yeah, one day it’ll get huge.” Bill chuckled, crisscrossing his legs and sat on his coat next to the siren.

“How does that work?” Dipper asked, looking up at Bill with those big, curious eyes. Bill tried his best not to smile but it failed as always. Truthfully, Bill had long forgotten the process of how these things grew but he couldn’t disappoint the siren…

“….Maaaaagiiicc!” Bill jazzed his hands in front of Dipper’s face, making the siren jump and stare in shock up at Bill. The captain swallowed thickly. Maybe the siren wasn’t as gullible as he-

“Magic? What is magic?” Oh. Holy shit, the siren bought it. Bill almost laughed but he just laid back on his hand and pulled out a bottle from his boot. He popped it open with practice ease and smiled at Dipper as he took a sip.

“It’s like…” he paused. How do you explain magic to a siren? He blinked a few times, trying to think of a way to explain. There’s an idea… “It’s like you, Dipper.” The ears perked up and Bill knew he had snagged him.

“Like…me?” Dipper mumbled uncertainly, tilting his head to the side. Bill smirked as he watched one of those ear fins pushed out like he was perking an ear fin out like he was a little pup, despite the obvious size difference in the two creatures, as well as other features.

“Well, of course. Your singing spells are basically magically mumbo-jumbo that can bewitch anyone.” Bill said softly with a smirk. Dipper pouted and rolled his eyes at Bill, shaking his head.

“It don’t bewitch everyone, Captain! Sometimes it doesn’t do you…sometimes it doesn’t do others…It does not work on Wendy at all.” Dipper murmured, shaking his head at Bill. His glow seemed to dim slightly.

“What do you mean?” Bill asked, glancing at Dipper as he took another sip of his bottle.

“Uh…sometime it does not work…I…I do not…understand it…” Dipper tried to explain. “B-But I know…know?” He looked up at Bill unsurely, frowning slightly as he tried to get his words out. “That with Wendy, it does not work.” Bill judged the sentence’s accuracy and decided it was accurate enough so he nodded. Dipper breathed easily and sighing with a smile.

“Interesting. Ya know, I’d like to write a book about you.” Bill said, pulling Dipper closer by his waist, leaning back on his free hand. Dipper looked up at him with big, sweet eyes and his glow grew brighter, making the siren look almost ghostly.

“M-Me? Uh…” The glow died down a bit. “W-what’s a book?” Dipper asked slowly. Bill judged the statement and sighed.

“It’s the things we use to read, ya know, where we read about those Gods and such earlier? I gave you a book before we started teaching you to read.” Dipper blinked a few times before his face showed he knew what Bill was talking about now.

“Oh…why would you write a book about me?” Dipper asked quietly, looking away. Bill wondered silently if he had flustered him.

“Well, more on your kind, really, for personal references and maybe for, if any, futures of my generations.” Bill explained slowly.

“R-references…g-generations?” Dipper repeated back slowly. Bill sighed and swallowed.

“References are like…you look back into a book to know something, like how to do it or how to make it. References can be anything to looking at trees or your hands for drawing things or talking to other people.” Bill tried to explain, clicking his tongue slightly. Dipper tensed at the sound and shot a glare at Bill who raised an eyebrow. “And generations are sort of like… you know how folks have children? Like, they grow up, have kids, the kids grow up and they have kids? It’s kinda like, with each group of kids, that’s a generation. Do you get it?”

Dipper gave him a blank look and Bill sighed.

“Okay, imagine if….me and Wendy had a little brat. And that brat grew up and had his or her own brats. My brat would be one generation; their kids would be the next. I’m in my generation and my parents are in their own generation.” Bill explained. Dipper frowned and thought carefully.

“You and Wendy…aren’t having babies, right?”

Bill groaned and rubbed his hand over his face before taking a sip of his bottle. He rapidly shook his head.

“No, no, you’re focusing on the wrong points in it. Wendy doesn’t even want kids!” Bill grumbled.

“…Do you want babies?”

“Dipper, you’re like what, five months old? Why the fuck is you asking me that?” Bill hissed out.

“Captain, do you want babies with Wendy?” Dipper persisted. Bill threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed,

“Yes, I want little red haired brats with Wendy who is like the last person to ever sleep with anyone and want to have many of those little red headed babies crawling all over my damn ship!”

Dipper stayed silent before his light went out suddenly.

“Dipper, I was being _sarcastic.”_ The light didn’t return. “Oh my gods…I was _joking._ Wendy and I do not have that type of relationship.” The light faintly trickled back on and Dipper’s head was bowed slightly and he had his hands to his chest, tucking under his chin. Bill sighed and shook his head.

“Were you seriously thinking that me and- oh my gods, siren! We are no way into that relationship and I have no interest her in that way!” Dipper whined and sniffled.

“…S-she’s really pretty though…” Dipper murmured softly. Bill groaned and shook his head as he took another swing of his bottle.

“So? I’ve known her for years! We ain’t going any farther in our relationship in what you think.” Bill hissed, frowning as he dragged his hand over his face. When did this kid think even think…? Bill decided he didn’t want to know.

“…Wait, if you and Wendy don’t want babies with one another then why do you have babies and why did those babies have babies? Can babies have babies? Do they not grow up first or are humans already grow when they come out?” Dipper asked quietly, looking more and more confused. Bill decided then and there to chug his bottle.

After he finished off the bottle and let out a burp, Bill cleared his throat and began to explain.

“Dipper, I was using her and me as an example to explain to you what a generation is. She and I don’t have kids, we don’t plan on having babies, we don’t want to have babies with each other and we don’t see each other in that way.” Bill explained carefully. Dipper blinked several times before it seemed to register finally in his head.

“Oooohh...” Bill noticed the flush of embarrassment on Dipper’s cheeks and he sighed. “C-Can you tell sire- I what ge-generations are again?” Dipper asked quietly. Bill gritted his teeth but took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool and patience.

“Generations are basically a group of kids born around the same couple of years, mostly in the case of siblings. Like…the man who helped make me, my father, he’s a previous generation and he and my mother were in the same generation but I’m not. Wendy is several years younger than me, she’s in a different generation and we’re not in the same generation. Do you get it yet?”

Judging by the look on his face, he did not but Dipper nodded anyway. Bill sighed, shaking his head. He’d explain it better when they got back to the ship where he could draw it out for him.

“As I was saying, I’d like to write a book about you…well, more on your kind.” Bill explained.

“…Oh…sirens?” Bill nodded as Dipper’s light seem to grow brighter. “I…I can try…to help…but I…don’t know much.” Dipper murmured.

“That is alright. Don’t worry about that too much, okay?” Bill said, patting the siren’s tail, noticing the brighter glow when he touched him. Dipper nodded and leaned his head slightly against Bill’s shoulder, making the Captain tense up slightly before clearing his throat. “I’d more like to do a study on your body.”

“M-my body? Why?” Dipper seemed to grow flustered and nervous as he bit his cheek.

“Not in a bad way, just to study the anatomical differences of our species.” Dipper stared at him with a confused look. “I wanna see what be different between me and you.” Bill sighed out. Dipper blinked a few times before making a face of realization. Bill sighed and rolled his eyes. He’d need to get one of the dictionaries or something, explaining obvious words was getting tiresome.

“I guess…you can do that…just uh…” Dipper looked down at his hands before slowly grabbing Bill’s free hand. He rubbed the hand slowly, looking down with a frown. “Don’t hurt me please?” Dipper murmured quietly.

 _Damn._ “Of course I won’t. I give you my word. The most you’ll ever feel is a few pinches here and there.” Dipper seemed to glow brighter at his words and he smiled. Bill smiled slightly back and licked his lips.

They sat in silence, not looking at each other. Suddenly, there was a blink of a light in the corner of Bill’s eye, making him flinch. Oh right, there’s a thing called fireflies. He wondered why they were coming out so late.

They made him remember why he had brought the siren out here.

“Dipper, there’s a reason why I dragged you out here.” Bill said, tossing his empty bottle out to the forest. Dipper gave him a confused look and tilted his head.

“I thought… it was for the tree?” Dipper mumbled. Bill shook his head and gave Dipper a worried look.

“Well, I used it as an excuse but that’s not important right now. It’s about last night.” Dipper looked at him and grew tense.

“Oh.” It wasn’t a question. The light faded from Dipper’s form before it went out completely.

“Dipper, come on.” Bill sighed. Dipper huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nooooo!” Dipper whined. He squirmed away from Bill and started crawling away. Bill jerked forward and grabbed the siren, pulling him back through the grass and pushing him onto his back, sitting on top of him, straddling his tail and holding him down by the shoulders.

“Nice try. We’re gonna talk and you can’t stop it. Wendy told me.” Dipper tensed. Fireflies were lighting up more and more around them which provided a slither of lighting.

“…Please…I don’t wanna talk…” Dipper said quietly. Bill huffed and frowned.

“Dipper, listen to me. I want to know about what happened between you and Haytham last night.” Bill said firmly. “You better tell me right now or else.” Bill ordered.

Dipper squirmed and withered underneath him, trying to get away but failed. He made a soft huffing noise before tensing suddenly.

“Make me.” Dipper challenged, a growl in his throat. Bill’s eyes widen as he registered the defiance in the siren’s voice. He glared down at the siren, though he could really only barely see the very faint glowing of his eyes.

“Oh? Sounds like someone’s gaining some teeth.” Bill breathed out. He lifted a hand from one of Dipper’s shoulder and the siren violently flinched.

“Scared, siren?” Bill challenged, sounding exactly how Dipper had. Dipper obviously heard the same tone and his eyes seemed to flash in a bright color. Dipper suddenly jerked forward and slammed Bill onto his back in a move so quick, Bill’s breath was ripped from his throat. Dipper’s heavy body weighed his body down and his webbed hands were gripping his shoulders with slight claws biting into the shirt and skin.

Dipper’s body began glowing an eerie pale blue as he bared his fangs in Bill’s face, letting out the most threatening snarl. Bill blinked a few times before he slowly raised his hands and ran them down Dipper’s sides before running them back up to his ribs. Dipper gasped, the color rising in a stronger hue of blue as Bill’s fingers ran over his gills.

Bill lightly teased the slits of skin that lined Dipper’s ribs, feeling them expand and cold air rushing in and out of them as the siren breathed. They were odd feeling to say the least. The skin wasn’t rough but very soft, seemingly sensitive by how Dipper was tensing so much as he traced the curved lines. He counted about six rows of gills on each side, near the bottom of his ribs. Feeling each bone with his fingers and in between was the gill.

“Shhh…” He soothed the tension by lightly tracing the skin, very careful of the sensitive skin. Bill’s hands trailed up and ran up to Dipper’s back. He felt along the spine, feeling the bumps of each part. It seemed to feel like the bones of a knuckle than a spine. Dipper’s eyes were closed, shivering at these feelings. Bill felt up, feeling the scales patches on the back of Dipper’s shoulders. Like a batch of freckles, Bill found himself comparing.

Dipper’s scales were soft to the touch but poked you if you rubbed them wrong. Bill rubbed the scales before massaging the tense knots in Dipper’s shoulders. Where had _these_ come from? Stress? From what?

Dipper suddenly collapsed on top of Bill’s chest, his face mushed into Bill’s shoulder and groaned into his ear as Bill rubbed out the knots. He could feel the violent shudders every time he ran his fingers over the knots. Dipper tensed and shuddered violently when one of those knots snapped before letting out a soft moan.

“There, see? It’s alright now…” Bill said, sighing quietly. Dipper groaned softly, shifting and squirming slightly as Bill worked through the knots, working his way down his back and massaged over the small knots on his spine. Dipper went limp on top of him, shivering slightly, his fins stretching and trembling slightly. Bill hummed softly as he worked, grinning when he heard purring and Dipper began to glow brightly.

“Now, Dipper. Start talking or I stop.” Bill said, his voice deepening. Dipper tried to tense up but Bill’s hands massaged that tension away.

Dipper’s light faded slightly and he sighed.

“Okay…” Dipper murmured, sniffling. Bill eased up so Dipper’s purring would quiet down and he could talk. Dipper nuzzled against his neck and sniffled again before he began.

He slowly began to tell what had happened last night, from when he left the Captain’s Quarters, to when the men came out and he carefully, though probably not accurately described what he was feeling in each moment. When he started talking of when Ezio collapsed, Dipper began to breathe heavily, trembling that started weak before growing stronger and stronger. Bill quickly began massaging his back, easing away the trembling and let Dipper pause in order to get his breathing under control. It took several tries before Dipper continued, crying softly.

Finally, when Dipper got to when Bill believed he had started hallucinating, Dipper pulled away, rolling off and away from Bill, unable to continue. He rolled onto his back and sat up, hiding his face in hands, sobbing violently and wheezing out choked gasps. Bill sat up and tried to pull Dipper to him but his hands were repeatedly swatted away.

Dipper began to let out loud clicking and growling sounds, dragging his hands through his hair before pulling at his perfect locks roughly. Bill frowned, watching as Dipper’s body began glowing a sickly white and those claws began to drawing blood in Dipper’s hair.

Bill grabbed his wrists and yanked them from his head. Dipper snapped, letting out a piercing screech at Bill, jerking into his face and showing his razor sharp teeth.

“Siren,” Bill said, not even flinching in the face of an angry siren. “You’re not there anymore.” Dipper’s eyes blinked before the pupils focused on him.

“Stop.” Bill ordered, holding tight to his wrists. Dipper’s fins lowered and his blue color bled back into his scales before the light went out completely. And then Dipper’s eyes shot in the dark, glaring at Bill with a predatory gaze that Bill had seen so many times before. Bill frowned again before he backhanded Dipper.

His eyes stopped glowing and the soft crying returned.

“C-captain….cap-tain…captain…” Dipper mumbled, his tongues switching into clicking a few times. “…P-please…s-stop hitting mee…”

“I know, I’m trying but you were about to eat me, Pine Tree.” Dipper snorted and began to sob softly.

“I-I do not…like that…name.” Bill grinned weakly. He leaned forward, reaching around in the dark before he felt the siren’s scales on his shoulders. He gently reached up, cupping the siren’s cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“I know, it’s okay. Come here.” Bill ordered but his voice was softer than normal. Dipper whined before crawling forward and wrapped his arms around Bill’s middle, burying his face into his shoulder. Dipper sobbed quietly as Bill rubbed his back, massaging along his spine.

“D-Do I have…to…I don’t wanna keep talkin’…” Dipper blubbered, his voice muffled by Bill’s clothes, his shoulder feeling wet with Dipper’s tears.

“Quiet, siren. You’ve talked enough.” Bill murmured, leaning his cheek against Dipper’s head. “Just calm yourself down.” Dipper nodded mindlessly. The light sparked a bit in Dipper’s tail.

“Thank you…thank you…thank you, Captain.” Dipper blubbered out, giving Bill a squeeze as the tears started up again. They sat in somewhat silence, across from Dipper’s wheezing sobs. Bill continued to rub away the tension in Dipper’s back and shoulders, waiting rather patiently for Dipper to stop crying.

Dipper pulled away finally, rubbing his eyes and sniffled.

“Captain-” “Dipper, someday, I’d like to talk about your dream last night. Not now, obviously. But someday.” Bill ordered. Dipper didn’t say anything but Bill could hear the deep breaths Dipper was taking. “Instead, we’re gonna talk about the time before I found you.”

“D-Do I have to?” Dipper whispered, his voice almost silent against the sounds of nature around them.

“Yes. I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’re gonna have to answer them, nothing more than that. Do you understand?” Bill said, sitting up properly and leaning back on an arm. When Dipper didn’t answer, “I said, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Captain.” Dipper mumbled, sounding ashamed.

“Good. Okay, did you have any family?” Bill began slowly and carefully. Silence. A few crickets chirped before Dipper answered.

“W-What’s…what’s a family…?” Dipper asked.

“It’s a group of folks who are related. Like the person who brought you in the world and someone who was also brought into the world by the same person would be a sibling.” Bill tried to explain.

“…uh…a girl…was there all the time and also a lady…they liked me and kept me safe…” Dipper mumbled quietly. Bill thought it over. A mother and a sister, Bill believed. “The girl kept me safe from the others…she was nice and pretty and better than me at a long of things. She grew faster though we came at the same time…” Dipper mumbled, bowing his head against Bill’s shoulder.

“Alright. Next question. Were there any other sirens like you, like a boy?” Dipper sniffled quietly.

“No…there were not. All of them were girls.” Dipper sighed out, nudging Bill’s shoulder slightly. “…I thought you were like me…when I was found…”

“Did you now?” Bill asked, wrapping an arm around the siren’s waist as the siren began leaning on him.

“Sirens are…pretty. You’re pretty too. Thought you were like me. Never seen humans before.” Dipper said, sniffling again. Bill thought about it, Dipper had never seen a human before he met Bill. So, Dipper never went hunting probably. Bill found himself hugging the siren, making him gasp. Judging by what he could tell, Dipper had a twin sister and despite this, she was probably more well-fed due to her being a girl like the others. Unknown to them, Dipper probably would’ve grown with her if he had more food.

“Were you hungry when you met me?”

“Starving.” Dipper whispered as he turned his head and pressed his cheek against Bill’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Bill allowed the contact, knowing Dipper was uncomfortable with the conversation. He laid down slowly, letting the siren lay down slightly on top of him but most of his body weight was on the ground. He looked up at the stars and combed his fingers through Dipper’s hair.

“Do you miss them?”

“…Yes…a lot. Not the others, just the girl and woman.”

“You know…you’re probably never going to see them again, right?” Dipper’s hands tightened on Bill’s shirt as they moved to rest on his chest. Dipper sucked in a breath.

“I don’t know where you’re from, so it’s not like I’m keeping you from them but…you’ll probably not see them again…” Bill continued. Dipper sniffled.

“…I do not even know if either are alive, Captain…I do not remember anything of why I was on the wood when you find me, all I remember from that is red and I do not like it and- and…” Dipper trailed off, feeling the gentle petting through his hair so he quieted down, hearing Bill hush him.

“I know, I know. I just think you should come to terms with that fact…” Bill said, trailing his fingers down to the nape of Dipper’s neck and massaged his thumb over the top of the spine, making Dipper shiver.

“That they are probably dead and even if they are not, I will not see them again?” Dipper mumbled sullenly.

“Yeah.” Dipper sniffled again but he didn’t start crying which surprised Bill.

They sat in silence for a long time, Bill finding a way to pass the time by looking at the stars above them. The trees were blocking the view of Dipper’s constellation but it was still a nice view.

“...Stars are pretty…” Dipper mumbled. Bill smiled.

“They are.”

“I can make them fall.”

“Can you now?”

“Yes.”

“Will you show me?”

“If you want me to.”

“Show me. Make the stars fall.” Dipper nodded against his shoulder. He hummed softly before he began to sing, a song so different from any of the others Bill had heard. It was sad, mournful even as Dipper’s body began to glow brightly. Tears were running down Dipper’s cheeks and Bill had the feeling he was singing his heart out.

Bill looked up at the sky and gasped softly as stars began falling over the parting in the trees. A few at first before it seemed like it was a shower of them going across the sky. Bill couldn’t breathe or was he breathing normally? He had no idea. He had never seen so many stars fall at once. The beauty of it left him speechless.

All too soon, Dipper’s song ended and the stars trailed off. Bill slowly looked down at Dipper who looked up at him with a slight pride but was hesitating, waiting for Bill’s reaction. Bill suddenly grinned wide and wrapped his arms around the siren, hugging him tightly and ruffling his hair.

“Looks like I was right about sirens being filled with magic! Making stars fall! Amazing!” Bill said, hugging Dipper close, making the siren squeak happily, his tail flutter out behind him. “Now isn’t that something different! Stars! Sirens that can make the stars fall! That’s extraordinary!” Bill praised, ruffling Dipper’s perfect curls.

Dipper giggled and nuzzled under his chin and wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, hugging him back. He shook his head, laughing softly.

“No, only me and the girl.” Dipper corrected him.

“Eh? You and the girl…?” Bill questioned. Dipper hummed, resting his head over where Bill’s heart beat sounded best in his chest.

“Yes. We sing as one and stars would fall, only our song could. The stars liked us. She says they dance, no fall for us.” Dipper mumbled softly.

“That’s awfully poetic, Pine Tree.”

“I do not like name.” Dipper huffed moodily.

“I don’t like that name.” Bill corrected gently. Dipper shifted slightly.

“I don’t like that name!” He said with much more force now, making Bill laugh.

“Too bad, it’s your new nickname.”

“Nickname?”

“Yeah, a nickname is just another name to call somebody instead of their real name.” Bill explained. “You usually give someone a nickname when you’re close to them, sort of a friendly gesture. “

“We are close?” Dipper asked. Bill snorted softly, closing his eyes.

“I should hope so! We’ve been sleeping in the same bed, for crying out loud. People might as well say we’re eloping or some shit.” Bill snorted out, yawning quietly.

“Is the Captain sleep?”

“Yeah, kinda…” Bill mumbled.

“Can I sing the Captain to sleep?” Dipper whispered, clutching Bill’s shirt slightly.

“Eh, we should probably be heading back to camp, actually. You’ll dry out if we stay here any longer.” Bill yawned, rubbing one of his eyes slightly, trying to stay awake.

“No, I will not. Go to sleep, Captain.” Dipper insisted. Bill tried to sit up but Dipper pushed him back down. Bill glared at him slightly before Dipper slowly crawled more on top of him, wrapping his tail around Bill’s leg. He rested his chin on his hands, right on Bill’s chest and began another song.

Bill swore Dipper was singing words but if he focused too hard…he’d…fall asleep. He couldn’t be sure if the siren was singing words or just harmonizing with nature. The light returned to Dipper’s figure and lit up the area, fireflies appearing more and more. Were they fireflies or his own imagination?

Bill blinked several times, the world spinning about him. The haze of alcohol, the fading voice of a siren, it all made his brain go to mush. His vision was hazy and when he tried to focus, he found himself staring at Dipper who seemed just at peace with the world while singing.

He felt the song was lasting hours on end, the song never ceasing but in reality, it only took three minutes of the song before Bill had completely fallen asleep. Dipper hummed the last few notes as he grabbed and pulled the Captain’s coat from under him and pulled it over the both of them, nuzzling underneath his chin affectionately.

His tongue rolled out just an inch and he ran it across Bill’s cheek sweetly before nuzzling his face into his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Dipper found his eyes closing quicker than he thought. He hummed softly as he dozed off as well.

Though, in the silence of the forest, he could’ve sworn he heard someone singing back at him...No, he sniffled, it was only wishful thinking.


End file.
